The Deal
by Chrysantemum
Summary: Bella wants to save her home. Edward wants to save his reputation. The Deal: Edward will save Bella's home if she marries him, in order to save his career. They have rules, restrictions, and maybe even...love? EdwardBella.AH.
1. Hiring Managers

******A/N: Hey everyone…thought I would try my hand at a twilight story. This is my second story that I'm writing and I'm currently writing my first one at the same time. I haven't read something like this story I will be writing so I hope you guys like it…**

**I've decided to reload the chapters with the correct grammar and spelling so give thanks to LaFleurOrange**

******Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to SM**

******

* * *

**Hiring Managers

**Bella's POV**

It was an unusually hot day as I walked past the sparking pool that reflected the sunrays. My eyes were squinted against the glare. I was glad that I had gone with the flip-flops instead of the low heels, especially being by water. It would have been just my luck if I slipped and fell into the pool. Flip-flops weren't that professional but it was summer and the job that I was looking for was a pool server. It didn't have to be that professional did it?

Well, I hoped not because I needed this job. More than I needed anything. I had applied to many fast food places, clothing stores, grocery stores, and other places. I hadn't received a call or an interview back from any of those places. I had called multiple times wanting to speak to a hiring manager but he always seemed to 'be out' or 'in a meeting' I had put applications in Forks, where I lived, Port Angeles, and Seattle, where I currently was.

I was happy that my good truck had brought me this far. It wasn't that reliable, so I was a bit surprised that it got me here. I left early in the morning just to arrive at this Hotel. It was one of the nicest hotels in Seattle. I had applied and hadn't gotten a response, once again, and got so frustrated that I decided maybe if I showed up, I would get a better chance at getting the job. I had applied for housekeeping, pool server, and front desk attendant, and I was going to each management and demand that they at least look over my application.

When I arrived at Housekeeping, I was told to come back in an hour. I was pissed but I held it in and now was making my way towards pool service. Why couldn't anyone see how much I wanted a job? Yes, I didn't have college degree but that didn't mean I couldn't do simple and basic jobs.

This job was going to either make me or break me. If I didn't get this, well, my life as I knew of was over. No one could help.

I finally reached the little cabana that held the pool service. I knocked on the flimsy door waiting for it to open. When it did, a cute tall blond with a red and white bikini top and white shorts stood in front of me with a clipboard in her hands. If I got this job was that something I would have to wear? I hoped not.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a false cheery voice.

I smiled softly. "I wanted to know if your hiring manager was in?"

"Oh." The cheery voice faded into a bored one. She probably thought I was a guest or something. "Umm…" She looked behind her for a few seconds before looking back at me. "Let me see if he's here."

She left me outside while she went back in. I sighed as my eyes scanned the poolside. The pool was huge and there was a pretty decent crowd out. I saw some of the servers with trays of drinks, and I wondered if I would be able to do that seeing how I was so clumsy and all.

"He's not here at the moment. He's in a meeting," my eyes snapped back to the blonde. "I can take your name and number and he'll call you," she said with a tight smile.

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Well do you know when he'll be back?"

"No." she snipped. "Look I have to get back to work. I'll make sure he calls you…" she left off waiting for my name.

"Bella." I said. "Bella Swan." I gave her my number, knowing that he probably wasn't going to call.

I turned around made my way back inside the hotel. Of course knowing me, something had to happen before I made it back. As I was walking my flip-flop suddenly decided that it would be nice to slip a little on the small puddle of water that was on the hot tile by the pool. You would think just because I didn't fall that it wouldn't really make it an accident. No. Instead, to prevent myself from falling I grabbed on to the first thing my hand reached out to. A Pool Server who had a tray of lemonade in his hands.

He was so startled by my strong grip to keep myself up that the tray of lemonade fell from him, and the sweet liquid splashed on him and the woman that was sunbathing on a beach chair.

"Oh my god!" I said shocked as I put a hand over my open mouth.

"Oh miss, miss I'm sorry." The Pool Server exclaimed as he quickly bent down and picked up the empty glasses that were on top of the women. He looked up at me, his blue eyes glaring and I took a step back.

"I'm sorry." I said but I didn't think anyone heard me since a towel boy rushed up trying to clean up the mess from the women and the ground. The woman's brown hair was soaked, as well as her bathing suit as she got up and complained loudly. She had to be in her late thirties but she was acting like a ten year old as she stomped her feet and whined.

I bit my lip and backed away knowing that if I had pointed out that it was my fault I wouldn't get the job. I quickly made my way into the hotel, getting some strange looks from some of the guests, some with slight smiles on their faces. They saw me.

I looked back once more through the glass doors to see the woman stomp off in irritation and shrugged my shoulders. Could this day get any worse? If I didn't get to talk to this front desk manager person, it would. Who would have thought that a twenty-four year old couldn't get a job? Well one without a college education? It wasn't my fault that I wasn't able to go to college straight out of high school like my other classmates. I had tried to apply to financial aid, wanting any type of assistance to get me out of that…place, but was denied. My father made too much money. Which in reality he didn't. Especially where he was going. I shook my head, I didn't need to think about that right now.

Making my way to the front desk I looked upon a young guy around sixteen or so talking on a phone. His dark short-cropped hair stood out against the all white uniform that he had on. I waited patiently until he got off. My eyes took in the sights around me.

There was a bellhop that was trying to fit pieces of luggage on that rolling thing…I didn't know what it's called. A few people were sitting in the large lobby reading the newspaper, or their notebooks, or drinking coffee. The place was busy but I expected nothing less from a hotel like this. I licked my dry lips and my eyes suddenly stopped on the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. Seriously.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the copper hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed all morning. It was wild and crazy but sexy nonetheless. They moved down against his pale skin and landed on his eyes. The most beautiful eyes I had ever sat my own brown one's on. Green couldn't even describe the color. I didn't know what could. They were vibrant, electric, and beautiful. I finally looked away from those soul-searching eyes down to his mouth. And what a beautiful mouth it was. Thoughts of how that mouth would feel against mine made me blush and I scanned the rest of his body. He was lean, and if I would have to guess, probably toned. He was tall also. If I was right next to him I would have to lean my head back just to look up into his eyes…oh his eyes…

I looked back up at that thought and couldn't help but to feel the blood pour into my cheeks as I saw him watching me also. He had a small smile on his face as if he knew what I was doing. My heart was beginning to race miles, and I felt myself tremble just a bit. My mouth dropped open a little.

"Can I help you?" a voice suddenly called out.

My eyes snapped from the green-eyed beauty and onto the teenager who had just placed the phone back on the receiver. I gasped for breath and smiled shakily at him. "Get a grip, Bella," I told myself.

"Yes, um, I had applied for a front desk greeter and I was just wondering if your hiring manager was in." I asked softly.

The teen sighed and picked back up the phone. I didn't hear a word he said because I was too concentrated on trying to keep my eyes off the handsome man. I stared hard down at the counter telling myself not to look. Just when I felt myself on the verge of giving up, the teen spoke up.

"I'm sorry. He's not in right now. I can take your name and number and have him get back to you."

All thoughts of green eyes flew out my mind as my mouth dropped open in shock. Gone? Again! I shook my head. I was getting so sick and tired of trying to find a job! How hard could it be? I scoffed and looked back at the teenager, my eyes narrowed.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked a little anger in my voice.

"Nope." he said coolly.

I laughed humorlessly. "Look, I have been to housekeeping, pool service, and now you and every single manger is gone. I just want to talk to someone about getting a job. That's all. Why can't I talk to someone? Anyone!"

"Look, I just work here. The Manager isn't in, and it's not like I can hire you okay. So like I said give me your name and number and he'll call.," the guy said tiredly.

"No he won't. Just like everyone else hasn't called." I seethed my voice rising just a bit.

The boy looked around but I could care less about the audience that we attracted.

"Ma'am, please let's not make a scene. All I can do is tell him to give you a call."

I bit my lip, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with him and I breathed hard though my nose. "Fine." I bit out.

I turned around and walked towards the bar, knowing I needed something to help me relax. What was I going to do? I knew that they probably weren't going to call. The only thing to do was look for other jobs in Seattle. I sat far down at the end of the bar not wanting to be out in the open so I could wallow in my selflessness, by myself.

The bartender, a girl that had crazy pink hair and a rebel look to her, made her way over to me. I ordered an apple martini, I loved those things just because they were green, and put my head in my hands. I went over places where I could get applications.

I once again asked myself why I was doing it? I asked myself if it was worth it? Of course it was. It was my house. The house I grew up in. I couldn't just let the bank take it away because of stupid Charlie. Just thinking that name set my blood boiling. This was all his fault. He was the drunk, the gambler. Damn him.

"Is this seat taken?"

I jumped up, so startled that my drink toppled over and feel behind the bar. I cursed under my breath as I grabbed napkins to clean up the green liquid. The bartender quickly came over and cleaned up the mess, scoffing while she did it. She asked me if I wanted another and I shook my head. I didn't have enough money for two.

I sighed and looked towards the voice that had asked the question and my eyes widened. Green-eyes was sitting right next to me with a smile on his face. I blushed thinking about how accident-prone I was.

"What did you have?" he asked. His voice was like silk. I felt myself tremble again and put my hands in my lap twisting them nervously.

"Apple martini." I said softly.

He nodded his head. "Get her the apple Martini, and I'll have Jack on the rocks."

I said nothing as the bartender left to make our drinks. I continued to look at him, amazed at how much beautiful he was up close. Could I use the word beautiful for me? Well, for him I could because he was. We each said nothing until our drinks were in front of us. I watched as he took a healthy swig of his drink, I took a little sip of mine.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome."

I took my eyes from him and stared at the drink. What was he doing here?

"I've been watching you," he said softly.

Okay… wait, what? I looked at him with wide eyes and scooted back on my chair away from him.

"What, are you some kind of stalker?" I asked not wanting to blush at the sudden outburst, but of course did.

He laughed and it was like angels singing. Okay Bella, stop thinking of cheesy lines.

"No. I mean I've seen you. I um…I saw you outside, by the pool area, I think you almost slipped and spilled lemonade on some woman?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "The waiter did that. I was just…there." I defended myself.

"And of course I saw you in the lobby. Seems like you're having a bad day."

"Yeah, if you want to call not having managers in when I need them to be so I can ask for a job that I really need, then yeah, bad day." I said taking another sip.

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "A job? You seemed pretty…desperate."

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. Should I tell him the reason I was so desperate was because Charlie gambled our house mortgage payments away and now the bank was coming and to take my childhood home, and current residence away from us? No he didn't need that much information.

"Everyone needs to work." I said simply.

He was quiet for a moment and I just looked at him. I was a bit curious as to why he just came over and started to talk. Maybe it was because I really did seem like I was having a bad day and he was just one of those nice people.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. " I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

My voice must have shaken him out of his thought because he looked at me suddenly and grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but to have a little, barely hearable gasp leave my lips. I felt tingles going through my hands to my stomach and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face.

"Edward Cullen." he said smiling back at me. "So Bella, what kind of job are you looking for?"

I shook my head. "Anything really. Just something that will bring in a paycheck."

"Hmm…" he said softly and I looked at him. What was he thinking? "I uh…I have a business proposition, and you seemed to be the type of person that would do…well." he said slowly as though he wasn't sure of himself.

I gave him a questioning look. "Really? You're not one of those phony directors who tell girls they can be models and have them take off their clothes, videotape them and take all their money are you? Because one, I'm not that pretty, and two you better get away from me."

He laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, no, I promise I'm not some phony director…even though you're very beautiful."

I blushed at the comment but completely ignored it. "Then how can you offer me a job without knowing anything about me?"

He shrugged his shoulder taking another big swig of his drink, he sighed. "Well…like I said. I've been watching you and I'm a good judge of character."

I bit my lip and sighed. "What's the job?"

He looked down at the table taking several deep breaths, before looking back up at me. His green eyes seemed to burn into mine.

"I want you to become my wife," he said confidently.

Wife? Whoa! Time out! My mouth dropped open in shock and I looked around us trying to see if I was being Punk'd. The bar was pretty empty except for another couple at the other end and a business man in the middle minding their own business. I looked back at Edward shock still written in my face.

"What?!" I whispered loudly.

"I need you to become my wife. You're the perfect women," he said taking another sip, finishing up his drink. He grabbed the bartender's attention and asked for another one. I just sat there and looked at him as if he was crazy. Wife? Who was this man? He knew nothing about me and I surely knew nothing about him! Was he in love with me or something? Did he believe in that love at first sight bull?

After getting his drink, I exhaled loudly still looking at his handsome profile.

"Wife? I--you…how…I don't…what?" I stuttered not embarrassed in the least because I was so confused.

He sighed and nodded his head. "You're shocked." he stated.

"You think? You just asked me to be your wife and we don't even know each other! I mean…" I swallowed the rest of my martini myself before getting another from the bartender. It was going on his tab anyway.

He waited until I took it and got another drink before he explained himself.

"I need a wife in order to keep my company." he said shifting a little.

"I don't understand." I really didn't understand.

"I'm vice president of this…contracting company and I can become co-president with my brother soon, but the board seems to think that I'm a bit out of control, which I'm not." he said stubbornly. "They've agreed that I seem to put the company's reputation on the line. They think I party too much, which once again I don't. I need to show them that I can settle down, that I can be a respected businessman. I figured if I had a respected wife on my arm, they'll give the position to me."

What? I stared at him. Who did that? Who just came up to someone and asked them to marry them because of a business argument? I shook my head in disbelief. I knew I should walk away but I couldn't help but to be a bit intrigued about what else he had to say. Besides, how many times could a girl be proposed to in this way?

"Well, why can't your brother just tell them that you can be co president? I mean he is president right? He rules over them." I asked still confused. I didn't know a lot about business.

"It doesn't work like that. The truth is that the board has more power then the president it seems." he sighed. "Anyway, I believe that this is the only way they'll agree to the position."

"Why can't you just change your partying ways that you, so called, don't have?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Of course he was a partier. If he was this desperate to have a wife then he must have done some things his board thinks was unforgivable.

"I don't to party like they say I do." he sighed. "Besides, they would think that once I get my position I'll go back doing what they think I do, which I don't."

I nodded my head that made sense.

"But if I have a wife, they'd think that I have someone who will keep me stable, someone who wouldn't let me fall."

Yep, that made sense, but still. He wanted to marry me. I was sure there were plenty other beautiful women out there besides me.

"Why me?" I asked softly. " I mean… I'm sure you know many girls out there that would love to marry you. Why me?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "The girls I know…. they're …no marriage material. They are a bit…out there in society. I want someone who seems down to earth, someone that seems reliable, someone that would be able to charm the board members without seeming to fake. Someone they don't know. I'm sure that the board members wouldn't think I would ever go for someone like you because of your personality…"

"Personality?" I snapped. "You know nothing about my personality."

"Maybe not a lot, but I do know that you don't quit when something gets hard, you're nice, you're down to earth, you are not a flaunter. The board members would definitely think that this was a set up."

"Then why ask me?"

He took a sip and grin at me. I swallowed hard. "Because you're beautiful. You see the board will see all those things I mentioned and they'll see your beauty. They'll know that I was attracted to you physically before anything else. They would realize that you changed me into be a better man."

I gasped. Wow. "You have this all worked out huh?" I asked.

He said nothing but shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and took another sip of my drink. This was not happening to me. This was something that happened in books and movies. Not in real life. I looked at him to find that he was staring at me hard. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ears feeling nervous.

"What um…what do I get out of it?" I asked suddenly wondering what would be the point of me marrying me. I knew what it was for him, but what was in it for me.

"What do you want?" he asked casually as though we were at a restaurant and I could order anything off the menu.

I looked away and down at my hands. This couldn't be happening. I needed enough money by the end of the year to keep my home out of the banks hand and that was a lot of money. Could I ask him for that much amount…then again I would be his wife. That was a huge thing all by itself. Maybe sacrificing my marriage-hood could save my home. Was he that rich that he could but my house. There was no way. Yeah, he did say he was vice president, but buying a home for someone else... I just couldn't believe it.

I shook my head softly. This was a joke. A bad and horrible joke. Who did he think he was? Was he a predator? Did he smell my weakness and wanted to take advantage of me or something. Jackass!

"Anything you want Bella." he said softly.

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms as he said my name. He said it beautifully. I never really liked my name, always thinking that it belonged to someone, not like me. But when he said it, I shivered, wow. I cleared my head of the thoughts and went back to the situation at hand. I looked up at him making sure I had a disbelief look in my eye.

"Anything huh?" I mocked. "What if I wanted a new car?"

"What kind?" he asked with a smirk, as though he knew what I was doing.

My lips curled up in a sneer. "What if I wanted you to pay for my college tuition?"

"What school?" he took a sip of his drink a smile behind the glass.

"An expensive one. I haven't been to college yet so it'll be all four years."

He sat his drink down and frowned. "You haven't gone to college? How old are you?"

I smiled. "So now the questions come. I'm twenty-four. And no I couldn't afford college, especially not right now."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Is that why you're so desperate wanting work? So you can pay for college?"

I bit my lip nervously knowing that wasn't the reason. Yeah, I did want to go to college. It was a huge dream of mine to major in English Literature, but with my father gambling everything that was valuable, and me not having a job currently it just wasn't possible.

"No, um...that's not the reason." I said twisting my hands in my lap.

"What is it? You can tell me."

I looked up at him to find him looking very concerned. That shocked me. There was worry in his eyes. Why would he worry about me? No one did. His green eyes sucked me in, telling me that I could tell him anything and everything.

"I don't want to lose my home." I heard myself say, tears forming in the back of my eyes. I knew it was a stupid reaction, but it was my home. It was the place that I grew up in. I had some great memories in that house until about five years ago when everything went downhill. I shook my head to get rid of the memories again. I hated the memories.

"Oh Bella." he said with a sigh.

I tensed as I saw him reach his hand out and softly cup my face. His hand was a bit cold but comforting. He was looking deeply into my eyes and I suddenly felt as though I wasn't worthy enough to look back at him. The tears continued to build and I couldn't help but to scold myself because of it. I was so suddenly emotional, but I held those tears back.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

I nodded and pulled back from his hand and closed my eyes. "I'm fine."

He sighed and dropped his hand. I looked up at him through my lashes and saw that he was thinking pretty hard. He ran his hands though his copper hair and I suddenly wanted to be the one that did that.

"So I guess you're going to lose your house?" he said slowly.

"It's not just a house. It's my home."

"Is that what you want? For me to save your home."

I sighed and leaned against the bar. I put my handsome my forehead and shook my head. "This can't be happening." I whispered to myself.

I heard him sigh again and I was getting ready to ask him to stop. That sigh that came from his lips always had a double meaning.

"Look, you obviously need to think about it. I can give you until tomorrow, noon. Where are you staying?" he said strictly.

I looked up at him shocked. Noon. His voice was rough and tired. "I--I'm not--I--" I couldn't help but to stutter, I didn't know what to say.

"I'll get you a room, I'm in room 903, come by tomorrow before noon to let me know--"

"I don't need you to get me a room!" I snapped at him. Who in the hell did he think he was to just demand to get me a room? He didn't know my plans.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well then, do you live here in Seattle?" he asked.

"No but--"

"Then are you staying with someone?"

"No I--"

"Then do you already have a room?"

"No! But I don't need you to tell me that you can get them a room. I don't need your money!" I sneered at him. I picked up my purse and got from my seat. I didn't need this. I had always hated when people took pity on me because I couldn't afford the finer things in life.

I started to walk away when I felt his cool hand on my arm, making the goose bumps arrive again. I stopped and looked back at him. He had an apologetic look on his face and I couldn't understand why. He had seemed so insistent a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I'm just in a hurry to do this whole thing. I didn't mean to be so…irritable. Can you let me know tomorrow…whatever your answer is?" He asked. He dropped his hand from my arm and shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded slowly and he gave me one last smile before he took his leave, leaving me standing there, for a few minutes still in a bit of a shock of what just happened. I threw my head back and gasped. Before I stomped off tiredly towards the front desk. I looked through my purse wondering if I had enough money to get the cheapest room there.

The same teenage guy was still sitting at the desk and he rolled his eyes as he saw me.

"Ma'am, the manger isn't back yet. I told you--"

"I need a room." I cut him off as impolitely as possible.

He gave me a surprised look and I narrowed my eyes at him. What was so surprising about that? He nodded his head and went to the computer that sat next to him on the desk.

"I need an ID, and the type of room you'd like."

I picked through my wallet and withdrew my license giving it to him. "The cheapest room you have."

He smiled knowingly and I bit my lip as to not say anything that would not get me a room for the night. I waited patiently as he typed my information into the computer. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Um it seems like you already have a room. Miss Swan." He said looking at the computer and back at me.

"What? No…no, I haven't--"

"Well it says that an Isabella Swan already has a room. Room 736. It's one of our suites."

I scoffed and shook my head. "It must be another Isabella Swan." I said shifting the few bills around in my wallet.

"There's is a note…" he trialed off. "…It says, "If you don't take the room Bella, I'll come and take you to it myself. Think of it as a pre wedding present?"

My eyes blazed and the guy actually took a step backwards and looked at me as though I was crazy.

"That bas--he--I-- damn it!"

"Hum…So do you want the room or not?" he asked holding up the key card.

I sighed and snatched the key from him. Well since it was already paid for. Still he would be getting an earful tomorrow.

"Right. You're room is on the seventh floor. Oh um…Miss. Swan, it also says that if you are in need of anything, that it's at our service. Anything at all."

I let out a long breath and shook my head. "Whatever." I took my only luggage, my purse, and made my way to the elevators. As I waited for the elevator to come I felt someone watching me. God I hated that feeling. I turned around just to see if my instincts were right. They were and I was surprised. There he was standing against a column just looking at me. I narrowed my eyes and was about to take a step to him when I heard a ding. I looked at the elevator that let the people out. I took a step in deciding I would just deal with him tomorrow. I had a lot to think about, I thought as the elevators closed on his thoughtful face.

* * *

******Authors Note: So since I'm writing two stories, I need some reviews to help keep me in the zone to continue writing and that is where you part comes in. Leave me a review or questions…I'll answer them as long as they don't reveal the story. **


	2. Making Plans, Rules, and 'I do's'

**AUTHORS NOTE: Whoo! Hella yeah! I know you guys have already watched the teaser trailer to NEW MOON! If you haven't….well you need too. I personally think it's awesome, I was so excited it gave me the shivers. I hate that I have to wait five days after my birthday to see it. All the way till November. Anyway's it's great!! How cool was it that TWILIGHT dominated the MTV awards show. This was the first one I've watched in like 5 years. Oh and poor Kristen dropping her popcorn…that had to be embarrassing.**

**Thankz for the reviews…I really appreciated all of them. I woke up and checked my aol account and it was like you got mail and I was like holy shit, a lot more favs, alerts, then reviews but I still appreciated it. So thanks.**

**

* * *

  
**

DISCLAIMER: All Twilight characters belong to SM

Chapter 2: Making Plans, Rules, and 'I do's.'

You would think that if a Cullen asked you to marry him, you would happy, ecstatic, even. Who wouldn't want to be a Cullen, my family was…well I believed that I had the best family that anyone could have. So when I asked Bella Swan if she would marry me her reaction took me by surprise. I had to remind myself that we weren't in Chicago, and I wasn't a huge socialite in Seattle like I was there. Still, Cullen was a well known name.

This whole plan of finding a wife, well I was putting it off until I reached Chicago. But when I saw her walk into the hotel early yesterday morning, I couldn't help but to be sucked into her essence. Yes, I had seen way before the pool scene. I had just existed out of the elevator when I saw her walking into the hotel itself. I was making my way to the small café that they had in the hotel, but my destination changed.

I followed her downstairs where she had asked for the housekeeping manager. I could tell that she was a little peeved when she wasn't able to speak to him. When she made her way to the pool service, I realized that she was on a mission. She was of course trying to find a job with one of the hotel services.

She was persistent there was no doubt about that. Especially the look on her face when the pool girl told her that the manager wasn't in. When she walked away I was tempted to run to her when she slipped. She didn't fall due to her grip on the pool guy, but she did manger to help him dump of tray of drinks on what seemed like a middle age women. I had chuckled at the clumsy women.

When she made her way to the front desk I leaned against the counter watching her. It might have seemed a bit stalker-ish but I knew I wouldn't be able to forget about her and I wanted…had to keep my eyes on her. I smirked as she went off on the front desk clerk. She was obviously pissed that no one had been able to see her to talk to her about getting a job.

She was a beautiful women. I had never seen someone with her kind of beauty. It wasn't over the top. She didn't wear tons of make-up, hell it didn't even look like she had any on. Her clothes wasn't skin tight on her petite body but you could tell that she was filled out. The jeans, and t-shirt looked pretty comfortable. Her hair, was it was a color I had never seen before. A mix of mahogany, and brown swirled within it's mass. Yep pretty didn't even describe the beauty she held.

It didn't take long to work up the courage to walk up to her. Yeah I was a bit nervous, because of the question that I had in back of my mind but I had never had a hard time approaching women. She looked so exhausted when I sat next to her. I kinda felt sorry for her but hope filled me. If she was so desperate to have a job maybe she would do anything . Even marry me.

The conversation could have gone better for me, meaning that she could have said yes, but it was as good as it was going to get. All I had to do was wait a few more hours and I would have my answer.

I stood up from my bed and made my way to the large window that overlooked the Seattle skyline. I sighed heavily. I hated the situation that I was in but it was needed. My brother, Emmett, started a construction company and hired me as his employee when I was sixteen, and he was eighteen. Started out, we made patio's for our parents friends, a few luxury tree houses…yeah I know tree houses…and a few other small projects. We were so good that my father decided to give us a loan for a first business and since then it took off. It helped that most of my parents friends were filthy rich and would do anything to get on my parents good side. They were very respectable in Chicago, my father being a respectable doctor and my mother being an respectable interior designer as well as a charity attendee.

Now eight years later I was on the verge of not getting the promotion I deserved. I was a hard worker. I was a good worker. I did very well at my job. So when I felt the need to go out and celebrate I did. It wasn't too over the top…okay maybe I did drink a bit to much, and maybe I did have a little too many girls that I hooked up with. And maybe I did end up in the Socialite page a bit to much, and not for many positive things. And now the board of the company didn't want me to be co-president with my brother. Who were they to tell me that? Okay so maybe I slept with a few of the board members daughters and left them but they knew what I was like.

I had to kinda skim on the truth when I told Bella about my partying ways. But I needed her. I know for a fact that this was going to give me what I wanted. A wife. The plane ride here that was the only thing I thought of. Was I ready for a wife? I never really thought about being married. I never thought I was a one women man. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to make someone girl fall in love with me so the only thing was to pay her to be my wife. It was the fastest and easiest way. I loved my job and I wanted to be president with my brother more than anything. I wanted to make my family proud.

Bella seemed to be the perfect person. No one from Chicago knew about her so she would be a fresh face. She seemed to be a down to earth person. She didn't seem like the girls that I did know. As soon as I said money her eyes didn't light up with plans to trap me. She seemed to be a pretty nice person, she was definitely a go getter. She didn't give up when she was searching for a manager. Yes, I didn't know much about her at the moment but I believe that when I did, it would be nothing but good things.

I could tell that she was a bit stunned and nervous when I talked to her. I truly felt horrible when she mentioned the losing of her house…home. I couldn't imagine losing my family house. That surprised me also. She didn't need money to get breast implants, or some kinda make-over, or a five hundred dollar purse. No she needed money to save her home. It wouldn't be that much for him to pay. That right there showed what kind of person she was.

Also what got surprised me was that she had never been to college. When she spoke she sounded very articulate. It didn't really matter to him that she hadn't been to college. He didn't even know if she even wanted to go or not. If she did then he would pay for it. She was obviously someone from not a very privilege family, but that wasn't a problem either. Actually it made the situation even better.

I smiled lightly remember when I touched her face. She had the softest face that I had ever touched and I had touched many. The spark that I felt when my skin touched hers. My stomach actually flipped.

I sighed deeply, putting a finger to my forehead trying to help the headache that was beginning to form. I wondered what my parents would say once they found out I was married? Or my brother, or my sister Alice? Damn I didn't need to think that far ahead in the future. I didn't even know Bella's answer yet.

A loud knock jolted me out of my thoughts and I turned quickly to the door. My heart raced in my chest and a hand threaded through my hair. I looked across the room and my eyes sat on the alarm clock that was sitting on the side table. 11:54. It had to be her. I walked to the door and stood before I took a deep breath. What if she didn't say yes? She had enraptured me there was no doubt about that, could I just walk away and forget about her? I shook my head and exhaled loudly before opening the door.

She stood there looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was in a high pony tail, pieces of it falling around her face. She was still in the same clothes as yesterday but that didn't matter. That must have meant that she hadn't planned on staying here. Her arms were wrapped around her small body, her teeth bit her bottom lip and I wanted to bit those pink lips myself. I smiled softly at her trying to make her as comfortable as possible and stepped back.

"Morning Bella. Come on in." I said as coolly as possible.

"Edward." she whispered and walked in.

I led her to the small love seat that sat in the middle of the room. Executive Suites always had extra shit lying around. But it was better than the one bedroom rooms. I sat next to her and clasped my hands together as I looked at her. She really was a sight to behold. I smiled tightly and nervously at her. This whole nervous thing would have totally be different if I wasn't waiting to see if she would become my wife or not.

"So…" I said wanting to urge her on.

"What the hell were you thinking getting me a suite? You know I can pay for my own room. I don't need you doing it." she snapped suddenly

My eyes widen at her statement. Something I didn't expect. She had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at me. I could tell that she was a bit peeved but she wasn't mad. I fought the urge to smile at her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I guess I just wanted you to be comfortable while you made your decision." I said trying to give her a guess about what I really wanted her to talk about.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. Her eyes closed for a moment and she took several deep breaths. She was quiet for a moment probably trying to gather her thoughts. I let her. This was something that took some serious consideration.

I could feel my body tense as she moved. Her eyes had opened and she looked at me. I smiled back at her with confidence, as much as I could put out that at the time.

"We need to lay down some ground rules."

That meant yes! Yes! Did that mean yes? She didn't say yes, but she did want rules, and rules meant kinda yes…right.

"O-Okay?" I said agreeing with her.

"Umm…First of all, do we really have to get married for real? I mean can't we…pretend."

I sighed. I had of course thought about that. "Knowing the people in my business, they'll check and make sure the marriage is legit. I would like for it to be…real."

She nodded her head. "How long would I have to be your" she took a deep breath. "wife?"

Thank god she was asking the easy questions that I already had answers to. "About a year or so. I don't to get the position and then suddenly lose my wife, it would be a bit obvious."

"Where do you live? I mean would I have to go live with you?"

I nodded my head slowly. Of course she would. "I live in Chicago. We can come back so you could see your family anytime."

She shook her head quickly. "No. That's not a problem." she sighed deeply. "Okay, I'll marry you, but…my home?"

"As soon as we say 'I do', I'll make the transfer to your bank." I agreed not believing that she was actually doing this.

"Well onto the rules." She said acting very professional now. "This is only a business agreement. So even though we're married, or will be. There will be no...you know…"

I gave you a questioning look not really understanding what she meant.

"You know…" she said her eyes wide trying to relay the message to me. "Sex." she whispered softly.

I couldn't help but to laugh loudly. She looked at me with wide eyes. She seemed to be so shy about say the word sex. I expected that we wouldn't be hooking up but the way she was so shy about bringing up sex. "Well I kinda figured that. Alright. No sex. What else?"

"I don't think you understand. When said no sex I meant not only from me but you can't go around sleeping with other girls."

My eye bulged at that. What? What was she thinking?

"Think about it Edward. I mean it would hurt you even more if the board members found out that you were cheating on your wife. Besides, I don't want my husband cheating on me."

I scoffed in surprise. "So I can't get none from my wife, and I can't get none form anyone else? What am I suppose to do? I'm a man here."

"Ever heard of your hand." she said suddenly. Her eyes widen at the statement as though she couldn't believe what she said. A smile lit my face at her embarrassment, and the red blush that filled her cheeks. "I--I mean--you...You just can't do it!" she snapped.

I laughed again and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm sorry. Okay, So…" I sighed deeply, my position as co president was important. "No sex besides with my hand." I said with a smirk.

She sighed. I got serious and looked at her wanting to tell her a few of my rules. "We can't tell anyone. No one, I mean we have to make it seem as though we're really in love." she nodded her head. "Can you do that?"

"Yes. I-I can do it."

I took a deep breath not believing that I had finally going to get what I wanted. "So…deal?" I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She looked my hand for a few seconds and I was afraid that she would back out. Please oh please don't back out. I relaxed as I felt her hand touch mine. I felt that familiar spark between us and I gave her a charming smile. We shook hands. It was a deal.

"So uh…" she said taking her hand back. "What do we do now?" she asked unsurely.

I sighed and stood up looking down at down at her. "We get married. I need to be back in Chicago. I'm sure we'll be able to get a couple of tickets by tonight."

"So soon." she asked shocked.

I nodded my head. "Is that problem?"

"No. No. I just didn't realize…" she bit her lip.

"Do you live around here? We could stop by your home and get some of your stuff if you need."

"I live in Forks, it's a small town a few hours away. That would be good though."

I nodded my hand. "Umm…are you hungry? We can eat before we go?"

"No. I just wanna go."

I nodded my head and picked up my phone. "It'll be a few minutes, I gotta call a cab--"

"I have a car. I mean…a truck."

I nodded my head in agreement. At least I didn't have to waste any money on a cab. They charge a hella lot of money. She stood up her purse clutched to her body and we left the hotel room.

It was an awkward feeling as the both of us rode the elevator down to the lobby. We didn't say anything, but I could feel her nerves pour off of her. She kept sighing, and exhaling loudly. Nerves.

When we reached her truck my eyes widen at it. Nothing like my Volvo.

"I know it's not a lot, but it gets me where I need to go." she said softly, but a bit proudly.

I smiled. "Well that's the whole point of a car right?"

I had no problem letting her drive. I wasn't really one of those guys who had to be in charge all the time. I didn't mind being seen with the women driving. Once I was in I slammed the door closed and jumped when she turned the ignition of the Truck. Damn it was loud.

"Sorry." she said with a slight blush. "Umm…where to?"

"I was thinking the courthouse. I mean I'd rather get married there instead of some silly ass chapel. Do they even have chapels in Seattle?"

"I'm sure they do. But I agree. I'd rather get married in the courthouse." she pulled out of the hotel. "That sounds weird."

"Well this whole situation is weird." I said slowly. "But we'll make it work. Right?"

She nodded her head but said nothing.

I didn't know where the courthouse was but it seemed like she had since she didn't ask for directions. I wondered how many times she's been in Seattle, since she lived in…what town was it, Forks?

I looked over at her. Her hands held on tight to the steering wheel. I hated that she was so tense. I reached over and touched her arm.

"Calm down Bella. You don't have to be so scared. I promise everything will work out."

She once again didn't say anything except nod her head. I sighed and leaned back in the seat. Damn this truck was slow. I looked over at her speedometer she was only going forty miles. I bit my lip.

"does this truck go any faster?" I asked tapping my feet.

"No. This is already pushing it. You have to take care of her. She's not a sports car you know." Bella said a smile on her face.

"I'll buy you a new car once we get to Chicago." I said hoping that it would lift her spirits just a bit. Well that didn't work. I saw her scoffing and her eyes narrow as she still looked at the rode.

"I don't need a new car. I don't want you to buy to me a new car." she snapped.

"Sorry. I just thought that you would want a new car--"

"Well I don't!"

I sighed and leaned back on the seat. Okay obviously she didn't like gifts. We didn't say anything for a few minutes the air around us tense. Was this really a good idea? I didn't want it to be like this between all the time. I mean I know we weren't in love or anything but still…we could still have peace.

"I'm sorry." she said suddenly.

I looked over at her and smiled. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mean to sound so…ya know…I'm just a little nervous."

I reached over and grabbed a hand off the steering wheel. Her hand tightened in mine before relaxing. I looked down at the small hand in mine and rubbed my thumb back and forth across the palm of her hand. "Don't be nervous Bella. I promise everything is going to work out. You won't regret this."

I looked up to find her glancing at me out the corner of her eye. "I hope not." she said softly.

My hand was still holding hers when we pulled up to the large gray courthouse. We both looked warily up at it. I sighed deeply. "Are you sure you want to do this? Cause once we step foot in there I don't want to walk out a single man."

What was I saying? Of course I wanted to be a single man. But sometimes we just had to make sacrifices in life. She trembled and I tightened my hand around hers.

"You'll save my home right?" she asked. She sounded a bit worry as though she didn't trust me.

"I promise you Bella." I said trying to convey to her how much I really did mean it.

She nodded her head and opened the truck door earning a loud groan from the piece of metal. I did the same and we slowly walked up the Seattle Courthouse steps. I was a bit afraid that every step we took she would suddenly turn around and flee to her car but that wasn't the case. Even though she looked scared as hell, she continued to walk with what seemed like strength. Another thing that would impress the board. She was strong.

The first thing that we needed to do once we entered was get a marriage license. Thankfully as soon as we signed that, we could officially get married. It took about fifteen minutes for us to find our 'Pastor' or whatever you call those men who married you in court, and to pay for the marriage license which was about sixty dollars. They led us to a small white room with a long table that looked like a table at one of my board meetings. We said nothing as we waited until the marriage certificates were sat in front of us and then we just looked at each other.

I held the pen in my hand, and didn't even try to control the nerves that were flowing through my veins at the time. I could do this. The reason I was doing this was to make my life better. To get I wanted and I wanted to be president of my company. Of course with my brother. And this was the fastest way to get it done.

I looked up at Bella who was staring at me with such intense I shifted under my seat uncomfortably. She smiled nervously at me and I returned the gesture. I was surprised that she was the first to place the pen on the paper and write her full name, Isabella Marie Swan. I looked at her handwriting seeing how big, but neat it was. She pushed the paper to me, looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and wrote my name, Edward Anthony Cullen.

"Anthony?" She said with a smile, "I like it. I hate when people have middle names that don't really go with their first and last name. Like Harry Danny…that doesn't even sound right, ya know…" now she was just rambling.

I nodded my head in agreement. With sat there looking at each other and I still was so drawn in to her beauty. Damn she was beautiful. I wondered to myself if I could get her to let her guard up. I mean I didn't think I would go for a whole year without any sex. I was attracted to her, and I believed think that she was attracted to me, I noticed the way she looked at me. Life would be probably be better if the sexual frustration was tamed a little. Hmm…It wouldn't hurt to charm her a little. I mean we were going to be married. I needed to figure a way around that rule.

"Mr. Cullen, and Miss. Swan?" A man in an all black suit walked in with a huge smile on his face. He gave each of us a nod and sat at the head of the table. His hair was a wavy dark brown with not a hair out of place. He was an…attracted looking man, he was a bit older than my father. I noticed his eyes, which were blue, glance over at Bella with a shot of lust in his eyes. Good thing he wasn't a priest because I would have thought that it was a bit weird. I narrowed my eyes at him before I looked over at Bella to see if she found him somewhat attractive, instead she was looking straight at me. She blushed and looked away looking down at the table.

I smirked. She didn't seem to notice him…like that.

"My name is Nathan Tucker, and I'll be conducting your marriage ceremony today. Aw, I see both of you have signed the marriage certificate. Do you to have your two witnesses."

My eyes widen. Damn. I had forgotten all about witnesses. Bella quickly shook her head and I cursed under my breath.

"Do we have to have them?" I asked.

Mr. Tucker nodded his head. "Yes, I could sign as one but you'd need one more….wait a second." He got up and went to the door sticking out his head. "Veronica, could I use you for a few minutes?"

He came back to sit back in his seat and not a second later, a very attracted women entered. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a bun. She was wearing glasses, but they looked good on her. She had on a tight black pencil shirt and a tight white blouse that were straining from her large breast. Her light gray eye eyes shinned as they looked at me and I gave her a small smile.

She was pretty. There was no doubt about it. But just her essence screamed, annoying. I was a bit surprised that I didn't give her my flirtatious smile. It wasn't like I didn't feel like it…I just didn't want to. I looked over at Bella to her jaw tense as she looked over Veronica her eyes roaming over her. She shifted in her seat and looked away sighing heavily.

"Would it be alright if Veronica was your other witness?" Mr. Tucker asked.

I nodded my head just wanting to marry Bella as quickly as possible. Bella shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and reached over to grab her hand. Her head snapped towards me and I gave her a small confident smile. She returned it, and I turned to Mr. Tucker.

"We're ready. We'd like to have this done as quickly as possible." I said wanting to hurry this up. Damn how long did it take to saw a few vows.

"Alright." He cleared his throat and opened a book. I felt Bella's hand squeeze mine, and I squeezed back. "We are gathered here today to join…" He looked down in his book. "Edward Anthony Cullen, and Isabella Maria Swan. I'm guessing we have no objections to this marriage?" He looked at us with a knowing smile on his face. I looked over at Bella and noticed she had glanced over at Veronica. "Do you two have a your own vows?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, can we just please get on with it?"

Mr. Tucker frowned and then just shrugged his shoulders. "Umm…okay, Edward do you take Isabella to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

I nodded my head quickly. "I do."

Bella's eyes widen and she exhaled loudly.

"Isabella do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

I looked at Bella. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth. Her shoulders were tensed and raised. She was looking intensely at the table. _Come on Bella, say yes, _I thought. She looked as though she was about to bolt from her chair and race out the room, but she surprised me when I heard a soft, barely hearable…"I do."

I felt my who body relax and I couldn't help but to have a large smile cover my face.

"By the state of Washington, I now declare you, husband and wife." He said with a small smile looking at Bella with a bit of sadness. "You may now, kiss the bride."

My eyes lit up at the thought of my lips touching Bella's. I looked at her and I wondered if the expression of shock would be permanently etched on her face because she seemed to look like that all for the past twenty-four hours. I leaned over the table and she leaned back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

I looked over at Mr. Tucker who gave us a quizzical look. "Just a brief kiss." I whispered back. "Come on Bella."

She scoffed. "Oh honey…remember, I don't really like PDA." she said in a false cheery voice.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't mind this one time. It's our wedding." I said just as cheery.

I widen my eyes her way and she rolled her eyes at me. I scoffed under my breath and went in for the kill. My lips quickly caught hers just when she was about to open her mouth to talk again. Her soft lips against mine were something that I had never felt before. The spark that flowed from our lips to met didn't make me recoil in shock. It actually made me press my lips even more firmly to hers. She relaxed but she didn't open her mouth or kiss me back. I breathed her scent in deeply, strawberries, and--

"Umm…shouldn't we sign now."

Veronica's voice interrupted up and I leaned back from Bella and her lips. I smiled as I noticed her eyes closed and her chest heaving just a bit. I couldn't help but to let my eyes take a quick peek at the up and down motion.

"Yes, uh we should sign the witness forms." Mr. Tucker said, signing his name.

Bella's eyes snapped open and a deep blush filled her face. She was beautiful when she blushed. I had never really seen anyone blushed as much as she did. I smiled at her but instead she narrowed her eyes towards me. At first I thought it was at me but when I felt the side of Veronica's breast pressing against my arm as she reached over me to grab the piece of paper that was in front of Mr. Tucker, I knew it was at her.

I scooted back just a bit and ignored her flirtaous smile. She quickly wrote her name down, but I didn't bother to see her full name.

"Well I guess we're all done here. I hope you have a long and happy marriage. I'll go make a copy of your certificate and then you can leave." Mr. Tucker said as he gave one last look at Bella. He got up and left the room.

"Well congratulations." Veronica said in a high pitched voice.

I looked over at her and tightly smiled at him. Shouldn't she be gone by now?

"Yeah. Thanks."

"So what are you doing tonight?" She said what seemed liked she tried to whisper but it just wasn't working.

"Oh I don't know." Bella said suddenly. "Maybe spending time with his new wife." She glared at Veronica.

Veronica smiled tightly at Bella before she stood up slowly. I knew she wanted my eyes drawn to her but my focus was on Bella. Didn't want to make my wife mad by looking at another women, now did I.

After Veronica left, I looked over at Bella who had her arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just don't get it. I mean she just watched you get married and she asked you out. What kinda women--ugh…"

"Well she didn't ask me out. She just asked what I was doing." I said with a smile.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know what mean."

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any different as a married women."

She bit her lip. "No, I guess not, but what was up with the kiss Edward. I said no--"

"You said no sex." I reminded her. "We have to make this real Bella. Kissing is just going to have to be part of it."

"But…we don't even…we can't…I don't…" she stuttered looking away from me.

"Bella. We're married. People are going to expect us to want to be around each other all the time since we're newlyweds. You said you could do this."

She crossed her arms, sighing. "I can. I will. I just wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry. I'll warn you next time." I said.

Mr. Tucker walked back in with a piece of paper. He smiled at us as he handed it to me. He wished us good luck, I didn't miss the look he threw Bella. I stood up myself and reached out my hand towards Bella. "Are you ready Baby, I can't wait to get you alone tonight." I said a smirk on my face, but I avoided looking at Mr. Tucker

She blushed, a glare in her eyes but smiled very sweetly, and bit her lip shyly. "Of course honey. You have no idea how much I can't wait for tonight either. I even bought the chest full of chains and whips. I know how it's your favorite. " She said grabbing my hand.

I smiled sarcastically at her as we walked out of the room leaving a Mr. Tucker in shock.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Would love to have some more reviews. I already have the third one written but I would like some reviews before I check over it…add more things…and get it ready for an update so REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	3. Taxi Drivers and Stewardess

**AUTHORS NOTE: First off I wanna say that I'm sorry. Sorry? For what? Well for those who did seem to catch it, I guess I was switching from first to third person while I was writing…sorry…I'm currently writing another story in third person so I guess I really didn't catch that. And another thing I'm sorry for is that I forgot to give you guys the POV's…but I'm pretty sure that you all figured out who's POV the last chapter was. Oh and I noticed that a few authors respond to their reviews if you would like me to do that then please let me know…okay enough authors note's…I'm sure you want to read.**

**DISCLAIMER: All twilight charcters belong to SM**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3: Taxi Drivers and Stewardess.

**Bella POV**

I'm married. I'm married. Oh my god I'm married. What the hell did I get myself into? Oh…god…I was someone's wife. Yes, it wasn't like it was a marriage of love but it was still a marriage. It wasn't fake. The United States of America saw me and Edward Cullen as husband and wife. Oh god! My last name wasn't Swan anymore. It was Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen. Well…at least it sound good. Bella Cullen.

Still that little part of me wanted to cry. I always had thought I would be married for love, and that it would always be forever. I had dreamed of my father walking me down the aisle. That dream was forever shattered. Would I even get married again after Edward and I divorced? I cringed at the word. I hated the word divorce. I already had that word ruin my life once, and I had promised myself that it wouldn't do it again. Well that promise was broken.

I relaxed my hands on my steering wheel, as I made my way as fast as my truck would make it down the highway towards Forks. As soon as we left the courthouse, we went back to the hotel quickly so Edward could get his luggage before we left again. He thought that it would be nice if we went ahead and went to Forks so I could get some of my personal things before we caught a plane out to Chicago.

Nervous didn't describe how I felt in that moment and in the near future. It was more like terrified. I still didn't know a lot about him, and knew that we would have plenty of time talking on the way to my home and to his. Would his family like me? Would they believe that we married for…love? Would Edward get the position soon? Did I want him to get it soon?

I couldn't deny that I thought that he was stunning. Yes, stunning was the word. His copper hair, his green smoldering eyes, that crooked smile. He was charming, there was no doubt about that. Every time he had smiled my way, or held my hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't felt that way since high school, and that wasn't nothing compared to now.

I looked over at him. He was talking quickly into his phone to his bank. He seemed to have a such a commanding presence, even just by talking over the phone. So my home was going to be saved. I wouldn't have to lose it, and move from it and have someone else move into it or have it torn down for a highway or something.

"What's your account number Bella?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ummm…." I didn't know it right off the top of my head. "Look in my purse. My check book should be in there."

I pushed my purse towards him, knowing that I didn't have to worry about nothing embarrassing that he would find. I sighed deeply. By the time we reached Forks Charlie should be home but usually he went out to the bar's after work. Gambling all the money he made that day away. If he was there, I thought about how I would explain to him that I was married and going to live in Chicago for a year or so. The truth was I wouldn't tell Charlie at all. I would just say that I went to live with a friend. It wouldn't be like he cared or anything.

I listened to Edward repeat my account number over the phone. He had a very soothing voice. Very articulate, and smooth. I couldn't help but to think of the kiss that we had to seal our marriage. I didn't kiss him back. I was so shocked that he just did it that my brain didn't catch up to my lips. And when it did I actually enjoyed the feel instead of actually kissing him back.

I hadn't kissed many men in my life, but Edwards kiss well that blew all the other's out of the water and it wasn't even an open mouth kiss. I was sure that I wanted to try and at least kiss him again, but I was a bit scared. What if he wanted to take it further? I'm not an idiot. I truly believed that Edward was a player, and if not that a bit of a ladies man. So it would be to no surprised to me that he had slept with many women. He did seem to be a little upset about the whole not being able to sleep with his wife rule. Did that mean he wanted to have sex with me?

I was a bit naive when it came to how men viewed me. I wasn't a sexy women, I wasn't a beauty, hell I didn't even think I was cute. I wasn't ashamed to say that I was a twenty-four year old virgin, but I was a bit embarrassed. I've only had about two other boyfriends, and of course those didn't turn out good. In high school when I did have that one boyfriend, I was a bit shocked that he even wanted to kiss me, I had always pushed him away, and that led to a break up.

"Okay, I transferred the money to your bank account, but it won't be there until tomorrow." Edward said putting my check book back into my purse. "Now all you have to do is pay the bank the rest of the mortgage. All is well."

I nodded my head slowly. "Thank you Edward. It…it means a lot." Now there was no way that I would lose my home. Now I didn't have to worry about Charlie spending the mortgage money. He could do whatever he wanted with that money now, just as long as I had my home. It might have sounded a little selfish but Charlie had been selfish for way to long.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I promised, besides it wasn't that much money."

My eyes widen and I took my eyes off the rode to stare at him to see if he was serious. "It was over 100,000 dollars," I said my eyes back on the rode. "Do you have that much money that 100,000 dollars doesn't seem like much?"

"Well, I'm not trying to be…cocky or anything, but I have a lot of money. From the company, my grandparents, my own parents. It's a lot. You're a very rich women Mrs. Cullen."

I shivered at the title and a small smirk formed on my lips. "That's good to know." I teased. So he was a very rich man, and here I thought that he would go broke just to pay for my home.

"Damn can this truck go any faster. A turtle just past us." he said laughing.

I couldn't help but to let a little giggle slip out. "Shut up about my truck. I've had this since high school. It's my baby."

"Would you like for me to fly it to Chicago?" he asked.

I tilted my head thoughtfully. "I thought you were going to buy me car?"

"Yeah and you got pissed when I said that." he said a smile still on his face. "I just wanna make you happy Bella. I mean you married me, I have to do something for you."

"Yeah you bought me my house. That's enough Edward." I said. I didn't want him to buy me everything that he thought I wanted. I hated getting gifts and I hated having people spend money on me. Even if they were rich. It had always made me feel like I owed them something when they did.

He said nothing on the matter. "Does Fork's have an airport?"

I laughed out loud. Does Forks have an airport? That town was so small I'm surprised that Charlie and I fit. I looked to him and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's about ten miles away, but it's used for Navy stuff I think. I never heard of anyone actually using it to travel. Most people come in Williams R. Fairchild Airport. It's in Port Angelus."

He nodded his head thoughtfully before picking up his phone. I continued to drive as I listened to his end of the conversation. From what I could tell he was ordering two plane tickets by phone. I didn't even know you could do that. About fifteen minutes later he looked at me and smiled stating that the plane was to leave around eight, though we should be there early.

"Tell me about your family?" I asked wanting to know more about my husband. I needed to know at least something about the family I moved into.

"My family is the best. Let's see, I lived in Oak Park, which is a suburb in Chicago. It's about twenty minutes from the city by car. I've lived there my whole life. My dad, Carlisle is a respectable doctor. He's a very fair and understanding person, he always seems to have to have good advice for people. My mother, Esme is the sweetest person. She's a privet interior designer and she also goes to a lot of charity events. She's really motherly. I call her my 1940's mother. They both are very…observant. We'd have to really step up the game when around them." He sighed deeply. "I have a brother Emmet, whose already married. His wife's name is Rosalie, and I have a sister Alice. She's not married but she has a long time boyfriend Jasper. All of us are very close."

I was quiet for a bit trying to take everything in. A father and mother who were observant, a brother and a sister, each who had someone with them. And he said that they were close. I was never really close to my family. Did they expect me to be close with them? I didn't know how to be close. I was always alone, whether it was at school or at home.

"What about your family?" He asked returning the question.

I bit my lip, and sighed. Could I tell him the whole truth, about Renee and Charlie? I didn't want to tell him, I was a bit embarrassed about my family. Especially when I spoke about them to people who seemed to have the perfect one, because when I did, I got pitied, and I hated being pitied on because of them.

"My family, umm…well my dad is chief of police in Forks, and my mom…well she uh…lives in Phoenix." True.

"Oh so your parents are divorced?" he asked.

"Yeah…umm…when I was little I didn't even remember." First part true, second par lie.

"So did you live back and forth between them?"

"Yeah…" Lie. What else could I say. My mother got up one day and told my father and I that we were the worse thing that happened to her before she left with a strange man, the morning of my first day of high school. Yeah that sounded wonderful. Truthfully I hadn't seen my mother since that morning.

I had always had the feeling that my mother wasn't a real…mother. She never really did the things that I thought mothers should do. We didn't play dress up when I was little, which was why now I hated doing extreme shopping for myself of any kind. We never talked about boys. I had to find out about sex by listening in on other kids, and there was no way Charlie was going to explain the birds and the bees to me. She never did my hair, or had mother daughter talks. She was always one to go, go, go. She had never stayed up with me though out the nights when I was sick. I always took care of myself. And I had never felt bad about it. I never felt bad that she wasn't around. Though I couldn't help but question myself. Should I have cried about it? Should I have called her up and told her how she ruined my life. I couldn't do that because I didn't feel like she had ruined it, and if I did, I kept it deep deep down in me, so deep I probably wouldn't even recognize it if it surfaced.

I was never hurt with my mother's leaving, at least I never thought I was hurt. It just never hit me. I even went to school that day. Though my father was a different matter. I was always daddy's little girl. I loved him with all my heart. Still did. That day my mother left changed his life. He started drinking more, and that drinking lead to gambling. He would bet anything. Games, cards, darts, races, anything. The only people that knew about the dangerous habit was me, and his drinking and gambling buddies. He kept it hidden from the community. Only about a few years ago had I stopped hurting that my father had completely forgot about me. About my well-being. I tried to get him help. I tired hiding money. I tried lots of things but nothing helped.

"That must have been hard. Going back and forth between them." Edward said my thoughts fading away.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Am I going to meet your father?" he asked.

Hell no! I thought but smiled tightly. "Umm…I would rather not. I don't think he'd take it well that his daughter got married without him knowing." I said which was a perfectly good excuse. Edward nodded.

It took about thirty more minutes to reach Forks, and within that time we learned a little more about each other. It was only the simple things, but worth knowing. Edwards favorite food was authentic Chicago style deep dish pizza, with little or no sauce, and no olives. His favorite color was blue. I've learned that he had traveled many places all over the world, which had me jealous, I had to admit. He talked about music and how he had been playing the piano his whole life. He wasn't a huge sports guy, but didn't mind watching a game every now and again. He talked about his company, and seemed to be very proud of his bother and himself and how far they had come. Edward was a very interesting person.

I couldn't help but glance at Edward every once and again when we entered Forks. His eyes took in everything around him….that wasn't much.

"Wow it's…nothing like Chicago." he mumbled.

I shrugged as I past familiar buildings, the small café, my old high school, which I pointed out to Edward, and various other small buildings. We passed the police station and I was relived that Charles car was still there.

I begin to get nervous as I took the familiar rode to my home. Would he be disappointed seeing the home that he bought? My home wasn't the best looking out there. Pulling up I looked up at the two story structure. The while paint that had covered it's entirely was now dull and chipped. The porch was cluttered with Charlie's fishing equipment and I cursed myself for not straightening up when I had the chance. Then again I didn't' think I would be bring my husband to my home.

As I put the truck into gear I looked over at Edward. I couldn't tell the expression of his face since he was facing the house. He opened the door to get out and his head was looking up. I, myself got out, slamming my doors shut and went to stand beside him.

"So this is what you gave me." I said softly.

He nodded his head slowly and looked down at me. "It seems to hold a lot of memories." he said.

I smiled tightly and nodded my head, surprised that he would say that. It was true. It did hold many memories, both happy and depressing. I took my keys out and headed towards the door, not wanting to remember those memories.

I turned to see Edward getting his own luggage out from the back of my truck before following me as I open the door.

"Umm…I'm going to go upstairs to pack, umm…make yourself at home."

He said nothing but nodded as his eyes fell against the pictures that were on the wall. I bit my lip. His silence was making me extremely tense. What was he really thinking? Did he think that the house was a piece of crap? I shook my head and quickly made my way to my room.

My room. It was a bit on the small side, but I had lived in this room my whole life. The walls was a cream white. I had changed the pictures on the wall throughout the years, from finger paintings, to boy bands when I was around 10 or so, to just pictures of my family. My full size bed with the purple bedding sat right in the middle against the wall, not made. A small desk sat in the corner with my notebook on top.

Kicking my flip-flops off, I quickly went to my bed getting on my hands and knees to get the large suitcase that was stashed under it. Throwing the blue case on top of the bed I began to put all of my important valuables in.

My mind was going hundred miles a second as I wrapped my notebook adapter up and placed it in neatly. I wondered what Edward was doing at that moment. I didn't hear the television or any other noise below me. Had he left? I still had my keys, though I doubt that he would take my truck seeing how much he complained about it being so slow. My thoughts turned to what I was leaving behind. Not much. I didn't really have any friends, and the one's I did have were long gone, some starting families or some still in school. The only person I would be leaving would be Charlie and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't notice if I was gone.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and stuffing shirts and jeans into my suitcase that I didn't notice that Edward had came upstairs. I turned around headed back to my closet when I noticed him. My heart and body jumped as I noticed him and my foot slammed on the bottom of my bed, stubbing my big toe.

"OW!" I moaned squeezing my toes together trying to get rid of the pain.

Edward quickly made his way over to me and sat me on the bed. "Are you always so clumsy?" he asked with a soft smile.

I just nodded my head as I sat. He bent down and took my foot, my toes still curled under from the pain. His fingers glided over them barely touching them.

"I think it's broken." I mumbled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You would be in a lot more pain if it was broken. Just a little pain. Relax your toes."

I bit my lip and slowly relaxed them. I felt a bit awkward having my foot in Edwards hand. He looked at me and smiled as his fingers played with my toes. I tired to keep the smile that threaten to come to my face but failed and tightened my toes up again. He looked at me questioningly.

"Ticklish." I answered.

He laughed, and I felt my stomach drop just at bit at the sound. "Well at least your toes don't hurt anymore huh?"

I nodded my head and relaxed my foot as he dropped it. I wanted him so bad to pick it back up. Even if I was ticklish.

"I called a taxi. I thought that we could leave your truck here, instead of paying extra to keep it at the airport. I hope that was alright?" he said standing up and looking down at me.

I nodded and stood up myself to continue packing.

"Your home is nice." he said sitting on the bed next to the suitcase. "You have lots of pictures."

"Yeah, my dad was a bit of a picture freak. Wanted to capture everything I did." I said. I grabbed a picture of him that was sitting on my desk next to one of Renee, and placed it in the suit case, leaving Renee's in the same spot, hoping that Edward didn't notice what I had did.

"You're not going to take one of your mother." he said and I looked at him quickly. "She was in lots of pictures downstairs so I guessed she was your mother."

I smiled tightly at him. "I already have another one of her. A better one." I lied.

He tilted his head looking at me so intensely that I had to look away. Did he realize that I was lying? Well if he did he didn't say anything. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom grabbing my toothbrush, knowing that I wouldn't take anything else with me. I did not have enough time to put shampoo in the recommend size bottles just to be able to board the plane.

I threw it in the suitcase, once I re-entered. I couldn't help to blush when I saw that Edward had made himself quite comfortable on my bed. His head was propped by my three pillows that I had and his body spread out. He looked perfect laying on my bed. Like he belonged there. I looked away quickly before he noticed that I was staring at him and went to my shelve.

"I didn't even see that." he said noticing the CD's that I had picked up.

He got up quickly and walked my way, standing behind me. I trembled as I felt his body heat hit me. What was happening to me? I shouldn't be feeling this way towards a person I had known less then two days. Then my mind caught up with me, I was married to this person in two days, what was the difference? He was my husband, and I did have the right to feel this way towards him right? I shook my head and quickly went around him placing the CD's in my suitcase.

"You have a beautiful collection." he said.

"Thank you." I mumbled, a bit surprised that he thought so. Most of my collection consisted of r&b, 40's and 50's, and classical. Yeah I know what a weird collection. You weren't going to find no Britney spears, or Panic! At the Disco in my room.

Finally finished with packing I closed my suitcase, zipping it all around and sat on my bed unsure as to what to do now.

"This is a pretty small town. What does one do here to have fun?" He asked sitting next to me.

I rubbed my arm where the goosebumps rose and shrugged. "Well there's not a lot to do here, we have a few beaches, umm…we have a local café where most of the high school kids hang out at. Most of the time people to Port Angelus to have fun, or if they have time Seattle."

"What did you do for fun?" he asked sounding very interested. I said nothing at first my thoughts taking over. I was a bit confused. I didn't understand why he acted like he wanted to get to know me. I mean I understand that he probably needed to know the basic's so it looked like we knew and loved each other, be beyond that he really had no reason to get to know me. "Bella?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Umm…I didn't do a lot. I mean I went to the movies every now and again. Slept over my friends Angela's house a few times but besides that, not much. Like I said not a lot to do." I sighed. "I guess it was a bit more fun when I was little, everything was more amazing I suppose."

He laughed. "I'd have to agree with that. I remember I use to love going with my father when he went to work. I was so amazed at every little thing. Over time I guess I just got used to it and it didn't seem that cool anymore."

I smiled thinking of a little Edward, with big green eyes taking in curious medical equipment. My own eyes widen as I heard a car pull up to the house. I jumped from my bed and rushed to the window that overlooked the front and sighed with relief, as I noticed a taxi. It had to have come from Port Angelus. We didn't have taxi's in Forks. I thought it had been Charlie. That would have been a nightmare, and I did not feel like explaining to Charlie that I had to get married to save our home and that I was leaving with my husband. Now just wasn't the right time.

"Taxi's here." I announced.

Edward stood up and grabbed the handles of my suitcase before I could reach it.

"You don't have to do that." I mumbled trying to take it from him be he held it out of reach.

"Of course I do." he smiled playfully. "I am your husband after all."

My mouth tightened at that word. Not because I was mad that he used it, no. It was because I felt my heart jumped when he did and I told myself that it shouldn't. He was just my husband for business. That's all.

"I'm going to go load this, and my bag." he said. "Take your time."

He reached for my hand squeezing it tightly before he let go and left. I sighed deeply as I looked around my room. This was the only room I had ever known. I had never lived by myself. I wouldn't now either, but this was different. I wouldn't have dad, or mom to live in the same house with me.

I wiped the lone tear that escaped from my eye as I closed my bedroom door. I hated being so emotional. It was just a room. My eyes stopped on Charlie's door and I walked over opening it. My eyes scanned the clean room that I had straightened up before I left for Seattle two days ago. It was pretty plain, mostly because when my mother left she took all of her stuff with her. There was a few shot guns lying against the wall, a bed, a dresser and a closet full of plaid shirts and jeans. It was simple, like Charlie use to be. I was going to miss him as much as I was mad at him. He was still my father, and though he left me emotionally, he was still there.

I shut the door and took a deep breath as I went down the stairs. I didn't bother looking in the kitchen or living room knowing that that's where most of my memories took place at. I probably would break down in tears if I even went into those two rooms.

Edward was standing against the taxi with his arms crossed looking up at the house as I walked out. I bit my lip and pushed my hands deep into my jeans.

"Not something you expected huh?" I asked, turning around and looking up at the white house.

"Like I said before, It hold lots of memories." he repeated. He sighed and opened the door for me to get in. I smiled at him and got into the taxi, giving the driver a small smile as I settled myself. Edward followed closing the door with a snap.

"William R. Fairchild International Airport." Edward said to the taxi driver who nodded his head and took off.

We didn't talk much as we drove to the airport. I was a little uncomfortable with the large, beer belly taxi driver glancing in the rearview mirror at me. He had a leering look on his face and I kept my eyes down or out the window, trying not to encourage him. Ew.

I jumped slightly when I felt Edwards arm wrap around my shoulder squeezing tightly. I winced in pain and looked at him but he wasn't looking at me, instead his eyes were on the driver. I tried to relax in his grip but it was nearly impossible for me. I told myself that I didn't want him to touch me in anyway, because his touches felt so nice, and I couldn't think of him or any of his touches in…that way. Business arrangement, I told myself.

I had never seen someone so anxious to get out of a car but Edward totally was. He took out his wallet before handing the taxi driver the money slapping it in his hand, I thought a little harder than necessary. The taxi driver popped open the trunk and Edward got out pulling me with him.

He took both of our luggage out with ease and slammed the trunk down.

"Come on." he snapped.

My eyes widen at his tone and I followed him into the small airport. There weren't many people about and I was glad that no one I knew was there. It wouldn't surprise me if there was.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked jogging a bit to keep up with his strides.

"I don't have an attitude." He said quickly as we went to the front desk so he could get our tickets.

I wasn't able to say anything because he started talking to the ticket holder, making sure our tickets were in. I sighed loudly and waited patiently until he was done. When he was he turned around with our luggage and went to the weigh in point.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked trying to gain his attention. I truly had no idea what was making him ignore me and act this way.

I sighed and turned around and walked away from him to sit in an empty seat. My eyes glanced up at the small screen. There were a few flights already up there. Most of them were to cities that I had never even heard of. I had thought that Chicago only had the O'Hara but apparently they had another. Chicago Midway International Airport…hmmm…

I was so fixated on that one particular airport that I hadn't realize that Edward had sat next to me. I turned to look at him when he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." he said softly leaning back in the hard chair.

I squeezed my hands tightly together. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked wanting to know what sat him off.

He shook his head quickly. "No. No it wasn't you it was that fucking driver." he said.

I didn't feel uncomfortable at his cursing. Charlie did it enough for me to have a tolerance of it, though I never really cursed before…I mean I've done it when I was mad, or had one of my clumsy spills, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. I frowned in confusion at him. "The driver? What did he do? Did he over charge you?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "You really don't know? You didn't notice."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He was checking you out." he shook his head. "No checking you out would be pleasant. He was more like stripping you in his mind. Fucking--I should have punched him or something."

My eyes widen and I shook my head. "Punched him? Edward he was just looking, I'm sure--"

"So you did notice?" he said hunching over.

"Yeah but I ignored him. You should have done the same." I said with a small smile on my face. He wanted to punch some guy for looking at me? Ha!

He shrugged and sat back throwing an arm around my shoulders. "But I don't want anyone looking at my wife like that." he said in a voice which I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. I looked at him and he had a small smile on his face. Crap…I couldn't tell.

Our flight had been called not long after and we went through the necessary steps for us to board a plane. My heart was beating fast. I had never been on a plane before. What if we crashed? What if I died? Then Charlie wouldn't even know cause I didn't even tell him where I was going and…

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as we board the plane.

I looked around the small plane. It was very small. I sighed deeply but didn't look at him, nodded my head.

We found our seats and Edward put our carryon's away. I stood in the aisle.

"Aren't you going to sit? You have the window seat." he said looking weirdly at me.

I shook my head. "You sit next to the window." I said softly. I didn't want my head to bust through the window when we crashed.

He nodded his head slowly and sat down. I said next to him and took a deep breath.

"Sorry it's so smushed. No first class."

I didn't respond. I wasn't worried about first class. I was worried that this was the day I was going to die. This was my first time on a plane and I didn't know what to expect.

"Bella, honey are you sure you're alright? You look a bit sick. Do you get motion sickness?" he asked sitting up. He grabbed my hand and looked me over.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I've never flew before."

His eyebrows shot to the sky and he smiled. "Really? I would have thought you would have seeing how you went back and forth between your mom and dad."

I think I paled even more then usually, seeing that I was caught in a lie, though I quickly avoided it. "We always drove."

He rubbed my hand softly. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

I nodded my head but didn't feel comforted.

The pilot came over the speaker announcing that they were going to take off and we were all to be buckled in. A tall slim, stewardess walked the narrow hallways. Her dirty blond hair was down but pulled back with a headband. He uniform was modest looking but somehow she seemed to pull it off making it look like a fashion statement. She smiled at the travelers making sure they were bucked in.

She came our way and stumbled a bit as her eyes landed on Edward. My hand automatically tightened around his and it was not out of fear. The stewardess with the gray-blue eyes smiled and continued our way.

"You two buckled in?" she asked with a seductive voice. Her eyes never left Edwards and I glared at her. Who the hell was she to be looking at my husband that way? Stupid skank. I didn't even realize how defensive I was being.

"I think we're fine, thank you." Edward said briefly glancing at her.

She didn't move. "I could make sure that's your in nice and tight."

I gasped as she actually leaned over to her hands on their way to Edwards waste. I scoffed and put my hand up to push her back before she could reach him. What was with Edward and women? First the witness at the wedding and now this bimbo.

"My husband said that we were fine." I seethed at her, my eyes narrowing towards her. She finally looked at me, then back at him, before looking back at me again. She smiled a knowing smile and nodded her head slowly.

"Of course." She looked at Edward again. "I hope you have a nice flight." she said before taking off to the back.

My fear was all gone as I heard Edward chuckling beside me. I looked at him with a scoffing look.

"I don't see what's so funny?" I said still seething.

"Nothing…nothing…" he said shaking his head. His hand was still wrapped around mine and I snatched to buckle my seat belt.

"I hope I'm not going to have to deal with women like this when we get home." I said missing the look he gave me when I said the word home. I sighed deeply. Why was I so worried about women flirting with Edward? As long as he didn't sleep with him, he wasn't actually breaking any rules. I rolled my eyes at myself. Business arrangement…I thought, that's all this was. "Because you know it'll probably mess up our plan." I said trying to put things in perspective.

I looked over at him and he had a frown on his face. "Unfortunately, we probably will run into a few more of those types of women. But I'm sure you'll put them in place. Won't you sweetie?" he stressed.

I was cut off saying what I wanted when I felt the plane starting to move down the runway. I quickly grabbed onto Edwards hand and squeezed tightly. It didn't seem to be hurting him and he squeezed back comfortably. I felt my stomach drop, as we were lifted into the sky. I told myself to calm down and tried to get my heart under control. I took my free hand and placed a finger in my ear.

"Ears popping?" Edward asked.

"Is that what's it's doing?" I said. It felt like I had water in them or something.

"It's because of the altitude. It'll go away soon."

We went a few minutes without talking. The stewardess had pasted us a few times her eyes lingering on Edward. I was just about to calm down when I felt the plane start to shake.

"Oh my god." I said to myself though I know Edward heard. He let go of my hand and wrapped an around my shoulder. The plane started to shake harder and I felt tears form behind my eyes. I didn't hear the words that Edward was saying. I watched as even the stupid stewardess had to sit down because the plane was shaking so hard. I felt a few tears make it's way down my cheeks as I turned and threw my face into the crook of Edward's neck. "We're going to die!" I said with a panic voice, as Edward rubbed my back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm craving reviews…and I really would like if you dropped me a line or two…helps with the quickness of updates. You know I was reading a story's reviews and there was this one that just totally surprised me. It was so harsh that my mouth dropped open…true it wasn't my type of story( since everyone has their type) but still…all I gotta say is wow…hope I never have one of those. REVIEW!! And hopefully there good and encouraging. **


	4. A Family of Huggers

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, they really have been making my day. I loved each and every one of them. Some of them had me laughing out loud. A few thing…**

**I know that that some of you don't like the whole Bella's lyring thing and seems to be that was a bit ooc…well the I kinda knew that. Some of the character will be a bit ooc but I'm going to try and stay as true as I possibly can without messing up my story.**

**And I hope you guys don't think I was trying to get reviews by telling you guys about that one harsh one I read on another authors story. I was just saying that I was surprise someone could be so harsh…that's all, but I do appreciate the one's that aren't going to flame me.**

**Once again sorry for spelling grammar mistakes…I did look over it but I might have missed something. Okay on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: All twilight character's belong to SM**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4: A Family of Huggers

**Edward's POV**

I felt her take deep breaths and I sighed as I thought about our long day. It hadn't been that hard transferring money to Bella's bank. Secretly, I put in an extra ten thousand dollars in. I knew it wasn't much, but hopefully she would have appreciate it, if her stubbornness catch up to her.

When we had finally reached her hometown I was a bit shocked about how different it was from Chicago. It was so small, and so…unpopulated. I wasn't sure if I would be able to survive living there, but I guess if Bella made it out alive I would probably be able to. I was a bit surprised when we pulled up to her home. Honestly, the way she talked about how she needed a job so badly I expected her to live in a small shack like house. I know it was a bit judgmental, but those were where my thoughts. I knew now why it was so important for her to save the white home. Like I told her it seemed to have so many memories. Her house were full of pictures, and I couldn't help but to smile when I looked at a baby, toddler, child, and teenage Bella. She was so cute.

I transfixed on her while she packed. I had been thinking about how graceful she was, my eyes focused on her long hair, when I was reminded that she was a bit clumsy. She had turned around and jumped in surprised stubbing her toe. As I took her foot in my hand I couldn't help but to be turned on just a little as I caressed her small foot. A smile formed on my face as I thought about the situation. Her foot was so soft, it made me wonder if her whole body was that soft.

I had recognized her ignoring the picture of her mother when she placed her father's picture in her suitcase. I felt a bit…what was the word…suspicious when she talked about her family. I felt as though she was either lying or not telling me the whole truth. I didn't know why she would lie to me about her family. It wouldn't change our whole situation at all. I guess I could understand her keeping some stuff from me, I mean we had only known each other for a few days. Maybe after a while she would feel a bit more comfortable talking about it. She was keeping something from me.

I turned to look up when I felt Bella's hand tighten on mine. The stewardess was passing us slowly her eyes lingering on me, but I felt nothing like what the old Edward would felt and done which would be trying to flirt with the women. That was the second time that it had happened and I asked myself if it was because of Bella. I mean she was a beauty, there was no doubt about that but it was something else. It was something about her the way she held herself. She was a mix of mystery, coyness, and undiscovered sexuality.

So yeah, maybe I did have a bit of a crush on her, she was my wife after all. I rolled my eyes to myself when I thought about stupid ass taxi driver who was staring at her as though she was a chili dog that he had just finished eating. I was surprised that we didn't crash seeing how his eyes seemed to never leave Bella. Damn. I tried to relay a message to him by throwing my arm protectively around her shoulders, but he didn't get it and that just pissed me off even more. Maybe I did act a little childish when she asked me if I was alright.

I guessed the only reason I snapped was because I was trying to figure out why I felt the need to be so…jealous. I mean, yeah she was my wife, but this was only suppose to be an business arrangement. This was suppose to be planned, fake love. Hell I didn't know if I loved her yet…seeing how it's only been two days, but I sure in hell liked her a lot. Well liked her enough that I knew that I needed to convince her to sleep with me at least.

I never was really good at the whole, liking a girl because of her personality, and though Bella had an amazing personality, mostly because it seemed like she wasn't fawning over me every second or trying to impress me, I only wanted to take it to a physically level. And that's where it got confusing, if I only wanted to take it to a physical level, then why in the hell was I ignoring other women, and being jealous of taxi drivers.

I didn't think my brain could take all this back and forth.

I felt Bella relax completely in my arms and I looked down at her to find her looking calmly down at the floor. The plane had stopped it's turbulence for a while but I knew she was waiting for more.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked not taking my arm from her shoulder. I needed to be able to touch her as much as possible. I thought that maybe if I kept touching her, she wouldn't be able to resist me once I get I take it to another level.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "That was just really scary."

I nodded my head understandingly. "Yeah sometimes it is, but I promised you nothing would happen and nothing will."

She looked over at me a slight smirk on her lips. "You make that promise a lot." she said.

"It's because I mean it."

From then on the plane went smooth sailing. We continued talking, and I noticed that Bella for the most part wanted to talk more about me and my life then about her. The questions I would ask she would answer quickly, before turning it back to me. Even though I didn't get a lot of facts from her I did get to know her a bit more. She blushed a lot. I mean too many times to count, but I found it not only adorable but sexy as hell. And she stuttered when she got nervous while tucking her hair behind her ear. When I said something that might have been unbelievable she would bite her bottom lip, very full lip, and narrow her eyes at me waiting for me to tell the truth. Her voice was naturally soft and quiet. If we ever got into a huge argument I wouldn't be surprised if her voice didn't raise at all, though once again her voice was very sexy and feminine. I was definitely glad that I had picked Bella Swan to be my wife. People would fall for her like crazy. Now all we had to do was keep up the act.

It was around one thirty or so when they finally arrived at the Midway Airport Illinois. Bella had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I woke her up softly as we landed. We would have to act like the perfect couple because you never knew who knew you, and who would be watching.

I grabbed her hand and led her slowly off the plane and into the airport. Her eyes were barely open and she was dragging her feet along. I smiled at her. She looked like a little kid who needed to be carried.

"Bella, you need to wake up. I'm not going to be able to hold your hand if I have the luggage."

She sighed deeply and opened her eyes wide trying to get herself to wake. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. I told myself that it was just for looks, but seriously who would be looking at us at one thirty in the morning.

After getting our luggage I quickly led Bella outside, hoping that the night air would bring her about…it didn't.

"Come on Bella, let's wave down a taxi." I said pulling pushing her softly.

"I don't wanna." she said sighing.

If Bella was this tired already at one thirty, that made me think that she was telling the truth and she didn't go out a lot. Hell one-thirty was early for me. Though the time change was different, but she should be feeling as though it was eleven thirty. I shook my head. Yeah I needed to get her out more, let her have fun.

It didn't take long to wave down a taxi since many were there in the first place waiting on customers. After loading our luggage we finally made our way back to my home. I decided to actually go to my apartment first. It would be kinda rude to wake my parents up and introduce them to my wife in the middle of the night.

During the ride home, Bella head was on my shoulder the whole way. I was afraid that her neck would be sore or she would be uncomfortable, but she seemed very sated.

"Bella. Come on sleepyhead. Time to go in." I whispered to her as we pulled up to my apartment. She groaned loudly mumbling under her breath before she lifted her head and followed me out of the car.

I paid the driver and led her into the forty six story building. It honesty took me forever to find the right place after I moved out of my parents house. I wanted someplace comfortable, stylish, and privet. And this seemed to be the place. I waited impatiently as the elevator made it's way down to pick us up, I kinda had to push Bella in. I couldn't believe she hadn't woken up fully by now. Maybe she was just one of those sleepers that once they fell asleep they weren't waking up till they were rested.

Once we reached the forty-second story--I had to be high enough so no one could easily peek in my home, I unlocked my door and went in Bella following.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled throughout the dark apartment. I sat our luggage by the door and grabbed Bella's hand knowing that I could get situated when she was off her feet.

I considered taking her to my room, almost ignoring the fact that she said that she wanted us sleeping in different room. I sighed and followed her rules leading her to the guest room.

She sighed deeply as she sat on the bed.

"Are we home?" she asked sleepily.

I smiled secretly. "Yeah baby we're home. Lay down, you're in bed."

She laid across the bed and instantly went out. I sat down next to her and sighed deeply. My hand reached out to tuck the brown tresses behind her ear. So soft. I quickly removed her shoes setting them at the end of the bed before I once again bent down and kissed her on the forehead. That was going to become a habit.

I left her sleeping and went back into the hallway walking around the bend towards the living room. I went over to my answering machine, yes I still had one, and checked my messages. I knew it was pretty pointless to have one, since I had my cell, but people still called the house to leave messages.

There were three that were unheard. The first was from the apartment manager warning me that a hot water piped that had bust while I was away was fixed, the second was from my mother calling to tell me not to miss Sunday dinner, why she couldn't call my cell…no idea. The last was from my brother Emmet, His voice came up as Dark Vader saying he was my father. Jackass.

I decided that I might as well get some sleep also. Tomorrow would be a big day and I needed as much rest as I possible could. Leaving our luggage in the living room until the morning I went down the hall and into my bedroom that was opposite Bella's.

Laying on the bed I put my hands to my eyes and groaned. I was married. I couldn't believe I was married, and I had to convince people I had changed my ways and was in love. Though personally I didn't think my ways were that bad to begin with.

****

I laid in bed a little bit longer than necessary before I realized that today was the day that the people who mattered most to me would find out that I was married. I sat in bed running a hand through my hair before I rolled over to the edge of my bed, my bed was a super ultra king, and I liked sleeping in the middle. If I splurged on anything that I bought for my apartment it was my bed.

I stood up from the light tan linens that were tangled about me. I was so nervous about what would happen today.

I walked out of my room towards Bella's to wake her up only to find the bed made and the room empty. I frowned as I heard the running of feet and I walked quickly to the living room.

The balcony doors were open and Bella stood facing them a hand covering her mouth in shock. I looked at her profile and couldn't help but to think that she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was still damp from the shower that I guess she took this morning. She wore a pair of slimming black flared jeans with a gray tee-shirt on. It had designs of a about five white flowers going down the back.

I cleared my throat and she turned my way her eyes wide.

"What happened?" I asked walking towards her.

"I swear I didn't mean to." She said shaking her head.

"Didn't mean to what?"

She walked slowly towards the balcony doors but didn't actually go outside.

"Bella what happened?"

She blushed fiercely and kept her eyes outside. "I was kinda eating an apple and I was enjoying the view. I went to stand by the uh--the uh--rail, and I kinda dropped my apple."

My eyes widen and I went on the balcony. "From the building?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip. "I'm so sorry."

I looked over the edge a smile forming on my face. You really couldn't see anyone in particularly. There were a few people walking though. I started laughing.

"It's not funny. What if I hit someone with it? What if they complain and we get in trouble?"

I looked back at her as she leaned against the door. "What? It's funny." She shook her head a smile threatening to come on her face. "I mean if it really did hit someone how would that know it came from this apartment? You know I probably would be freaking out, if fruit started falling from the sky."

She finally laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. It was soft, just like her voice, but it had a little…twinkling to it. I shook my head and walked past giving her a small smile. "Don't worry about it, clumsy."

She followed me in and looked around at the apartment. "You have a beautiful home. I mean it's huge."

I nodded my thanks, "It took me forever to find an apartment."

She laughed again and shook her head. "This isn't an apartment…it's more like a condo or something." she continued looking around in amazement, though I was sure she already had her fill when she woke up.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked sitting down on the plush couch.

"Well, I thought I would take a shower and then we'd head out."

She nodded slowly her eyes on the carpet. "To your parents house?"

"Yep. They need to know as soon as possible. I'm sure once my mother knows I'm married it would only be a matter of time before the whole world knows." I gave her a smile and turned around to go to the bathroom. "We'll leave when I'm finished."

"Okay." she said softly.

I quickly did all the necessities that were needed when woke up in the morning. After my quick hot shower I threw on a pair of dark jeans and a light blue button up shirt. I made my way back into the living room to find Bella hanging the phone up. I hadn't heard anyone call.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"The bank. I had to make the transaction." she said shaking her head in amazement. "It's done. The house is paid for."

I chuckled and grabbed my keys off the counter as well as my cell. "Did you doubt that the money would be there?"

She shook her head quickly. "No…no, I'm just…still a bit shocked. You don't know how long I've been trying to pay the mortgage and now…it's taken care of." She gave me a smile that made my heart race just a bit…just a bit, and I smiled back. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." I stared at her a bit longer than necessary and snapped out of my thoughts. "Ready?"

She looked down at herself. "Is this appropriate? I don't wanna go looking like I have no manners or anything?"

"It's fine. Believe me my family is totally laid back."

After locking the apartment up. I grabbed a hold of her hand as we walked outside. I wouldn't have been surprised if we ran into someone I knew. And we did, another resident of the building. The only thing I knew about the guy was his name was Blake, and that he was a trust fund kid. I never hung out with him before. Though my eyes did narrow at him as he checked Bella out. What was with men checking her out? Damn.

"The garage is underground?" she said as we made our way down another flight of stairs. "That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess they think it's safer then being on top in front of everyone." I said shrugging my shoulders and leading her to my baby.

Oh my baby. I loved my Volvo, as though it was my own child. I took pride in the fact that it didn't have one scratch on it, and no one…no one has ever gotten behind the wheel and actually drove it. She's was all mine.

"Wow, this is your car?" she asked as I ran my hand across the silver hood.

"Yep. It's my baby."

She rolled her eyes and we got in.

"This is really nice." she said looking down at the GPS, and system.

"Thank you."

I knew it wouldn't take me long to reach my parents house so I decided to try and get her prepared. Well…not only her but me also. This was going to be the biggest lie I ever told my parents…well telling them I was married wasn't a lie, but the part about me loving her so much…that part was….wasn't it.

I bit my lip hard. Now I was questioning it? What the hell was wrong with me? I glanced over at her and she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you always drive this fast?" she said tightening her seat belt. I laughed loudly.

"What are you talking about fast? I'm barley past the speed limit."

She scoffed. "The speed limit is forty and you're going sixty? What if we crash?"

"We're not going to crash. I've never been in a crash before." I laughed. "What's with you and crashes." I asked remembering the plane incident.

She sighed but said nothing.

"Look we're almost there." I said gaining her attention again. I saw her bit her lip and rub her hands together nervously. "We're going to have to step up the game Bella. I love you, you love me, remember?"

She nodded her head.

"They are going to be a bit shocked first but they'll love you. You're just the type of girl my mother always wanted me to marry."

She blushed deeply and looked out the window. I smirked and licked my lips as I continued. "I might have to kiss you every now and again."

Her head snapped to mine. "What? Kissing…can't we just do that behind closed doors…?" she blushed. "I--I mean--you know…without actually doing it." She sighed. "Not doing it…I mean l-like kissing…oh god."

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud at her stumbling words. She reached over and hit me playfully on my arm.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is." I said catching my breath. "And yes, it's necessary. My parents know me, They would know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. You're way to beautiful."

I glanced over to see her reaction. It was nothing what I expected. There was a tint of a blush there but her expression was blank, though her eyes held a bit of sadness. I frowned at her reaction. What was that about?

We finally pulled up to my parents large house. It seemed like every light was on in the house, shining through the large open blind windows. I looked over at Bella whose mouth dropped in shock as she looked up at the house.

"It's huge! You really are loaded?"

I laughed and got out the car, rushing over to her side and opening the door. She smiled softly at me before her eyes went back to the house.

"Are you ready to meet your in laws, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked playfully.

She sighed deeply and shrugged. "Bring it on, Mr. Cullen."

I grabbed her hand and led her up the curving steps that led to the front door. We walked into the large and bright foyer of the house and I closed the door after Bella. I could smell food already cooking and my stomach rumbled just a bit. I looked down at Bella who was trying to take everything in with her eyes before I squeezed her hand a bit and took a deep breath.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. I led Bella to the dining room only to find no one there. I had to pull her along just a bit to the living room, seeing how she wanted to keep staring at everything.

"Edward?"

I turned around to the sound and watched as my mother walked into the living room a huge smile on her face. She rushed towards me, her light brown curls flying behind her. I gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek hugging her tightly. She patted my cheek and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I loved my mother.

"I was so worried. You didn't even tell me and your father that you were leaving. We had to find out from Emmet. And then I tried to call you on both of you phone but of course you didn't pick up." She rambled. "You know you really shouldn't do this to your mother…you almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't know if you were safe or hurt or --"

"Mom!" I said laughing. "I'm fine. I'm right here. Next time I'll be a good little boy and tell mommy where I'm going." I joked. She smirked at her slapping my arm in play.

Her eyes took on a shock look as they settled on Bella, who had her hands clenched together tightly. Bella smiled nervously at her.

"Who is this?" My mother asked confused.

"Mom, this is Bella." I said placing an arm on Bella's lower back.

"Wow…she looks nothing like the girls you usually bring home."

I scoffed but ignored the comment.

"Oh no dear." My mother said grabbing a hold of Bella's hands. "Not like that, I just mean you're so much prettier, and not…what's the word…scandalously clad?"

"Mom."

Bella laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh no dear…call me Esme. I'm so glad that Edward finally found a girlfriend who doesn't look like she's--"

"Mom!" I widen my eyes at her to get her to stop. My mother smirked. "Mom, Bella isn't my girlfriend. She's--uh…she's--"

"Is that Edward I hear?"

My father walked into the living room with an apron around his waste. I let go of Bella for a few seconds to give him a hug and questioning look before going back to her side.

"I was helping your mother in the kitchen." he replied. "How was Seattle, you finish that deal?"

"Yeah it wasn't really hard once I laid out the plan." I said giving him the update.

My father nodded and finally noticed Bella, and gave her a soft smile.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked.

"This is Bella." My mother blurted out hugging my father around his waste. "she's Edward's girlfriend. I told them that she seems way more appropriate then…well you know."

"I'll agree." My father said holding out his hand for Bella to shake, which she did so. "Good to meet you Bella? I didn't know you had a girlfriend Edward."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waste copying my parents stance. "I don't have a girlfriend."

My parents gave me a weird look their eyes going from my arm to my face again. I felt Bella lean into me and I took a deep breath.

"Um--Actually, Bella is my uh…uh…my…wife."

I smiled and laughed uncomfortably as I looked at my parents shocked faces. Their hands dropped to their sides and my mother's mouth hung open slightly. My father crossed his arms and looked at me as though he couldn't figure me out or something.

"Married?" he asked. "Seriously?"

I nodded my head and looked down at Bella, smiling softly. She gave me a small squeeze.

"I don't believe it." My mother gasped. "Married. You got married?"

My parent's looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. I hated when they did that. My father shook his head in amazement.

"You really got married?"

"Yes. I'm really married." I stressed.

My mother was looking at Bella shaking her head slightly. "Oh Bella, please don't look so sad."

Sad? Damn she was playing it good.

"I'm not mad or anything. Okay so I'm a bit upset, because I wasn't invited." she stressed looking at me. "But I'm just shocked. I mean Edward never had any intention on getting married and he finally did, I'm just so…happy!"

Now I was shocked. "Happy? Shouldn't you be like yelling and saying I'm making a mistake."

My father laughed. "Come on Edward. I doubt you would marry someone if you didn't truly love them. I mean look at your lifestyle…" he cleared his throat with a smirk on his lips. "Sorry, past lifestyle. You couldn't stay with a women a day before you tossed her out. Now marriage. Congratulations son."

I looked down at Bella truly shocked that they accepted it so well. My mother moved forward and hugged Bella tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

Esme pulled back and had tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy!"

My father gave me and Bella a huge kissing Bella on the cheek. She blushed of course.

"Glad to have a another daughter in law! So who else have you told."

"You're the first to know." I declared. He gave me a look.

"What about Bella's family?"

"We told them." Bella said suddenly. "But they didn't take it as well as you guys did. They couldn't see how in love I was with Edward." She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you so much for accepting this."

My father was putty in her hands. He smiled warmly at her. "It's no probably at all. Esme loves big family and ours just keep growing."

Esme giggled and sighed. "I gotta continue dinner…it should be ready in a bit, Come on Carlisle." She said grabbing his hand and practically running out the living room into the kitchen.

I tuned to Bella and smiled. "I can't believe they…just accepted it like that."

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Maybe it's be easier than I thought."

I nodded my head agreeing with her when I heard loud stomping on the stairs. It could be no one other than--

"Emmet." I said as he rounded the corner. He stopped and looked at me in shock as though he didn't know I would be here.

"When the hell did you get back?" he asked walking in the living room, a huge smile on his face.

"Early this morning." I said.

"Deal went through?"

"Yep." I looked at him up and down and gave him a questioning look. "Emmet why is half of your shirt in and half of it out?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He laughed and unbuttoned his pants to fix himself.

"Oh god." I heard Bella said.

"You know how Rose and I have to christen everything." He said with a smirk. He finally looked at Bella and his eye's got larger. "Whoa there…you didn't see my package or anything did you?"

I sighed and shook my head. I knew Bella was blushing. "Emmet shut up."

"And who is this, another one of your bimbo's--"

"No!" I snapped at him, Emmet just smiled. "This is Bella…my wife."

Emmet didn't even pause before he started laughing. I looked down at Bella who had her eyes narrowed at him but a playful smile on her lips. She was still tucked against me and I took comfort in that.

"What the hell Edward?" Emmet said still laughing. "I can barely breath…oh…oh…give me moment." It took a few seconds for Emmet to calm down and I glared at him.

"I don't know what's so funny about my marriage."

That started him all over again. I sighed. "Come on dude? Really who is she…"

"My wife, Emmet. I'm serious."

Emmet finally looked at both of us, realization coming to his face. "What!" He yelled. "You got…married?" He looked down at Bella and smiled at her. "No offense…Bella was it, but Edward getting married is just…he's such a manwhore, I can't believe he'd take himself off the market."

"Shut up Emmet." I said a slight blush filling my face. "Stop talking like that."

"So married huh? You sure you just didn't pay her to be your pretend wife or something." He said laughing.

I felt Bella tense next to me and I rubbed my hand on her shoulder. "No, I have the marriage certificate and everything. We're really truly married."

Emmet shook his head in amazement before looking at Bella intensely. I felt her lean more into me as he stared at her and I was about to tell Emmet to back off before a smile formed on his face.

"Well at least you're not like the skanks Edward usually bring home. You actually seem pretty cool. If you can catch someone like Edward you must be cool. I mean I don't know you yet but appearance wise…You're hot, so I can see why Edward would fall for you, but you seem very…ladylike…yeah that's the word cause lord knows some of Edward's girl were complete bit--"

"Where is your wife?" I interrupted him and he laughed.

He ignored me and walked towards Bella, pulling her out of my arms. She gasped loudly as he picked her up and hugged her tightly to him. I looked at him as though he was crazy. What the hell was wrong with my family? Hugging people and shit…Emmet held on a bit longer then necessary and he looked up at me with a smirk on his face, Bella still in his arms.

"I think that's enough." I said pulling Bella back, as she laughed. I didn't wrap my arms around her but instead stepped in front of her to block Emmet of his view. Emmet just laughed.

"Mom! Dad!"

The three of our heads turned towards the singing song voice that caught our attention. I heard the front door closed and I knew it was my sister Alice. I knew that she was going to love Bella.

"Come on Jasper! He's here somewhere." We heard her say.

Her small body peeked in the living room, and her eyes grew as they landed on me. She let go of Jasper's, her boyfriend, hand and ran over to me wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy you're home. I just have a feeling that you have something to tell me!"

I sighed and shook my head at her feelings. She had always had them since as long as I could remember…and usually she was right.

"Where's my hug? I'm your brother too." Emmett complained.

Alice scoffed. "I saw you yesterday." she said giving him just as big of a hug. She turned back to me ignoring Emmet all together.

"So…what is it?"

I laughed and looked at Jasper who was leaning against the wall shaking his head. "What's up Jasper? How have you been?"

Jasper smiled. "Pretty well thank you, and yourself."

"Pretty good. Couldn't be better. Washington was a really nice place." I said ignoring Alice's head going from me to Jasper and back again.

"Really…I always heard it was nice up there…" Jasper continued.

"Stop!" Alice said her voice whining. "Edward. It's not funny. What are you hiding?"

"He's hiding me." Bella said suddenly stepping from around me.

Alice eyes widen and she smiled at Bella brightly, before jumping up and down. "You're Edwards girlfriend!" she screeched. "Oh my god! Finally! You know I knew that he would find someone who wasn't a completely slut!"

"Alice!" I snapped at her. She ignored me.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, my boyfriend and you are…."

"Bella." Bella said a smile on her face probably before of my sisters reaction.

Alice tilted her head to the side…"Bella…" she urged trying to get her to say her last name.

Bella looked at me and I wrapped an arm around her. "Bella Cullen." She said softly.

Alice didn't jump and down…she didn't have a smile on her face, in fact she looked totally pissed. Her eyes turned on me.

"How could you do this to me!" she said dramatically. "I've waited forever to plan you wedding and you just go off without telling me. I thought you loved me." She placed her hand over her heart, fell to the ground and shook her head.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "She's always like this. A bit to dramatic for her own good."

"I thought I was your sister. You're friend. And you did this. You broke my heart." She said.

Everyone in the room looked at her with rolled eyes.

"Alice," I said just wanting her to stop, knowing her it would turn into a monologue. " How about you plan an reception like party for me and Bella. You can invite friends family…people from our work." I said hoping she would agree. "You can plan it all."

She looked at me and wiped the fake tears from her face and stood up. "Well it's better than nothing." She turned towards Bella and hugged her. Bella stumbled just a bit hugging her back. "I'm so excited that I have another sister in law. We're going to have so much fun. We can have lunch like the sex in the city girls, and go shopping. Oh we have to go to the Magnificent Mile, they have over 460 stores!"

"Shopping?" Bella said softly. "Really? I mean I really don't need anything."

"Of course you do…Ohh I can't wait. We're going to have so much fun."

"Ummm…."

"And they have the most amazing restaurants, all kinds of culture stuff…hmm…maybe we can go tomorrow…I'm not doing anything I don't think…"

Alice continued talking and Bella seemed to have a hard time taking it all in. it was hard to do that when Alice was excited, because she talked really fast.

"What's with all the yelling?"

We all looked towards the doorway to find Rosalie, Emmett's wife walk though. She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but Bella…Bella, blew her out the water. I smirked thinking about how my wife was so much hotter than Emmet's. She stood by Emmet and grasped her hand. It didn't take long for Rose to spot Bella. Her eyes immediately narrowed at her and I grabbed Bella's hand pulling her slightly to me, making her lose contact with Alice.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked tightly.

"This is Bella." Alice said with a huge smile. "Edward's wife."

Rose eyes widen and she looked at me in shocked. She started laughing, the same as Emmet did before she realized that we were serious. "Come on. Really?" she said. She pushed her blond hair behind her ear and shook her head. Her eyes scanned Bella's body trying to figure her out. When she looked back at me she had a look of appalling look on her face.

"Are you stupid?" she asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

"Come on Edward. How did she trick you?" Rose asked crossing her arms over her buxom chest.

"Trick me?"

"You left two day's ago and now you home…married. How did she get you to agree to that. What did she do?"

I shook my head. "I asked her to marry me Rose. I'm in love with her and she's in love with--"

"Oh I bet she's in love…not with you though. With your money."

I felt Bella tense. "You're wrong." she said a little anger coming through, just a little.

"Really?" Rose smiled. "You expect me to believe that Edward, Chicago's most eligible bachelor, Mr. Player, Mr. I take random girls home every night, and don't give a shit about them, actually settled down and got married."

"That's enough Rose." Emmet said trying to pull her back. Rose pulled out of his grip and walked to me.

"Be smart Edward. She'll completely ruin us. She'll take you for everything you got. How could you be so stupid?"

"Rose, I love Bella." I said harshly. "If you don't like it well then I'm sorry, but--"

"But nothing!"

"Rosalie, I swear I didn't even know Edward had money when I met him." Bella said.

"Don't say my name you dirty gold digger."

"Rose!" I snapped. "I won't deal with you calling my wife out of her name! Emmet, get your wife."

"Rose baby, they love each other. It's so obvious." Emmet said grabbing her firmly and pulling her out of my face.

"I bet when you found out you knew you hit the jackpot!" Rose seethed.

"I didn't…I wasn't even thinking about--" Bella started but Alice interrupted her.

"Rose, Bella lived in Washington, I doubt she knew about our family."

Rose looked at Alice stunned that she was going against her. "Come on Alice. You know just as well as I do, how people try and sneak their way into our family. It wouldn't surprised me if she smelled money on Edward."

"Rose. I'm going to say this again." My temper was getting to me and I glared at her. Who the hell did she think she was to call my wife a gold-digger, when she clearly wasn't. "Leave it alone. Our marriage has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" She said walking towards me but was pulled back by Emmet. "Well when she divorces you and takes all you're money, the Cullen's are going to be a laughing stalk, because she got one on you. Did you even get a prenup?"

I didn't answer her but instead exhaled sharply. I felt Bella rub her soft hand on my back calming me down. I licked my lips.

"Oh this is great! Now she's take every penny! Do you realize that she can take your company. I hope you aren't thinking about having kids because--"

"Rosalie Shut up!" I growled at her. Emmet narrowed his eyes at me, but I blew him off.

"Edward stop talking to my wife that way." he said his voice calm.

"Yeah well tell you wife to stop talking about mine that way! I know what I'm doing Rose, and I trust Bella with everything I got, it's not my fault if you can't. She's my wife and I love her and nothing you say is going to stop that so you might as well drop it."

Rosalie's eyes looked at Bella and glared at her hard.

"And stop looking at her as though you wish she was dead!" I snapped.

Rose scoffed and looked at the wall behind my head. Her arms were crossed tightly, and her jaw was set. I knew she wanted to say more, but she kept quiet. I loved Rose. I really did. She was like another sister, but the girl was just to hardheaded for her own good. She didn't accepted anyone new and was always blowing people off before she knew them. I knew she loved our family, and only wanted to see us safe and happy, but right now I wasn't thinking of that.

I looked at Alice who had made her way to Jasper. She was looking up with a far away look with a small smirk on her face. Her lips were moving quietly, and I could have swore she said the word dress. Jasper was looking between me and rose with a tense look in his eye just waiting for us to go at it again. I looked down at Bella.

Who was looking sadly at the ground. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, relaying to her that it was alright.

Esme peeked around the corner a soft smile on her face, clearing her throat she got all of our attention. "Dinner!" She said a bit too happily.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah it's pretty long, I'm going to have to put the dinner in the next chapter…this was 16 pages! Reviews are welcomed like always and I'll start writing on the next chapter ASAP. **


	5. Dinner and Conversation

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks everyone for the reviews that you sent1 I really appreciated it. **

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to SM**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Dinner and Converastion

**Bella's POV**

When we had left the airport on the way to Edwards home, I was dead on my feet. I hadn't slept in what felt like forever because I had been so stressed out about kinda job, and then there was the fact that Edward wanted me as his wife. So sleeping had been limited, seeing how I was up most of the time worrying and thinking. So I didn't know most of what happened once we arrived to Chicago.

When I had woke up that morning I had been amazed at his vast and well furnished apartment. Well, he called it an apartment, I called it a penthouse loft. It was absolutely huge. He wasn't awake when I woke so I took the time to get used to my new living quarters. I didn't want to get to nosy so instead I just looked around.

I had been starving thirty minutes later and decided to eat an apple that I had noticed on the counter of the kitchen, knowing it would hold me over until I had a proper meal.

Chicago was really a beautiful city. I had quietly went out to the large balcony, which had an assortment of plants everywhere and looked out to the Chicago skyline. I knew that shouldn't have leaned on the rail while I was eating the apple, because I knew something other then me eating the apple would happen. And it did. My apple slipped smoothly from my hand and made it's way towards the ground below. My first reaction was that I hit someone and they were looking up at me. I didn't consider that I was forty plus stories above and they couldn't see me.

I was a bit embarrassed when Edward found out what happened, though it was a bit funny. When I had turned around to look at him…he looked…delicious. His copper like hair was sat messy on his head and she had a huge suspicion that that was the way he was going to wear it throughout the day. When he had returned from his shower I was right. Though his hair was wet, he looked really cute.

I had to wonder why Edward still picked me. I mean, I wasn't stupid. I know that Edward would only be attracted to really pretty women. I couldn't see him with anyone less appealing then himself and I was way under the radar.

As we drove insanely fast towards Edwards parents house, my nerves started to kick in. This was the real deal, I had to become to best actress known to man to pull this off. I wondered if I could be touchy and lovely with Edward. It wasn't that it was hard not to because, I mean look at him, but I didn't want to look stupid trying to do it.

When he brought up the kissing…oh man. I had been wanting to try and kiss him again, just to feel the same feeling I felt when he kissed me to seal our marriage but I didn't want it to get to our of control. This was only for business and not pleasure. Then why did I want the kiss so bad. Bad Bella.

I wasn't so much stunned when he said that I was beautiful as I was panicky. Did that mean he liked me more than a business arrangement? Did he want to kiss me on his own accord? Or Was he just trying to build up my confidence by lying to me. I was thinking so hard I didn't even reply to him.

I couldn't believe that a doctor and a privet interior owned such a grand house, Mr. Cullen was probably good in investing in the market or something. It was freaking huge! Edward was right, I had married into a very rich family, making me rich. Not that I would take that for granted or anything. I had never really had money that I could toss around or do anything I wanted.

Meeting Edwards parents I was edgy. Of course the usually questions ran through my mind, would they like me? Would they accept me? Would they find out before we even had a chance to open our mouths? I was a bit scared of what would happen. I could imagine his mother crying saying that I took away her baby, and his father looking down in disappointment. Oh god.

Yeah…that's not how it happened. His parents were…well, wonderful is a word that comes to mind. It took Edward a few times to actually tell them but when he did they just…accepted it. What? If I told my parents that I had just gotten married without them knowing well, they'd probably disinherited me, not that I had anything to inherited now, but you get it. They completely just accepted it. Gave me a hug and everything.

I could tell that they were nice down to earth, not stuck up people. His mother was beautiful, kind hearted, and motherly, just as Edward said. Just in those few minutes she was more a mother than Renee ever was. His father was…well I know where Edward get's his good looks from. His charming smile and blonde hair would make any girl fall to her knees. I wonder if Esme has to fight for her husband constantly. They both were beautiful and looked a bit to young to have children as old as Edward. Good genetics.

Emmett was…well meeting him was…let's just say I like him. He was a huge man. Standing over Edward, made him look like a giant, standing over me made me look like an ant. He made me blush so bad when he casually talked about sex with his wife. I wasn't used to people just talking about it. Therefore cue the blush. It took a while for Emmett to see that we were really married and once again I was surprised that he took it so well.

Alice, Edward sister was a little firecracker, not waiting to go off, but was going off every single second. She was a beautiful girl with short, choppy black hair, and large eyes. She was small. Smaller than me, and tiny. But she was a ball full of energy. When she found out she actually pulled me into a huge. As awkward as that was, I felt a bit more comfortable. Though Edward was right…she was a bit dramatic, I thought she was for real when she fell to the ground and started crying. She reminded me of a BRATZ doll. Passion for fashion and all that. I didn't know if I would be able to hang with her. She seemed to like shopping…a lot and I, didn't.

I wouldn't have been shocked at the supermodel blonde statements, had everyone's else's reactions been the same. Rosalie, Emmett's wife hated me from sight. This was the reaction I expected but I didn't like it. She was very intimidating and when I tried to defend myself, my words came out weak, so I was glad when Edward stepped in and defended me. It actually made my heart beat a little faster than necessary about what he was saying. I know it wasn't real, but just hearing them…I couldn't help it. But one look at Rosalie, those feelings disappeared and I was a bit…frightened?

One thing I did notice was that no one seemed shocked that we were married but the fact that he married me. I knew for a fact now that Edward wasn't Mr. Innocent that he claimed to be. Supposedly the girls he dated were nothing like me and I was well…better, perfect. I couldn't help but to smile at that thought. Did they really think that I was Edward's match?

Esme announced dinner. I could see that she felt the tension and was trying to break through it. Alice and Jasper were the first one's to leave, Alice actually running and Jasper following behind her walking. Emmett had to pull Rosalie out of the living room, seeing how she kept staring me down.

Edward still had his arm around me and I exhaled the breath that I had been blocking. He looked at me and smiled tightly.

"I'm sorry about her." He said lowly. "She shouldn't have said those things. It was completely out of line."

I shook my head. "It's alright. I mean she I can understand why she's worried, but I would never do the things she said."

He nodded his head, gave me a smile, and leaned down to place his soft lips on my forehead. The corner of my lips tilted up and I sighed deeply. His lips were so soft. He leaned back and smiled softly down at me, and I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Edward, Bella?"

I heard Esme footsteps coming towards the living room where we were at. My face turned towards the entrance to watch her come through but I was suddenly pulled against Edward and his lips attacked mine. This time I wasn't going to miss kissing him back. His kiss was very passionate, his tongue was powerfully seeking my own and I opened mine hesitantly before his tongue plunged in. His hands slid around my waste pulling me even closer, squeezing me tight. I pushed the thought of stopping, out of my mind, and kissed him back. I didn't know what I was really doing, I was just copying him. My arms lifted and wrapped themselves around his neck. Our tongues danced and I gave a throaty groan as I felt his fingers trail up and down my back. God he was a great kisser.

"Oh! Bella? Edward? Dinner."

Edward continued kissing me a bit longer, before he pulled back. I caught my breath breathing heavily. My eyes were hooded over as I looked up at him. He green eyes had gotten dark and his labored breathing was just as hard as mine.

"We'll be right there." He said, not taking his eyes from mine. I heard Esme giggle and her footsteps retreat.

His voice snapped me out of my daze and I yanked my arms from around his shoulders and pushed him lightly. I wished I had on long sleeves so I could pull on them, but instead I just used the bottom of my shirt. What the hell did I just do? I just attacked him with my lips. No…wait…he attacked me. Why did he do that? I pressed my lips together tightly and glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, in a mix of embarrassment and shame because of how I reacted.

He had been staring at me with a slight smirk on his lips, and he shrugged his shoulders. "What? My family needs to believe we're real."

I scoffed. "You're mother wasn't even in here."

"She was coming and I'd wanted her to see that we couldn't keep our hands off each other." He sighed and looked away with a thoughtful look. "You played it out well. It was good acting."

I frowned at his statement. Acting. Of course that was what he thought. That whole kiss was just acting. I ignored that little bit of hurt that threatened to come through. Don't know why I should hurt anyway. I shook my head to myself…I wasn't hurt. I told myself. "Yeah…" I said softly. "You were right…you're family need to see stuff like that I guess. Good job thinking about that."

Edward shrugged and grabbed my hand before pulling me into the dining room. I followed, whipping the frown from my face. Everyone besides Rosalie was looking at us with smirks on their faces and only Emmett actually said something.

"Aww…look at the newly weds, can't take their hands off of each other," he sighed… "too bad it wasn't enough time to get some--"

"Emmett, stop embarrassing them." Esme scolded though still smiling, "Bella is as red as an apple."

I blushed even more at that comment. Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down next to Alice and Edward sat next to me. For the next few minutes or so, we passed plates of delicious smelling food, serving ourselves, just another thing that made me realize that the Cullen's weren't as stuck-up as I thought.

"So Bella, how did you and Edward meet?" Carlisle asked taking a bite of a baby carrot.

I smiled and got into wife mode again. I placed my hand on Edward's arm and smiled up at him, my mind conjuring up lies as I spoke. "Well, I was staying at a hotel, and I kinda slipped and fell at poolside--"

"She accidentally spilled lemonade all over this women." Edward said.

"I bet that was a sight to see." Jasper said, while everyone laughed except for Rosalie.

"And uh…well, Edward help me and it was love at first sight, We talked all night, way into the morning and he asked me to marry him. I've never felt this way towards anyone…I had say yes." I continued.

"A hotel huh?" Rosalie asked. "I bet you get lots of business at a hotel." she mumbled.

My mouth dropped open just a bit at her statement, and I saw Emmett elbow her slightly. I looked down at my food, clearly a bit embarrassed at her words. Who wouldn't be. Especially when one was being accused of a golddigger, a slut, and a prostitute. I felt Edwards hand on my back and I looked up at him, He smiled encouraging at me.

"That sounds romantic." Alice stated. "You must have been one hell of a talker to get Edward in one night."

"Oh one hell of a sucker." Rosalie mumbled.

"Rose." Carlisle stared at her, but she just sighed, and continued eating her food.

A few seconds we sat in tense silence. I didn't know if this was going good or bad. I mean they seemed to like me but every time Rose opened her mouth it was something negative, and I just hoped they were thinking about the things that she said, and siding with her.

A loud screech filled my ears and I jumped looking up and around the table. Alice had her hands coving her mouth looking down at me.

"What the hell Alice?" Edward said.

"You lost your ring!" Alice exclaimed pointing at my finger.

I frowned and looked down at my hand before flexing it, before smiling at her. "No, Alice…don't worry." I said trying to calm her down. "I didn't lose it. I just don't have one."

Another squeal came out but this time it was from Esme. "You don't have a ring? Edward what is wrong with you?"

I looked over at Edward. He had his shoulders slouched and his eyes to the ceiling.

"It's alright…really, I--"

"It is certainly not alright. A girl dreams about the ring that her husband places on her finger." Alice said. "How could you not get a ring? Edward how stupid are you?"

"Really, Alice it's alright I--"

"It's suppose to be a symbol of love. Of togetherness, of forever! Where's the love? Where's forever? This is an abomination."

A few people laughed at her but she didn't notice seeing how she was still in her drama mode.

"Alice, I was going to get Bella a ring." Edward said. I wondered if he was lying or telling the truth. "We got married in a Courthouse and got straight on a plane to come home. I didn't have enough time."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Well next time I see her you both better have rings on." She demanded and I couldn't help but to laugh at her bossiness. "Who knows how many girls are going to continue to try and hook up with Edward, at least when they see his ring they'll know he's serious when he says no."

Everyone agreed with that statement and I felt Edward tense beside me. I realized that he hated when people talked about his…past relationships.

"Though I doubt most of them would care if he had a ring on his finger." Emmett said earning a few more laughs, and everyone agreed.

I shifted in my seat. I was starting to feel uncomfortable every time they brought up anything to do with Edward's past flings. I peeked over at him to see his reaction. He was glaring at Emmett before taking a bite of his carrots.

Dinner did not last long after that. Though it was very loud and conversations were going on everywhere. Emmett and Jasper talked across the table and Carlisle would sometimes throw in a comment, though most of the time he was speaking with Edward. Esme and Alice was talking to me most of the time asking me where I was from, when I was going to tell my own parents, and what I was gong to do now that I was Edward's wife. I had no idea what they meant.

"Well…are you just going to be a housewife?" Alice asked. "I would guess that'd be pretty boring seeing how you guys don't have any kids yet."

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "Umm…"

"You can do charity work, or volunteer at the hospital with Carlisle." Esme pointed out.

"Or you can go to work with me. Personal shopper. It'll be so much fun!!" Alice screeched.

My eyes widen and I shook my head. "No, um…I'll look for a job myself, really, it's not a big deal."

"What about school, babe."

The three of us looked over at Edward. Was leaning on the table looking directly at me making me feel a bit uncomfortable. His green eyes bore into mine and he gave me a small smirk.

"School? You haven't been to college yet?" Alice asked. I could tell it was only out of curiosity.

I felt my cheeks fill with my usual blushes, and sighed softly. "Umm…I--I--"

"You should go." Rosalie said sweetly. Everyone looked at her suspiciously. "I mean I'm sure you can major in Gold Digger, and minor in manipulating." there was the Rosalie I met.

Emmett suddenly stood up and smiled down at me apologetically. "I think we're going to go. Have another…uh…well…we don't really have nothing else to do, but I'm going to get Rose out of here." He said truthfully.

After saying goodbye to his parents Emmett practically pushed Rosalie out of house. She was cursing my name all the while.

Esme laughed uncomfortable before shaking her head. "Anyway, school…what do you want to do."

"Well, I've always liked reading a lot, and analyzing literature, so maybe English lit or something."

"Ohh…English lit…sounds…impressive." Alice said with a shake of her hair. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"But college…I…I can't really go…I mean its…" I hated when I stuttered. She did not have enough money to attend college at this moment, and she didn't want to let the Cullen's know that.

"But you said you wanted to go, once we got settled in that is." Edward said, a slight smirk on his lips.

My head snapped towards him with wide eyes. I felt my lips tighten and I shook my head just a bit. What was he thinking? I never said that…what was he up to? I looked back at Alice and Esme who had hopeful looks in their eyes, and I sighed deeply. Why were they looking so hopeful? I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that they accepted me so readily.

"We're not settled yet." I said my eyes making their way to my filled glass. "I'll figure it out, just not right now."

"Well you have time to make up your mind. Besides you're newlyweds…I doubt you want to go to school at this time huh?" Carlisle spoke up.

I smiled tightly and nodded my head, agreeing with him somewhat.

Conversation from there was as pleasant as it could get. Alice talked about the preparations for a after wedding party. I didn't really have much say in it, telling her to do whatever it was she wanted. Jasper mentioned to Alice not to go overboard. I didn't want it too big but I knew with the invitations going out to Edward colleagues it would be inevitable.

Edward finally announced that we should be leaving. I was once again taken back at how Alice and Esme was so friendly and loving to me as we said goodbye. Carlisle gave a quick little hug while Jasper waved.

It didn't take long to arrive back at Edwards apartment…or should I say our apartment. Though in that short amount of time the car was filled with conversation…or arguing.

"Why would you bring the college thing up?" I snapped at him looking out of my side of the window. "Are you like embarrassed that your wife hasn't had a high degree of education or something?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Of course not. Why would you even think that. I just thought it would be something to do. I mean it's not like you really have to work."

My eyes narrowed at the tree that passed. "Do you know how embarrassing that was? To have your family know that I haven't been to college? God they must think that I'm some sort of unintelligent gold digger like Rosalie said."

The car lurched a little bit faster as the words came out of my mouth and I looked over at Edward. His mouth had tightened into a straight line, and his eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Rosalie was wrong…about everything and you know it. And I told you my family isn't like that. They're not going to look down on you because you aren't rich or haven't gone to college. I thought they proved how much they loved you when you first walked in. They accepted you like you were born into the fucking family."

He was right. They did accept me and they didn't make fun or taunt me…minus Rosalie…when the fact that I hadn't been to college came out. I sighed and uncrossed my arms before looking over at him.

"I'm sorry. But I still felt a little…" I stopped my sentence short. He didn't need to know about my feelings, about how I felt.

"Bella you're not ashamed of where you came from are you?" he asked his eyes off the rode as he looked over at me.

I smiled and shook my head. God I hated when I had to fake a smile. "No, I'm not." I lied. What was I saying? I had to be somewhat ashamed didn't I? I mean I lied to him about my family, about Charlie's problem…I had to have been.

I was quiet the rest of the way home, and we didn't speak to one another as we walked into the large apartment. I headed to my room, wanting to find the comfort of sleep even if it was for a few measly hours. Edward's voice stopped me as I reached the door.

"So have you thought about the college thing?" He asked walking my way, probably heading towards his own room.

I scoffed, "I don't want you spending anymore money than you have to on me Edward."

He chuckled and stopped in front of me. His head tilted to the side and I couldn't help but linger on his features. He truly was a beautiful man. His green eyes had taken on a smoky look, and his hair was still tousled, though fit him perfectly. I felt the urge to lift my hand and run my fingers through the copper strands but held back. He sighed deeply and I felt air from his lungs hit my face.

"You're worth it." He said lowly.

He leaned his head forward just a bit, his eyes raking my face. My heartbeat fluttered under my chest as I waited for his lips to connect to mine, but it never happened. Instead I took a step back my hand on the door knob twisting it open and walked in.

"Good night." I whispered before closing the door in his face.

I leaned against the door and felt tears prickle my eyes. It took a few seconds before I heard Edward walk away from the door and I shook my head slightly. How wrong he was.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I know it's took forever for me to get this chapter up…I'm so sorry, drama and life got in the way so yeah…I'm think I'm going to shorten the chapter but update more…hmmm…idk…okay my faithful reader…please review and give me a pick me up!**


	6. Shopping

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for those of your who reviewed. I really appreciated it. This was suppose to go up yesterday but yeah…internet was acting stupid. Now I don't know if I said this but I'm going to. I don't have a beta so I'm sure I'm going to have some grammar or spelling mistakes. Not a lot but some maybe and if I was a patient person I would use a beta but I'm not. So sorry about the mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: All twilight character's belong to SM

**Chapter 6: Shopping**

**Edward's POV**

The Dinner went better than I expected…minus the Rosalie part. My family was surprisingly accepting and I myself couldn't understand why…wait backup okay I guess I could understand, I did have a record of some pretty fucked up relationships…if you want to call them relationships. So I guess I could understand that my family would accept someone as wholesome and modest as Bella. She was different.

It had been my plan all along to go get Bella into college, and bringing it up in front of my family just seemed to be the best time. I knew she would have outright deny me if we were alone, and I thought a bit of pressure would demand that she says yes, but she totally blew that off, and even argued with me for a few moments.

After a few hours, I finally realized that my telling Bella that she was worth it scared the hell out of her. Why…I couldn't answer that now, but when she slammed the door in my face I had to admit that I was a bit pissed. I mean I had just told the girl that she was worth it…basically meaning anything, and she slammed the door in my face.

Did it irritate me, hell yeah…did I understand…hell no, but I did realize that scared her when the words spewed out of my mouth. I could see it in those chocolate doe eyes of hers. I wanted…needed to find out why it made her feel like that.

It was no secret to myself at least that I liked Bella more in that way, and seeing how she interacted with my family well that just added more brownie points. She was elegant, poised, charming, gracious and not to mention beautiful. I had thought I'd seen some of the most beautiful women but they had nothing on Bella Cullen.

Bella Cullen…that sounded so good, rolling off my tongue. I smiled slightly and decided that even though this was suppose to be a business deal, it didn't mean the Bella and I couldn't have fun…though it knew it would be kinda hard for her since she was the one who brought up this whole rules thing. Damn rules…

I rolled up and off of my bed, threading my fingers though my hair, sighing deeply. My eyes opened and glanced over at the clock. It was about nine and though I liked to sleep in I knew it was probably best if I got the show on the road, knowing how difficult this day might be.

Walking to the bathroom I decided to get ready for the day quickly before I woke up Bella. After showering and shaving, I donned a pair of kaki cargo pants, and a white button up shirt. Running my hands though my hair again I left out to seek Bella.

I stood outside of her door knocking lightly. "Bella? Bella are you awake?" I said through the wooden piece.

"I'm in here!"

My head snapped towards the front of the apartment and I narrowed my eyes just a bit. She must have been an early riser. I found her in the kitchen, cabinets and the refrigerator open. I leaned against the bar and watched as she reached up into one of the cabinets. Whatever she was reaching for must be at the touch of her fingertips, because she was standing up on her toes and reaching as far as she could. My eyes lingered on her petite frame. More noticeable on her torso. Her dark blue shirt was raised just a bit showing just a touch of pale white skin. My eyes traveled up and landed on her breast which were raised with the stretched of her hand. I was a bit surprised that a girl like Bella…someone who was so small, at least to my statue, had such a huge pair of tits. I mean they weren't super huge, but they weren't small like other women that I've seen her size. She had to be a C or a D at most. Hmm…maybe I needed to get out more.

She sighed as she grabbed her object which turned out to be a box of Marconi and cheese that I didn't even know I had and she turned to look at me.

"We need to go shopping. You have nothing to eat in here. How do you eat?" She asked looking down at the blue box.

"Well usually I have take out or go out or I eat at the office. I'm not really home a lot." I said picking up an orange in the fruit bowl squeezing it slightly.

"Well I'm going to be so we need to shop. If that's okay." She asked looking at the orange I held in my hand. She blushed slightly, and I frowned wondering what could be making her blush.

I looked down at the orange myself and smirked, as I squeezed and let go, squeezed and let go. I ran my hand around the orange, my eyes on Bella. The blush was still there and she seemed memorized by the fruit.

"Is there anything wrong Bella?" I asked innocently, as though I was worried about her. "You look a bit--"

"No!" She said loudly and suddenly. Her eyes widen and she turned around shutting the cabinets. "Umm…no." she said as I sat the fruit down a smile on my lips. "So when are we going shopping?"

"Well we actually have a lot of other shopping to do, we might as well go. You ready?"

She nodded her head and shut the fridge, "Let me just get my shoes on." She walked quickly to her room and I grabbed my keys and phone waiting for her to come out. It took a bit longer than her to just put shoes on but she finally came out…blush free, with a pair of flip flops on.

"Ready." she stated.

I decided not to tell her where we were going first knowing that I would have to hear her complain the whole way. I knew she wanted to ask but I kept her thoughts preoccupied with something else.

"So…have you thought about college yet?" I asked her.

I saw her tense and her eyes narrow as she let out a loud sigh.

"I told you Edward, I'm not spending your money on college for myself. I'm not your responsibility." she stated.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well technically you are. I mean you are my wife."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I don't understand the point of not taking a few classes. Damn Bella, We have enough money. You're a Cullen know…what's mine is your's."

"Yeah, for a year at most." She mumbled.

I bit my lip and shook my head. Yeah, she was right but she didn't have to sound so…ugh! "Look, you might as well take advantage of that. I'm telling you, you are going to get really bored really fast. Especially when I start work next week. Don't you want something to do with your time besides watch tv and read the same books over and over again? Come on…"

She was quiet for a few minutes, and I decided to be quiet to let her think it through. She finally sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…I'll just take a couple of classes." she said looking out the window. "Edward, don't you think it'll look bad in front of your board members that your wife is in school?"

I shook my head. "No. It will make it seem as though you're responsible, that you're not all about spending money and shopping."

I was confident that the board members would actually be impressed that she was in school. I wasn't worried about that.

We had finally reached the city, and I glanced over at Bella who was taking in all the sights. There was a bit of traffic but not enough to get me impatient or irritated. I took a deep breath as we started getting closer to our destination. I really didn't feel like want to argue with her about this but I knew she would. I wonder if she remembered what Alice had said last night.

"What the…." she hissed out as we pulled up to the building.

"I know there are a lot of famous designers and shit, but I'm more of a traditional person." I said smiling at her.

I paralleled parked in between two other cars.

"Tiffany's!!" she said looking over at me. "You brought me to Tiffany's."

"Like I said, tradition."

I got out the car and walked around putting a few quarters in the meter. Bella was still in the car and I glared at her. I motioned for her to get out and she shook her head. I reached for the door handle, she tried to lock it on me but I was to fast.

"Get out the car Bella." I whispered. "We need to get rings."

"I don't want a Tiffany ring. Do you know how expensive they are?" she said crossing her arms.

I put a hand on my forehead, she was so fucking difficult.

"I don't care. We have enough money. Get out the fucking car."

"No." she said simply.

"How is it going to look that I introduce you as my wife and we don't have rings. It'll look pretty bad."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a problem with the rings, just which rings. Can't we like go to Wal-Mart or something?"

I laughed. Wal-Mart? I reached over and unhooked her seatbelt. Her small hand hit me on the forearm.

"No." She seethed softly. "Come on Edward. We do not need to spend this much money on rings."

"I'm not going to have people think that I'm to cheap to buy my wife a decent ring."

"Wal-Mart has decent rings."

"Damn it Bella!" I groaned and grabbed her arm. Pulling her as gently as I could from the car, though she wasn't making it easy. "Bella, this wasn't part of the fucking deal. We are suppose to act in love, and you're making us look like--"

"Well I'll act like I'm in love with you at a freakin Wal-Mart, not at Tiffany's!"

I was irritated. Fuck this. At this point I didn't give a fuck if the pope himself walked down the sidewalk and stared at us. I bent down pulling Bella against my shoulder and lifting her up, her hair brushing the my lower back. My hand rested on her thigh and I smirked slightly.

"Let me go!" She said loudly, not loud enough to draw crowds, though people were already looking since I had my wife over my shoulder. "This is embarrassing! Let me go Edward!"

"Embarrassing! Well it's a bit embarrassing that I have to carrying my wife into a store just to get a ring! That's what's embarrassing."

"Okay okay okay…I'll go, just let me down."

I ran my hand up her thigh, and her butt as I swung her back down. Her hair was a bit wild and her face was redder than tomato. I crossed my arms and looked down at her blazing eyes.

"You…you…I--" she stuttered. I personally thought it was cute.

I held out my arm for her to take with a smile on my face. "Ready to go dear?" I stressed.

She stared at my arm as though she wanted to rip it off, before she wrapped her arm around mine and we went into the small, but expensive boutique.

"Mr. Cullen! How are you today?" A small man, with a buzz cute, and a nice suit stood behind the counter trying to get my attention. I had always wondered if he was gay or not. I had never really asked him, and didn't care if he was or not, but I never really asked. I had worked with him of course plenty of times. I had always came to Tiffany's when I wanted to get my mother, Alice, and sometimes Rosalie something for their birthday's or Christmas. I never shopped for anyone else at Tiffany's. No one was important enough.

"Mr. Stebbins, I'm doing fine you?" I asked professionally, as I tugged Bella along.

"I'm doing fine sir. What might I do for you today?" He asked coming from around the counter.

I looked over at Bella and narrowed my eyes at her, hopefully telling her to act in love. She glared at me before softening her look and smiled sweetly at me. I knew what that smile meant and it did not mean that she was happy.

"Well…I wanted to look at some wedding rings."

"Wedding rings?" He asked looking at Bella with raised eyes.

"Yes, My wife and I need some rings. The one I bought her…wasn't fit for her." I lied with a smile.

"Wife?" The man's eyes widen and he looked as though he wanted to run out and tell the first person that Edward Cullen was married. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, Bella Cullen. Bella this Owen Stebbins." I introduced them.

"Hello Mr. Stebbins." She said sweetly.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you. So how--"

"Rings, Mr. Stebbins." I demanded. I didn't want to give all the information out right now.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." He said leading us to a display case that held an assortment of rings.

I looked over at Bella who was looking down at the rings, a slight smile on her face, I wasn't sure if it was from the rings or she was playing it off.

My eyes fell on a particular ring, which was gold, huge, and really…not my type. I didn't really know a lot about rings, and usually let Mr. Stebbins pick them out and if I liked it, I got it. Though I knew most of the women like big shiny things and this ring said big and shiny.

"How about this one Bella?" I said grabbing her attention.

I smiled as she fought the urge to glare at me as she looked down at the ring. A frown formed on her face and she shook her head.

"No…that's…ugly." She said. She blushed and looked up at Mr. Stebbins who looked a little annoyed. "I'm sorry…it's just that. I don't gold…or big bulky things."

"Of course Mrs. Cullen." he said moving down the case. "Here are some of our white gold, and silver rings, a bit on the smaller side but still eye catching."

I couldn't help but be a little surprised that Bella didn't want the big and flashy ring. I was impressed. She was simple, and I liked that…except when I wanted to spend money…money was a different problem.

"Ummm…do you have anything cheaper? This looks expensive." she asked Mr. Stebbins. He looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. He looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Bella, we're at Tiffany's. Nothing is going to be cheap darling. Please whatever you catches your eye."

She turned around to me, her back towards Mr. Stebbins and she narrowed her eyes and her lips tightened. I kept a smile on my face as I lifted a hand to her face. She didn't flinch and I was glad that she didn't, because Mr. Stebbins was staring intensely at us.

"Baby…please, don't worry about the money."

She sighed and turned back around with a huge smile on her face. I stayed in place watching her as she continued to search for the jewelry. She continued asking Mr. Stebbins questions mostly about the price and I shook my head and smirked. I knew I should be appreciative that she didn't want to spend my money like other women did, in fact I was appreciative…and surprised. But I realized that I wanted to spend money on her.

I watched as she continued around the store. Her eyes stopped on a certain ring and her eyes shown just a bit.

"Oh that is our couple's set, it includes both the grooms and bride ring." Stebbins said.

"How much is it?" she asked still staring at the ring. I walked over to her and looked down at the piece of jewelry. It was a beautiful piece. It was simple sliver band with some sort of deign on it. With three pieces of diamonds imbedded in them. Nothing flashy or big. It was very…pretty. The grooms band was a little thicker with only one small diamonded imbedded in the band, it had the same designs just not as prominent as the brides.

When Mr. Stebbins told us the price, I thought it was reasonable, but Bella…well her eyes widen and she shook her head, looking once more at the rings before continuing on her way.

"Bella, these rings are perfect. Not to big, not gold, and you seemed to like it."

She leaned over a display case and shook her head. "Too much."

I sighed, "Just try it on. I want to at least see it on you. Please." I asked kindly. She looked up and over at me. Her eyes skipped over to the ring and she shrugged making her way back over to me.

Mr. Stebbins opened the case with a key and took the two rings out. I picked up the brides ring and grabbed her hand, a slight blushed formed on her face as I slid the ring slowly on her finger. My eyes glanced down at her chest which was heaving quickly. I myself felt my heart beat quicken as I slid the ring on.

It fit her perfectly. She looked down at the ring with wonder in her eyes as she held her hand out.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes it is." I said looking at her instead of the ring. She really was beautiful. She looked up at me her eyes sparkling. I smiled softly at her and pulled her towards me. She didn't looked shocked or scared as I leaned down and swiped my lips against hers. It wasn't a hard frantic tongue every where kiss, like yesterday, but instead a soft delicate kiss. My heart jumped when I felt her kissing me back. Her hand rested on my chest and my hand made it's way towards her hair, which was becoming one of my favorite things on her body.

"Ummm…." Mr. Stebbins said snapping me away from Bella.

My lips left her and I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips just slightly open.

"We'll take them." I told Stebbins.

Bella's eyes widen and she looked up at me a blush forming on her face. She was going to die with a blush, I thought. My hands dropped from her face and she stepped back.

Stebbins nodded his head going over to the cash register to ring up the rings. "Would you like them wrapped sir?" He asked.

I shook my head and picked up the grooms band and slid it on. It was a just a tad bit lose but it fit my finger. I would get it sized later. Right now I just wanted to get Bella alone, hopefully she'd let me kiss her again.

"No, we'll wear them out."

"Are you sure Edward?" Bella whispered looking down at the ring.

My hand reached up and cupped her face, bring her eyes up to look into mine. "I'm positive Bella. You look beautiful with that ring."

She nodded her head smiling softly as her eyes glanced down at the ring, before looking back at me. Her eyes looked down at my hand and she sighed. "Well you don't look to bad yourself." She said, just a tint of pink filling her cheeks. I had to wonder if she was playing it off or if she was truthful. I wouldn't worry about that now.

I nodded before walking to where Stebbins was and handing over my credit card. After everything was processed and went through, I took Bella's hand and we made our way out of the boutique.

"Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Mr. Stebbins called out waving.

I have him a lazy wave and we stepped out into the sunlight. It had gotten a bit hotter and a bit more humid.

"So…do you like the ring?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked down at the ring. "Yes…I do like it. Thank you." She said smiling before walking towards the car. I smiled and nodded my head following her and unlocking the door.

"Well you're very welcome." I said maneuvering out of the parking space. I was glad that she wasn't cursing me or anything and she just…accepted it.

Stopping at a red light I played around with my GPS, trying to find a supermarket to go to. I hadn't really shopped like I had said earlier, especially not no hard cord shopping. Finally finding one I resumed driving following directions.

"Do you think we convinced him, Mr. Stebbins, that we were in love or whatever." She asked.

I nodded my head a smile on my face. "I think the kiss convinced him." She blushed…of course. "But Bella, come on, I had to force you in the store."

"Edward…" She sighed. "I'm not used to people just splurging on whatever. I've always lived on a budget, and for us to go into Tiffany's and by jewelry, well…that was weird to me. I'm not used to it."

I nodded my head trying to understand where she came from. "Okay. But Bella, we have the money. If you want something get it. Knowing you expensive is a fifty dollar purse. If you want it get it."

She rolled her eyes a smile on her face. "That is expensive. But I guess it just takes some time getting use to. I'll try…it won't be easy, but I'll try."

I smiled. "That's all I ask."

We finally made it to the huge supermarket which were filled with SUV's, minivans, and sport cars.

"I've never been shopping for food. At least not in my adult life." I confessed.

She looked over at me and laughed. "You've never been in a grocery store before. Wow, spoiled much." She said getting out the car once I parked.

"I wasn't spoiled. I've been to the store with my mom." I said.

"With mommy?" she said laughing. "That must have been a fun field trip."

I scoffed and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it out but I kept hold of her.

"Edward--"

"We might see someone I know. We have to be convincing." I said knowing that that wasn't the whole reason.

"Yeah, but I doubt they wouldn't be convinced if we're not holding hands." She argued.

"Just humor me, Bella."

"I don't want to."

We finally entered the store, the cool air hitting me. It felt good since it was still hot and humid outside. Bella was still trying to unhook her hand with mine as she led us over the carts.

"Edward I'm not going to be able to move the cart--"

"Fine!" I snapped dropping her hand. Her arguing was getting a bit irritating. She paused for a few seconds before getting the cart. I followed her as she made her way down an aisle.

"I'm sorry." She said. She stopped in front of a display of cantaloupes and turned to me. I had my arms crossed and a frown on my face. "I…I'm trying. I just--it's a bit--I--"

"No…I shouldn't have snapped."

We quiet for a while, her eyes on the cantaloupes, mine on her. "Are you sure we have enough--"

"If you say anything about money, I'm going to let you starve." I said laughing.

A smile formed on her face. "Okay…well you have to tell me what you like and don't. I'm spending your money so get whatever."

I nodded my head and she turned around looking through fruit and vegetables.

I grabbed a box of strawberries, looking at her with raised eyes. She rolled hers and laughed.

"What? Their my favorite fruit." I said opening the clear box and taking on out. I picked up a berry and bit into it sucking the juice that spilled from it. "Hmmm…good. Wanna bite?"

She looked around shaking her head. "Edward, you can't eat the food without paying for it." She whispered.

"I'm going to pay for it. Here taste…"

"No…" She whined like a little girl.

I laughed taking a step towards her. "Take a bite…I'll make a scene if you don't and then everyone will see you eating food that hasn't been paid for yet. Bite."

She sighed looking left, right, and behind her before leaning towards me and taking a bite of the strawberry. My eyes locked on her lips as they wrapped around the small fruit. She took a bite and the red juice ran out the corner of her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out scooping up the red liquid and swallowing it. I swallowing deeply myself, and felt my pants tightened. I let out a trembled breath, before bring the rest of the berry towards my mouth and eating the rest leaving the leave bare.

I watched her eyes get heavy as she looked at me chewing the food and I placed the leafy part back in the container.

"Ummm…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Do you know that the strawberry isn't actually a berry or a fruit?" she whispered. Her eyes on my lips.

I smirked and laughed just a bit snapping her out of it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Umm…yeah…yeah…it's uh…actually part of a flower."

I sat the strawberries in the cart. "That was random." I said bring a blush to her face.

"I uh…I…"

"But it's good to know that my wife is knows something more than how much a pair of Jimmy Choo's are." I smiled at her, and she relaxed her tense body. "Let's finish shopping."

She nodded her head slowly licking her lips before she grabbed the cart and we continued shopping. "Do you mind if we buy some cook and dishware. I mean you hardly had any…I mean I'm sure I could do with what you have but--"

I sighed loudly cutting her off. She was always swear of money…even when I told her not to be. "You don't have to ask."

She smiled and shook her head as we made our way to buy some pots and pans, a dishware. As we continued she picked out many different food ingredients talking about all the meals that she would create, and what were some of my favorite foods. Our conversations had been light and playful and fun. Shopping was fun.

"Edward! Fuck dude what's up!"

We were standing in the cereal aisle, Bella convincing me which sugary wheat was the best. Both of our heads snapped to the side and my eyes narrowed as they fell upon the blond headed man. I fought the urge to roll my eyes but lost and let them roll as he walked up to us, a bit of confidence in his step. God I couldn't stand this…this fucker.

"Mike…what are you doing here?" I asked as he stopped in front of us. He lifted his hand showing off a basket full of food.

"Shopping dude." He said his eyes sliding towards Bella. His blue eyes immediately took on a look of lust and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waste. "And trying to pick up the most beautiful women in the world. I think I've found her. I'm Mike." He said holding out his hand.

I watched as Bella smiled charmingly and shook his head. "Bella."

I scoffed, hoping that she wasn't falling for his words.

"Bella. So, what are you doing here with this loser." Mike said trying to joke. I didn't take it that way. I really couldn't stand him.

"Umm…we're just shopping also." She said the smile still on her face.

"Well, I don't mind you shopping with me. I'm sure it'll be much more fun than shopping with this fucker." Mike said laughing.

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head. "I don't think my wife would leave me to shop with you Mike." I reveled in the look Mike gave us. His eyes looked down at Bella's hand and he frowned biting his lip just a bit.

"Married? When--uh, when did you get married?" Mike asked.

"A couple of day's ago." I said smiling. My hand reached up playing with her hair. "Guess I beat you to it huh Mike? Getting the most beautiful girl, guess you're out of luck."

Mike smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Just because you got her doesn't mean you'll keep her."

I sneered at him as he smirked. He stuck out his hand towards Bella again. "Nice to meet you Bella." He said shaking it before bending down and placing a kiss on her hand. Before I realized it, I raised my own and severed the connection between them, my eyes shooting angry darts at Mike.

"Have a nice day." he said before passing us.

I took a deep breath, urging myself not to turn around and tackle him. I felt Bella place her hand on my arm and I relaxed not even realizing that I had been tensed. I looked down at her and she was frowning.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah….I just don't like him."

She sighed. "Yeah…he seems a little…weird." She laughed.

I looked down at her surprised. I was relived that she had thought that Mike was weird.

"How do you know him?" She still looking at the verity of cereal.

I sighed. "Mike's family is almost as rich as mine. We went to the same privet school together, same social parties. His family own a chain of sporting goods."

She laughed and shook her head. "Sounds like you two are best friends."

I chuckled. "Yeah…besties forever. You don't think he was…ya cute or…charming." I asked a bit of my insecurities getting in the way. Hell I didn't even know I had insecurities. What had this girl done to me, for me to question myself. I didn't like the feeling.

She reached up to grab a box of cereal a smile placed on her face. "Truthfully…he looks like a little boy, on a guys body. Not my type." she said placing the box in the cart.

I smirked and let my arm fall to her waste. "And what is your type?" I whispered.

Her shoulders raised, tensing and she shook her head. "I uh…I don't have one." She said pushing the cart and walking away.

"Everyone has a type." I said.

"Not me."

I followed her letting the subject drop for now, wondering if her type was someone like me. I placed that thought in my mind and a smile formed on my face. A few minutes we were in line checking out. When the cashier rung up the price Bella's eyes widen but she said nothing as I handed my card over.

"You alright?" I asked laugher in my voice as we walked out.

"It's your money." She said shrugging.

"It's our money." I corrected, as we loaded the Volvo with fresh groceries.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I need reviews ppl!! It's what give me that extra push to write the next chapter, and if I don't get any reviews I feel like ppl don't like it, even if's a simple I like it, update note I'd be super happy cause it tells me something. **


	7. Early Morning Visit

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOT DAMN! Since the story is rated M I can say that and this…WHAT THE FUCK! You guys are awesome! Those are really some of the longest reviews I've ever seen and the most I've received…I think…I'm not sure yet anyways kudo's to you guys. You truly made me feel so happy that I had to get this out to you on the forth. So here's the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: All Twilight characters belong to SM**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7: Early Morning Visit

**Bella's POV**

The past couple of days went somewhat slow to me. Not to much happened during those days. We didn't leave the apartment unless it was to get something from the nearby store. When I asked Edward about not leaving, he said that it would look better if people thought that were doing naughty newlywed things behind closed doors. I of course blushed and went into my room when he made that comment. It was a good excuse but I also thought that maybe he wanted to just chill and do nothing before he went back to work.

I, myself, was busy looking up colleges. I decided that I would go to a community college. Yes, Edward and I even argued about that. He wanted me to go to some big fancy, university that would have cost over 20 thousand a year. I of course being me, wanted to find a cheaper place. It was either that or no college at all. Edward had sighed and shrugged his shoulders, letting me do it my way. I decided to go with Oakton Community College.

It seemed like a good college and I was up at least half the night going through ever single internet page that dealt with the college. When I told Edward about it, he was actually pleased saying that even though it was small that he had heard good things about it. He then handed me his credit card telling me that I needed to apply as soon as possible.

I really didn't realize how complicated just getting into college actually was and how everything was a price. Twenty-five dollars to apply plus a late fee since my application was at the last minute, then there was the thing seeing if I lived in the district or not, and then it was the thing that I wasn't a Illinois citizen because I hadn't lived here for six months, after two days, I got accepted. When I asked Edward about this he said it was probably because it was because of summer courses and not too many people would be going. Then it was the whole picking a major, signing up for classes that lined up with my major. It was just so much. School started that Wednesday and I still hadn't got my books yet. So much.

It was only a few day's but I could tell that Edward was getting a little upset when we would sit down to watch television and he would start talking and I…well I really wouldn't respond. I felt like he didn't need to know anymore than he did unless it was about our deal. I knew I shouldn't have been like that and when he sighed and went back doing whatever I would go to my room.

I needed to loosen up. I knew that, but darn it, it was so hard to do it. I knew it was irritating to him when I picked little fights with him. I had realized that it was just a defense mechanism, maybe…probably…oh I don't know. I had to admit that I was a bit scared, and cautious when it came to loosening up and having fun, especially when it was with Edward.

I could see why Edward attracted so many women, and I wouldn't doubt it if some of those women fell in love with him. He was so charming, charismatic, and gorgeous. If I wasn't put in the situation that I was in, I would probably be on my way of falling in love with him. And that's what I was scared of. I didn't want to get so caught up in this façade marriage, that would only last a year only to get my heart broken in the end.

But I couldn't live like this while I'm here. I couldn't keep holding myself back. It was tiring, and I was a bit peeved at myself when I saw Edward having fun and I kept back. That Sunday night while in bed, I told myself that I would give in but only partially. I would have fun, be friends with Edward, and let go. I mean I did agree to this whole thing, and Edward had been telling me that I was now part of the Cullen family…even if it was only for a little while. I was going to play my part as his loving wife. I would have fun and be friends. But I wouldn't get emotionally attached. Every kiss that we would have was part of the deal, every touch was made to make other people believe, not me. I would always remember that.

After my wonderful epiphany I fell into deep slumber knowing that tomorrow would be the first day that I would be by myself.

It seemed like not to soon after I felt myself being picked up, my name being said over and over again.

"Bella, Bella, wake up!" I heard.

I moaned not wanting to open my eyes to drag myself out of my peaceful slumber.

"Damn it."

I felt myself being picked up and my eyes shot open looking straight into Edwards bare chest. My hands automatically went to pull the long t-shirt down to cover my bottom but I knew I needed to hold on to him in order not to fall. I could feel myself blush, wondering at first why I was in his arms.

"What is happening? Let me down." I said groggily.

"You wouldn't wake up." He whispered.

I frowned wondering why he was whispering. He maneuvered us out of my room and walked towards his room, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Okay…but why are you--" I started but he interrupted me.

"Alice is either here or on the way. She sent me a text and I just got it."

I understood now. We had to act like the happily married couple…and married couples slept together. My heart was beating tightly against my chest, not only because Alice was coming over but the fact that I would be in Edward's bed, with only a t-shirt and now shorts or pants on. It was only to soon for this to happen.

"What time is it?"

"Like six thirty." He said.

"What the--"

There was a knock. Edward paused with me still his arms and turned towards the living room where the knock was coming from. We stood still for a moment and I was about to tell him to book it to his room when he heard a pair of keys.

"Shit!"

He practically ran to the back of the apartment with me in his arms went into his room. He walked to the bed to deposit me onto it but instead he threw me, making me squeal just a bit as I bounced…and bounced…and flew off the bed to the other side. My body falling on the floor.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" He whispered fiercely.

I moaned and shook my head. This would only happen to me. I grimaced and stood up rubbing my backside as I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulders and ran out the room. I heard a door slam and I quickly got into his bed throwing the blankets on top of me.

Edward ran back in, closing the door softly, as I heard another door open. He jumped it the bed and pulled the blankets over him also.

"I had to close your door." He whispered.

"She has keys?" I asked him.

"For emergencies."

We were quiet for a few seconds and I heard some footsteps within the apartment. I was so intensely listening for Alice that I didn't realize that Edward had turned on his side and wrapped an arm around me until he pulled me against him.

"What are you doing!" I whispered.

"Acting husbandly." He whispered back.

"We're suppose to be sleep not--"

"Shh…close your eyes and pretend."

I pressed my lips tightly together as I felt his hand span my stomach. I was so tense. I knew that this was part of the plan. We needed to be comfortable looking while we were sleep, but dang, he felt so good with his arm around me. I fit perfectly in his arms. I took a deep breath and sighed relaxing my body.

Oh he felt so good, hard and manly. I could feel him relax and felt his breath hitting the back of my neck and I felt the goosebumps raise on my arms. I could feel my legs mold into the shape of his, the soft cotton of his pajama pants brushing up against me. He smelled so good. I took a deep breath letting his masculine scent overwhelm me.

I licked my lips and closed my eyes settling into the bed. I had to admit that this bed so really comfy…I would doubt that it took long to fall asleep in this bed. I had forgotten about Alice as I felt myself slip into a light sleep.

That didn't last long.

"Edward? Bella?" I heard groaning softly as I opened my eyes again. "Are you two up? Are you two dressed?" I heard a little giggle, and I blushed.

I didn't say anything and Edward did say anything. I heard him take a deep breath and release it and I wondered if he had fallen asleep. He better not have.

"Edward? Bella? Wake up."

I heard as Alice walked fully into the room her light footsteps crossing the floor. The light in the bedroom suddenly filled the semi dark room and I tightened my eyes against the glare.

I felt Edward move, which made me move.

"Edward wake up." Alice said in a singing song voice.

"Go away." Edward said sleep deep in his voice. He _had _fell asleep.

"Come on wake up. You need to get up soon anyway, come on. I bought breakfast."

Edward said nothing so I finally decided to acknowledge Alice by sitting up slowly rubbing my eyes as though I had been sleep for hours.

"Alice?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We have plans, but you two need to wake up." She said smiling widely over at me. Edward still had his arm wrapped around me.

I nodded my head. "Umm…just give us a few minutes, and we'll be out."

She clapped her hands together and practically skipped out of the room. What the--who could be this hyper this early in the morning. I shook my head as the door closed and fell against the pillows again.

"Edward…" I whispered nudging him just a bit.

"I'm taking my key's back from her." He mumbled sitting up taking a deep breath.

I laughed pushing my hair back from my face. "That was close."

"Yeah, but we pulled it off." He said sitting up himself.

We sat in bed for a few seconds listening to Alice who was making a decent amount of noise.

"Hmmm…" Edward said suddenly. I looked over at him and he shook his head before getting up.

I gave him a questioning look as he stood by the door, and looked back over his shoulder over at me. He smirked before he took his fist and banged it hard on the wall next to the door.

I jumped and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing as he kept the rhythm of banging on the wall.

I pushed the blankets from my body and got up walking over to him. "Edward?"

"Bella!" he practically yelled.

I jumped back and narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell was he doing!

"Edward…Bella are you okay?" Alice's curious and worried voice asked from the other side.

I was about to open my mouth and say yeah, your brother is a bit psycho though, when Edward unfortunately answered for me. Unfortunately.

He smirked at me once more before answering sounding completely out of breath. "Yeah…Alice…we're…uh…. He took a deep breath releasing it loudly…"we're fine."

I heard a her laugh. "Okay then…" she said and I heard her footsteps leave.

I frowned, still a bit confused about everything. He smiled and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms looking down at me.

"What was that about?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders that smirk still on his face. I placed my hands on my hips, my eyes still narrowed at him, trying to figure him out. The sun was finally raising, shinning dimly into the windows.

His eyes traveled over me and I shifted my feet waiting for some sort of explanation. We stood there for a few minutes before he sighed and opened the door.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" I whispered harshly at him.

He left the bedroom, me following before he stopped and looked back at me. He bit his lip and his hand reached up playing with my hair. I bit my lip, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I was a bit caught off guard when his other hand reached up and both of his hands suddenly ruffled my hair quickly, making it even bigger, fizzier, and more tangled.

He didn't stop. No. He then procedded to crush my small body against his and kiss me roughly, hard. There was only a hint of passion behind the kiss…I would have been quick to miss it, but the kiss was so hard…so demanding…so planned. I didn't like it.

I struggled against him.

"Alice thinks we just had hard rough morning sex." he said breathing hard.

My eyes widen and I pushed him back. He laughed as he hit the wall.

"What!"

He said nothing but laughed grabbed my hand and made his way into the kitchen. I didn't fight him as much as I wanted to knowing Alice was not to far away.

She was sitting at the bar, a huge muffin sitting in front of her. Her head was bent down and her hands were moving quickly against a phone, as she texted.

"What the hell are you doing in my house at six in the morning?" Edward asked letting go of my hand and reaching into a white bag pulling out a muffin.

Alice smiled at her brother ignoring him before she looked at me. I tried to tame my hair with my hands, but dropped them when I realized what it looked like. I gave her a precarious smile.

"Have a good morning Bella, lips are a bit swollen?" Alice asked with a knowing smile.

I glanced over at Edward who had his eyebrows raised and sighed shrugging my shoulders instead of answering.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Edward asked taking a bite of his muffin. He motioned me over to him handing me the bag.

I took it from him, resisting the urge snatch it from him. I reached in and pulled out a blueberry one taking seat next to Alice.

"I have plans today with Bella." she said.

"You do?" I asked. I didn't remember us making plans.

"Of course. I couldn't leave you alone while Edward was gone all day." she announced.

"But I don't understand why it had to be this early in the morning." Edward asked again still not getting his questions answered. "And why didn't you call?"

Alice sighed taking a small bit of her muffin. "It's not that early." I wondered what early was for her because this was early for me and I knew it was early for Edward. "And I texted you."

"Yeah like right before you came--" Edward started.

"That's beside the point." She snapped. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work. "

"I don't have to be there until 9:30."

"Oh well." She looked towards me just as I took a bit of the semi warm muffin. "So, you need to get ready. We're going to go check out the college campus, and by your books. We need to make sure they still have everything in stalk."

I gave her a questioning look. How did she know about my college plans? Her next statement gave me my answer. She must have seen the question on the tip of my tongue.

"Edward called and told dad, and then dad told mom and then mom told me, and I told Jasper, and I think they told Emmet and Rose but I don't know. "

I glanced over at Edward who shrugged and had a boyish smile on his face. I rolled my eyes a slight smile forming on my lips. I didn't realized that it was such a big thing me going to college. I knew that he wasn't embarrassed by me, at least not the college thing, so it wasn't that exciting.

I decided that I would go ahead and go with Alice. I did need to get my books and it would probably be better that I checked out the community college campus before I actually went there for classes and get lost and overwhelmed.

"Okay…well I gotta get ready, so just give me a few minutes." I said finishing up my muffing and leaving them behind.

I stopped in front of my own bedroom door and looked back seeing if Alice was going to come around the corner. I couldn't risk her asking what I was doing. I bit my lip, thinking for a few seconds, before turning back around and making my way back to them. I leaned around the corner, my frizzy hair falling to the side, and I grabbed Edward's attention.

He looked up from talking to Alice and a smile formed on his face.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked with a sigh.

He laughed and nodded his head. I could have sworn he winked at Alice before walking towards me. I scoffed and walked far enough down the hall and waited for him.

"You need me to help you baby." He asked.

I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"I obviously can't get ready in my room, because Alice is here, so…can I use your room."

He leaned against the wall. "You don't even have to ask, babe."

My eyes narrowed at him. "Alice can't hear us, you can stop calling me babe."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You never know, besides I like calling you babe."

I stared at him for a moment longer, as his eyes raked my face. My eyes drifted down to his bare chest and I stared at it still marveling at the firmness, the pale width of torso. I heard him clear his throat and my eyes shot up his to find a bit of laughter in his eyes mixed with…with…

His hand reached, treading it's fingers through my already tangled hair…well trying to thread. I watched with a beating heart, and sweaty palms as his head dipped just a bit and I knew what he was doing. Why was he doing this? Alice of course couldn't see us, we weren't acting in front of anyone. What was the point? Why kiss me now?

My heart was beating so fast now I was sure that he had to have heard it. His lips had almost reached mine before I stepped back with a deep breath and looked away towards my bedroom.

"Umm…can you uh…can you watch out for Alice while I go and get my stuff." I asked a little be harshly then needed.

He dropped his hand from my hair and nodded his head slowly. I sighed and walked slowly into my room opening the door softly. I wanted so bad to close the door and just think, but right now I couldn't do that. I had to get in and get out. I quickly went over to the long dresser and got a pair of underwear out. In another drawer I took out a red t-shirt. Sighing deeply I walked over to the closet that had only three pair's of jeans hanging. Most of my clothes were in Edward's room.

Grabbing everything in my hands I headed back in the hallway to where Edward was. He had his head down and his shoulders slouched over. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he looked up placing a smile on his face.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me. I at first thought he was going to take me into his arms but instead he pulled the door closed.

"Go ahead and get ready." he mumbled before turning back around and leaving me in the hallway.

I sighed and turned around going towards his room to put my clothes down. After taking a quick shower, and making sure Edward wasn't in his room before going in and getting dressed. I was ready for my day out for Alice. I truly hoped that it wouldn't take the whole day, though I had a feeling that we were shopping for more than just books.

"Oh you're ready!" Alice said as I walked back to them.

I smiled and nodded my head glancing over at Edward. His eyes raked my body and I shifted on my feet again, feeling just a bit uncomfortable about how he was looking towards me. Though after a few seconds I realized that that uncomfortable feeling was turned into a nice flutter in my stomach.

"Okay let's get going. Got your ID and you class list."

I nodded my head, patting my purse that hung beside me. "I'm all ready."

Alice looked at her brother once more, raising her eyebrows before hopping off the barstool and heading towards the door. I started to follow her when she stopped and gave me a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to kiss him goodbye. I mean you guys aren't going to see each other for at least eight or ten hours." she said.

My mouth dropped open just a bit as I looked back at Edward. He didn't move, not one bit. He just smirked at me and I realized that he was making me do all the work this time. I had never initiate a kiss before. I was so unskilled at things like this. I looked back at Alice and smiled as though I couldn't believe I forgot such a thing and turned back around.

Walking quickly to where Edward was, I put myself in acting mode. Acting. That's what I had to do. Edward turned towards me with raised eyebrows as though he was challenging me. I smiled saucily up at him and wrapped my arms around his bare waist. His arms automatically wrapped around mine and I stood up on my toes pressing my lips softly towards his.

That fluttering feeling was back in my stomach, and I felt my insides drop. I couldn't help but to open my mouth just a bit, but it was enough for him because his tongue dove in tasting the warmness of it. It wasn't a hurried kiss, but it was a long held out kiss, that seemed to go on forever. I could feel him pressing his lips even harder to mine, and his hands tightened around me pulling me closer. Our lips were still pressed together, our tongues still dancing against one another. God he felt so good. I knew I had kissed him before but this…this felt different. It was as though he needed to prove something and God knows he was proving it.

"Damn I said a kiss, not a make out session."

I heard Alice's voice reach my ears and I pulled back from Edward. His eyes were a darker green and I couldn't help but gasp just a bit. His hand reached up to push a damp curl behind my ear.

"I'll miss you." He said huskily. I could do nothing but nod my head. I was still reeling over the kiss that we had just shared. My heart said that, that was the best kiss I had ever had, and that I wanted more and he did also, but my head…my head said that this was all for play. That he just wanted his sister to see how much we were in love. But it didn't feel that way…God I was so confused.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and stepped back from Edward. "Have a good day at work." I said softly before leaving him and following Alice out the door.

I wasn't that surprised when I saw Alice's yellow Porsche sitting right on the curb. Oh who am I kidding I was stunned. Alice chuckled at my reaction as we got in.

"Still getting used to the extravagance of being a Cullen?" she asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Uh…yeah." I admitted. "I'm not used to it at all. But…like I told Edward, I'm trying."

Alice nodded her head. "Jasper had a hard time too. He always felt like he needed to buy me the best of the best, even when he didn't have the money. I think he felt a bit intimidated about the wealth of my family. He finally got it through his head that I don't love him because of his money."

I smiled at Alice. "How did you and Jasper meet?" Alice smiled widely, and I realized that I wanted to keep her talking about her life as much as possible so she wouldn't ask me about mine. She seemed to be very perspective.

"Oh…too many it wasn't very romantic." She said with a sigh, "But to me, it was the most romantic moment of my life. I like to take these little mini vacations and so I went to South Carolina, beautiful beaches by the way, we definitely have to go, anyway, I decided that I wanted to cook myself a nice local meal, though I really can't cook…at all, anyway, I decided to try and so I went to their local fish market, and ew…the smell was so nasty, but I mean it looked pretty clean you know but the smell…anyway, I was looking at some fish, and I had no idea what to get because do I look like a fish girl?" She looked over at me waiting for me to answer.

I shook my head. "No." I said quickly.

"I know. So I'm looking at all these fish with their freakin heads on, and Jasper walks up, as I was looking at this red looking fish. He smiled over at me and asked me if I was going to prepare red snapper. And trying to look cool I was like yeah…it's my favorite, and he asked my what was my favorite way to prepare it and I was like with lemon. I was so nervous, because he looked so hot with his southern accent and that blond hair. Anyways I was so dazzled by him that I put my hand right on the fish display, and I guess the guy who sold the fish thought I asked him for a fish because the next thing I know I get this big red fish in the palm of my hand. It was so nasty that I freaked out and threw the fish at Jasper hitting him in the face. He got a mouth full of raw fish."

I couldn't help but laugh at her story. I never really had a problem touching raw fish. When I was little I used to be terrified of their beady little eye, and their slimy body's but I got used to it.

"I apologized over and over again, he said I could make it up to him by having him cook me a proper red snapper meal. Of course I accepted. We spent the rest of my vacation together."

"How did he come to live in Chicago?" I asked.

"He moved here for me. Three day's after my vacation ended." She answered with a smile.

My eyebrows rose in surprised. They must have been so in love for Jasper to just get up and move like just like that to Chicago. It was part of a fairytale. A fairytale that someone like Alice deserved, someone beautiful, smart, rich…someone perfect. I scoffed at myself hoping Alice didn't hear it. Why was I having a pity party for myself. I usually wasn't like that.

"So." I said trying to get my mind off myself. "If Jasper moved so suddenly why aren't you two married yet."

Alice laughed and shook her head in amazement. "The truth?" She asked and I nodded. "We don't want to rush it."

I laughed along with her. It didn't take long for us to reach the campus of the community college. It was a pretty big, considering it wasn't a university or anything. We finally found the bookstore after asking an on campus police officer, and we searched for my books.

"We probably could have found the same books online for cheaper." I said looking at the price of a history book.

"But you wouldn't get the experience." Alice said picking up the heavy book.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulder. It didn't take long for Alice to bring up something I had totally forgot but shouldn't have.

"So I was thinking we'd go shopping for a dress." Alice said.

"A dress? For what?" I asked picking up random books.

"For the wedding party reception thing. Don't tell me you forgot.? Edward said I could plan it. I've been planning it for the past week."

I bit my lip but nodded my head. I knew there was no point in arguing about this. First of all Edward had promised her, and second this party was definitely needed. People needed to see how in love Edward and I was.

"I've planned it for this Friday night. Semi formal, It's going to be a night garden party. With lights on the trees and flower beds. It'll look so beautiful. Ohh! I can't wait."

I smiled at her enthusiasm and sighed. "Who is all coming?"

"Some family, friends. Some of our co-workers."

I bit my lip trying to act casually. "Like Edward's co-workers?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yep, I think some people from the hospital, a few clients from mom's list, a few close family friends, a few socialites, though I really didn't want to invite a lot of people, I thought that the more people know of you're marriage to Edward, the less problems you'll have."

I frowned as I picked up another book, this one my English book. "Problems?"

"You know with Edward's past life." She said with a small smile.

I understood and nodded my head. I really didn't feel like having a big party…I never really liked being the center of attention and I had a feeling that I would be. But I would suck it up because this was the path that I chose. I chose to become Mrs. Cullen in order to save my home, in order to save Edward. I would do what it took. I kinda liked this whole epiphany.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Reviews are definitely needed. You guys did so well last chapter, I think I'm a little spoiled and would love reviews. For those of you who don't have an account on , I have enabled the anonymous review thingy so you can still review…Tell me what you think about the chapter. That's all I ask. **


	8. Not About the Cell Phone

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for the reviews. I liked you're guys response and they totally is what keeping the story aflote. Just a little info. I am currently writing another story on the site and decided that I'm gong to update each story 4 chapters at a time. Now it's 'The Deals.' story it's all I'm going to be working on until chapter eleven so yeah! Alright on with the story. Oh and the grammar and spelling sorry if there is any.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: All Twilight characters belong to SM**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8: Not About the Cell Phone

**Edwards POV**

I looked down at the multiple of paper stacks that sat in front of me, though my mind wasn't on work. It was on of course Bella, hell all of my thoughts were on Bella. I was a bit peeved about her college choice but at least she was going to college. It was something I could understand I guess. I would rather her go to a university instead of a community college, but Bella being Bella, which was being cheap, decided to go to community. Well at least she was doing something she wanted to do.

Females! I seriously don't think females understood the making's and working's of a males body. If they did they would know that just the slightest of things would set them off. And Bella…well, Bella was not an exception. I felt so irritated, so tense, and a bit twitchy when she was around. Yeah I had already told myself that I wanted Bella, there was no doubt about that, and it was getting harder and harder not to do what I really wanted to do to that small, beautiful little body of hers.

I was really regretting ever agreeing to those stupid rules. I had tried to get around to them, I had tried to put everything into the kisses that I planted on her, but she just…didn't get it. Did she not feel how much I wanted her? How could she not?

I noticed that she was not comfortable around me at all, and I tried to get her to relax. As much as possible. I tired talking to her but every time I would say the simplest things she would either blush and not say anything or get up and walk away. I didn't understand. I didn't want to demand to know what was wrong with her because I didn't want to drive her away, but damn…she was so closed off.

Then again she did agree to this whole thing, so she should just accept that she had to play it out that she was in love with me. Maybe that's why she wasn't opening up. Maybe she really did see me as just a part of a business deal. But damn it, couldn't she sense the tension…sexual tension. How could she not sense that!

I groaned and closed my eyes, leaning back in my black office chair. A smile lit my face as I thought about this morning. I couldn't get her smooth legs out of my mind. God they were so soft. When Alice had texted me I had to admit that I laid in bed a bit longer than I should have, I should have known I would be rushing. As much as I wanted to watch Bella sleep for a little while, I knew I had to get her into my bed as soon as possible. And unfortunately not in that way.

I struggled not to laugh when she bounced off the bed and hit her ass on the floor, and I took comfort when she laid in my arms. I wondered if she heard how fast and hard my heart was beating against my chest and her back. I had never had anyone fit so comfortable in my arms and I held a lot of girls in my arms. Bella felt so natural, like she belong there.

This should have been easy. I was good with getting the girls I wanted, but Bella wasn't falling for my smiles, touches, or kisses. I wanted her physically, there was no doubt about that. It was just so hard trying to convince her without saying it out loud. I wanted it to be her decision as well.

I had been planning on telling her about my little, fake, hot lovemaking in the morning plan, but realized that she probably wouldn't have gone along with it. I was surprised that it took her so long to figure out what I was doing. Weird. She blushed like a virgin when I told her what I was up to. I wasn't very satisfied at the kisses that we had between us. I mean the second kiss was way better than the first, mostly because she had done it on her own, and it wasn't something that felt so forced. I liked it when she kissed me.

"Mr. Cullen, Your brother is on line one."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I listened to my secretary on the intercom of my phone.

"Thanks." I called back to her. Picking up the receiver I opened my connection to Emmett hearing his loud laugh on the other end.

"What's up Em?" I said threading my fingers though my hair.

"Eddie, whatcha doin?" He asked like a little kid.

I scoffed and shook my head. Even when he was suppose to be working Emmett acted like a seven year old.

"Um…working Emmett, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk to my brother about a few things."

"Like…"

"Well I've had some people come up to me about your little wedding party. It's fucked up how your own brother didn't get an invitation."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Dude, you should be talking to Alice about this. She planned the party."

"Well I'm sure you know something about it. Do you realize how embarrassing it was when people told me that they couldn't wait to meet the new Mrs. Cullen, and at first I thought you know, you were having lunch with a few people but then more and more and more people talked to me telling me about the fucking invitations."

"Emmett, I told you call Alice. I have nothing to do with it. I just gotta show up with Bella."

He heard Emmet laughing and he had a feeling he was about to say something inappropriate.

"Hmm, so how is married life so far. Bet you've gotten ass every night all night huh. Is she good in bed?"

I shook my head, I wasn't going to even try and react to that, especially knowing that my brother had sex on his mind all the time. He just better not be thinking about Bella that way. I was the only one…the only one, to think of her that way. No one had the right to do that but me…

"Whoa dude what's with the growling?"

I jumped a little at Emmett's voice. Growling? I didn't realize…I sighed.

"What else did you want?" I said getting him off the subject of Bella.

Emmett laughed knowingly. "Okay okay, You got those paper on the Henderson Building right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I need them before you leave. I know I said tomorrow, but it would be way better if I got you to finish it by tonight."

I sighed. I really was thinking about getting out of here early just so I could see Bella. Maybe take her out to dinner, not only to get publicized, but to try and loosen her up. Then again she was out with Alice and Lord knows how long that was going to take her.

"Okay, I'll have it on your desk before we leave."

After hanging up I concentrated on the stacks of papers in front of me. There were a few times when I went off course and thought about Bella. Instead of going out I had lunch in the office having my secretary bring the some subs. The rest of the day was boring, filled with work. Like most day's. But it made money. That was what mattered right. That was what work was all about.

After dropping off the much needed papers for Emmett, and saying goodbye to my secretary, I walked out of the tall building on my way home. Taking out my cell phone I started to dial Bella's number, but then I realized that she didn't have a number. She didn't have a phone.

I frowned. She had to have a phone. I suddenly made an impromptu decision to find my cell phone carriers store. I pushed aside the thought that Bella would be upset at me buying her a cell phone. But she needed one. What if something of importance happened, or an emergency. Anything could happen and she wouldn't be able to know. It wasn't like she was going to be spending all of her time at home, she would be at school half the day.

One place that I wouldn't go was to the mall. I hated walking through the mall and the cell phone people called out to you. How rude was that. Oh and when I was with someone they always answered to them, saying that it was rude to ignore them. And then when you started talking to them, they tried to make deals after deal just to get a commission. I hated that! Usually I just pretended that I was on my phone when I passed them.

Once I spotted an actually store I pulled up, parked, and went inside. It didn't take long for me to set up the plan seeing how I added her to mine, but long part was picking out a phone. Did she like small phones, or large handy ones? Did she want a touch screen or a blackberry? Did she want the touch screen that was a blackberry? So many things to choose from. After a while I just choose the same as mine, a touch screen, and bought a pink casing. Girls liked pink right? Then again, I've never seen her with anything pink before. I exchanged it for a light blue case.

When I reached home, I discovered, not to my surprised, that Bella wasn't home yet. I sat the bag on the floor, heading straight to the bathroom. Right now I just wanted to take a hot shower and let the stress of the day wash away. I heard my phone go off a few times but didn't bother to get it.

After getting out the shower I decided to do a little more work, knowing if I did some tonight I wouldn't have to stay at the office as long tomorrow, hopefully.

Bella finally walked in, books overflowing in her arm. Alice followed carrying a plastic bag on a hanger. I sat my notebook down and got up to help Bella with her books. Sitting them down on the table I was taken back as I felt Bella's arm wrap around me and her lips pressed against mine.

I took full advantage of her brassy impact and kissed her back. Nothing mattered, nothing at all except for Bella and her soft lips. My tongue impaled her mouth, tasting her sweetness. She tasted a bit tangy, a bit saucy. My arms wrapped around her waste and landed on the small of her back. I pulled her closer to me bathing in her body warmth that was radiating through her clothes. I urged my mouth to kiss the corner of hers, and make their way lower to her neck but I felt pressure on my shoulders of her pushing me back.

I pulled back but kept her as close to me as possible. I didn't want to let go of her yet. Not yet.

"I've missed you." She said smiling at me I could have swore that it was a genuine smile and I of course smiled back leaning down once more to give a quick kiss.

"I've missed you too. I've been thinking about you all day." I confessed.

A look of confusion flashed through her eyes, as I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Um…." Alice said.

We both looked at her and without even looking I know that Bella was blushing. She let go of me and smile tightly at Alice.

"Thanks, Alice. For everything." She said.

Alice shrugged with a bright smile on her face and she rushed to hug Bella.

"You did good Edward." Alice said still looking at Bella. "She is one of a kind. No wonder you fell in love with her."

I gave Alice a smirk and nodded my head.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Bella good luck with you're classes, I put your dress in your room, and I guess I'll see you two Friday at six. No later!" she said.

She gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, me as well, before she walked out with a skip in her step as she closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Bella turned around and dropped to the couch with a loud sigh. I looked down at her with a smile knowing what was wrong.

"You must be exhausted after spending a day with Alice."

She laughed and nodded her head. "You got that right. That girl can shop. We didn't eat until thirty minutes ago, and then I had to argue over the food. Whether to get sweet and sour chicken or garlic chicken that Alice wanted me to have. I got my way finally with her."

I sat down next to her as my eyes roamed her body. Her head was cocked back, leaning on the back of the couch. Her eyes were closed and her breath was deep and even. My eye's stopped at her chest and being a guy I smirked at her plentiful chest as it went up and down. My eyes drifted down to her stomach, just a bit of skin peeking from where her shirt lifted, then I drifted down to her short legs.

I felt that familiar tightening in my pants, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This was happening way to much around Bella. I needed some kind of release, and my hand was only doing so much. I felt myself slip and groan as I pictured her naked in front of me.

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask.

My eyes snapped open and I smiled tightly down at her nodding my head. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I uh…I got something for you." I said reaching to grab the bag that was sitting at my feet.

"Edward, you know I hate--"

"Well you need this."

I handed her the bag, and she sighed as she reached in and pulled out the cell phone box. She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"Edward--"

I cut her off knowing what she was about to say. "Look…you need this. What if something happened and I needed to get hold of you."

She nodded her head with understanding. "Okay, but I could have bought myself one. I didn't need you to buy me this." she scoffed as she took the cell phone out of the box. "What…how much did this cost?" she asked in amazement.

"It was actually on sell."

She sighed and put the phone back in the box. "Take it back. I'll get my own."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she put the box in the bag and placed the bag on the floor. "Look, usually when people get gifts they accept them and thank the person."

"Thank you." She said quickly. "But I can buy my own."

I licked my dry lips, and shook my head in amazement. I hated when she did this. First it was the car, which I hadn't even bought her, then it was the rings, then it was with the groceries, the college tuition, and now the fucking cell phone. She just couldn't accept anything!

I grabbed the bag and took the phone out. "Take the damn phone." I said to her trying to stay calm.

"I told you I don't--"

"Damn it, Bella! Why can't you just accept what I want to give you. Why are you so fucking stubborn." I said my voice raising.

She sat there, with her arms crossed. She exhaled loudly but I continued before she even began to speak.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I'm trying to make you as comfortable as possible, I've been trying to convince you that everything will work out. But you've been as cold as a fucking igloo. You won't talk to me, you won't open up, I know you're keeping something from me. You won't accept anything I give you, when I'm only trying to make your life just a bit better! You don't think I know I know that this is hard?" I stood up and looked away from her, my eyes drifting towards the large window. "This is hard for me two Bella. You're not the only one that has convincing to do!"

I paced back and forth. I could see Bella through the reflection of the glass. Her head was down and she was very still. I took several deep breaths. I didn't mean to just go off like that, but she was so damn persistent on everything I did for her, that it was getting tiring. I finally turned around with my arms crossed.

She looked up, her eyes watery from unshed tears. I felt something in me break a little, as I looked at her. Her eyes were blinking trying to keep the tears at bay. She took a deep shaky breath and I exhaled loudly. I didn't want to see her like this. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth closed.

"Bella I--"

"You don't think I know that." She said surprisingly strong. I was a bit surprised by the tone in her voice. "I know that you've been trying to make me comfortable, Edward. I--I just…." she took another shaky breath. "I'm really am trying. It's just so…" I looked at her wanting to sit next to her and wrap my arm around her but I had a feeling that I would be rejected. "I've always been independent and not by choice. I always felt when people bought stuff for me or did stuff, anything that I owned them. Something. I've always felt so guilty about accepting things that I hadn't worked for." She sniffled, a hand going up to wipe a tear. "I know I've been a…a bitch, and I'm sorry."

I ran a hand through my hair before I walked over to her and sat down. Cautiously I reached over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, preparing to be pushed back or anything, but instead she fell into my embrace.

"I really am trying." She whispered, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I guess I hadn't really realized…you know you're so far from home, in a place where everything is new. Not only that, but the whole finance change." I rubbed her shoulder. "You know it's kinda surprising that you aren't falling into this."

She sniffled and looked up at me with a confused look. "What do you mean falling?"

"Well…most people who actually love to be married into my family. Not trying to sound cocky or anything but we're loaded. You don't know how hard it was to grow up wondering if people were you're friends just for your money or for you. Even now. I guess that's why I'm so baffled by your rejection of the things I buy for you."

She sighed, "Well, I did kinda marry you for money." She mumbled.

"I married you for money also. I mean if I didn't have you, I wouldn't even have a shot at my co-president seat."

She nodded her head. I heard her sigh deeply. She pushed back away from me and I looked down at her. She had a look of distress on her face as though she was thinking hard about something. I watched with undivided interest as her bottom lip became stuck in between her teeth. She shifted on the couch and glanced at me quickly before looking straight ahead, she did it once more and I could do nothing but smile slightly.

"What is it? You obviously what to ask me something?" I asked.

"It's not really a question." She said slowly. "It's just I know that you have had plenty of…well…ya know…" She said giving me a knowing look, but I truly didn't understand what she was talking about and I shrugged my shoulders. "You know, the uh…experience with…" She shook her head suddenly and stood up with a shaky smile. "You know what forget it."

"What?" I asked having a slight suspicion on what she was asking.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She took a deep breath and brought her hands together in a fierce grip. I tried to keep the smile off my lips. "I'm glad we got over this little bridge. I'm going to try and be a bit more open, and everything." She pushed her brown hair back with a shaky hand. She bent down and picked up the bag with her cell phone in it. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh come on. You sure you don't want to talk about my experience with…" I trailed off. "Well I don't know what experience I have since you won't tell me."

I smile actually filled my face as I watched her blush.

"Um…good night." she said meekly before rushing to her bedroom closing her door with a snap.

I sat on the couch for a few more minutes in completely silence, going over everything that had happened that night. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He was a little ashamed that he was so loud with her. He really didn't get angry like that in with women. If he was irritated with them he usually talked about them with Emmett or Jasper, and then try with patience to explained to the women what he was upset about. But it did get them somewhere at least. She was going to try and be a bit more open with him and he was going to take advantage of that openess and hopefully get her to loosen the rules.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted Bella to stop being so closed off and wanted them to start to move a head in their relationship. So review…I would love it if ya did because they drive me. If I'm inspired enough, I'll have the next chapter up asap, oh what the hell I'll still have it up. **


	9. It Could Have Been

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm hoping that it's a gradual process to the whole, I love you thing. I don't want to jump in it. Thanks for all the reviews they made me laugh and stuff…really loved it. I know a few of you have a problem with some of my grammar/ tenses. I'm really sorry about that. I do check for problems, but two eyes are better than one but I don't have time for another set. So I'm sorry, and I would totally understand if you don't want to read it. I don't mind, though I'm really sorry. Okay so on with the story.**

**oh DISCLAIMER: you guys know the characters don't belong to me, only the plot, and the ppl you don't recognize  
**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 9: It Could Have Been

**Bella's POV**

I was so embarrassed. I hated the fact that Edward had called me out on my behavior and I had to admit that I was a bit ashamed of myself. Here I was saying just the other day that I was going to try and change, and here I was getting chewed out for not actually changing. But this time I really was going to try and be a bit more friendlier, a bit more well wifely.

I laid in my bed that night, thoughts running through my brain on how I could let my guard down. The acting thing was harder than I thought. Mostly because I forgot when I should be acting like a wife. Maybe I needed to get my myself to think that I really was a wife that way it wouldn't so awkward around other people. Maybe I should play wife twenty four seven. Of course there would be no sex involved, and the kissing, well even though the Edwards kissing was more than satisfactory, those would have to become a minimum, at least behind closed doors.

I blushed thinking about Edward kissing me. It would probably seem like such a normal, basic thing for most people, but to me it felt like bliss. I was a bit inexperienced when it came to men, and though I've only kissed two, three counting Edward, it made the blood in my veins pulse with excitement. I shook my head with a smirk on my face remember that I was about to confess that to him. I sighed, he didn't need to know about my inexperience. Some stuff I would keep from Edward, mainly because I felt that he didn't need to know. It wasn't like I was going to stay in Chicago all my life.

Turning around in my bed I took a deep breath, clearing my mind of my thoughts and letting myself fall into a peaceful state.

***

The next day, I didn't do a lot. Though I did get up early to wish Edward a good day at work. I hoped it showed him that I was trying. After eating a quick bowl of cereal, I sat on the balcony and played around with my phone, after finding a list of numbers on the counter, his number, Alice's, his parents, and even Emmett's and Rosalie's. Ugh! I hated it at first. I couldn't get the freaking thing to scroll up with my finger and I was afraid of scratching it. But after a while I figured it out. I actually a bit happy that I had a cell phone.

I never had a cell phone before. Not because I didn't have the money for it, which I didn't, but I never really had the need for one.

After watching a bit of television, calling Alice for a chat, and taking a little nap. I decided to make dinner for Edward and I. It didn't take me long to figure out what I wanted to make seeing how I had got many ingredients when we went to the store. I decided on lasagna, something simple to make, but filling. Hopefully Edward would be hungry when he arrived home.

Putting my hair up in a ponytail, and throwing on a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt I started on dinner. I had made lasagna many times, I didn't even use mesureing cups as I mixed in the melted cheese. That was my secret ingredent. I always placed melted cheese on top of the shredded. Edward arrived home just as I was taking the meal out of the oven. Perfect timing.

"Whoa, something smells good." He said, dropping his case on the floor and walking into the open kitchen.

"Yeah I made lasagna. Hope your hungry." I said wiping my forehead. Sitting the food on the counter I turned to look at him. He looked tired, like he had a long day. I smiled at him before turning towards the cabinets and getting out two plates.

"Yep pretty hungry." He walked up to me and took the plates from my hands. If I had a mirror in front of me I would give myself a confused look on why I was blushing just because he took the plates.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll fix the plates." He said.

I shook my head. "No, you've been at work all day. I can do it." reaching out to take the plates.

"Really Bella, sit down. It's not hard to place food on a plate and hand it out. Sit." he demanded with a smile.

Sighing I turned to sit at the island bar, lifting myself up on the seat. My eyes scanned him as he fixed the plates. He wore an electric blue collard shirt that fit his body perfectly, it wasn't too tight but I could see the outline of his shoulder blades. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and though he looked professional, he looked laid back also. The black dress pants made him look suave, and a little smirk formed on my lips as I noticed that his butt looked really cute.

I shook my head of the thoughts, before he turned around he held out two plates filled with food setting them both on the bar, one before me. Walking around he sat next to me.

"How was work?" I asked taking a small bite. It had turned out very well, and I was pleased with myself. Hopefully Edward liked it.

"Work was work. Not a lot of interesting things happened. My secretary got a paper cut." He laughed. "Not much happened after that. This is really good."

I smiled and thanked him.

"How was you're day today? What did you do?" he asked taking a big bite of food.

"Not a lot. I finally got my phone to work. Thanks for the numbers by the way."

"No problem." he smiled over at me.

"I talked to Alice, and did a few more stuff. I guess I'm just resting up for tomorrow."

He nodded his head. "Oh yeah, starting classes tomorrow. Are you excited?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah I am. I just hope everything goes well. I can't wait to start learning. I've already read a little of my books."

"Wow you really are excited huh?" he said laughing. "Well don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. Have you figured out a way to get there and back?"

"Alice said that she would take me and pick me up."

"Hmm." He said softly. He didn't say anything for a few minutes taking several bites of food. I took the time to eat also wondering if I had said anything wrong.

"Is Alice going to take you to and from school every day? I mean she does have a job."

I frowned. I hadn't really thought of that. Alice just offered to take me. I guess I really wouldn't feel right having to depend on her every day to take me to and from my classes. I bit my lip and looked over at Edward who was looking at me with raised eyes. Sighing deeply I knew what was going through that brain of his. Dropping my fork down I gave him a look raising my own eyebrow.

"It's not like you wouldn't use it. It's something that you have to have. Especially since you're going to school."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and tried not to immediately say no. I did need one, and I could always give it back after this whole thing was over, and he was offering and me accepting wasn't a bad thing. I sighed deeply giving him a small smile.

"Okay. Okay you can buy me a car."

Edward raised his hand in a fist and brought it down in victory. "Yes!" he hissed.

"Whoa, wait there are some rules."

He scoffed shaking his head. "What is with you and rules?"

"Without rules, the world would be in chaos?" I stated.

"But rules wouldn't have been made if they couldn't be broken." He smirked back.

This time I actually did roll my eyes. "Anyway, the rules. I don't want a brand new car, a used one is just fine."

"Used? Cullen's don't use used things."

I laughed. "Stop being stuck up. I know you're not, and this Cullen does."

"How about pre-used?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine. Pre-used. Though I'm sure that the price is almost the same. Another rule. I have to give it back when I leave."

Edward shrugged his shoulders taking a bite of his food. "Why would you leave?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "When I go back home, Edward. After…after all this is over."

He sighed and didn't say anything as he finished up his meal, though he nodded his head. For some reason I felt a bit guilty bringing it up but I quickly pushed it aside.

"You better get ready for tomorrow, you have a big day. I'm going to work on a few papers. Good night Bella."

"Night." I whispered, and watched him place his plate in the sink, pick up his bag and head to his room. Sighing deeply I shook my head. No, I had no reason feeling guilty.

****

I sighed heavily as I sat down on a bench that overlooked the somewhat busy street in front of the school. I placed my book bag by my feet looking up and down the street to see if Alice was pulling up. Not seeing her yellow Porsche I sat back against the bench and thought about my day.

College was nothing like high school. I had expected this but I didn't expect it to be quite so opposite. Some of my classes the teacher's took role, and other's they didn't. I was a bit shocked when students just stood up and left the classroom to go to the bathroom, and was even more shocked with this guy came in with a McDonalds meal and the teacher said nothing. Most of my teachers seemed very friendly, and took the questions the students asked, though I had about two that seemed very mean and stern. They had even assigned homework on the first day. I was glad that I only had each class twice a week. Though one class I really liked. My Lit class.

My teacher…or professor's name was Mr. Ambrosro, and he was brilliant. I thought Lit class would be like what you saw on television, long and boring but Mr. Ambrosro had a passion for books. The way he explained the way he would teach the class made me want the class to be two hours long instead of the hour and a half. My attention didn't waver the entire time, and stayed focused on his words. It didn't hurt that he was on the cute side, though that wasn't what caught my attention though I could tell that it caught most of the other girls in my class attention which were younger than myself. Though I didn't really have a problem with that.

James had actually made us introduce ourselves and tell what we did. Some students said that they just graduated from high school and all they did was go to school and play video games, some students worked at restaurants or you're regular jobs. No one really had a career yet. When I stood up and said my name, blushing all the while, I hated being the center of attention, most of the girls and even some of the guys recognized my last name.

I could feel the heat of jealous rays shoot off at me. I was a Cullen and it appears that almost my whole class knew who the Cullen's were. Even Mr. Ambrosro looked impressed by my last name. I didn't know why, all I did was go to college.

After Lit class, I was stopped by two girls who seemed to be dumber than a stack of bricks. Though I tried not to judge by appearance's only. One of the girls a blonde had on a short mini jean skirt with a tank top…a very small tank top, and the other, who had black hair…well it just looked like she had on a long sweater…I wondered if she had shorts or something else on…I hoped so.

"You're Bella Cullen. Are you related to the Cullen's." The blonde asked.

I bit my lip and gave her a confused look. "Um…yeah I'm related to some Cullen's, though I'm sure there are plenty of Cullen's in the world."

"She means the Cullen's. " The black haired girl said, "Dr. Cullen, the interior designer Esme Cullen."

I bit my lip. God, the Cullen's were really well known huh? "Um…yeah, I'm their daughter in law."

The blonde squalled bringing the attention of a few heads towards us. I blushed fiercely.

"That must mean you're married to Edward Cullen. Emmett is taken by Rosalie, and the only other one is Alice…unless you're Alice's lover?" the blonde asked.

I shook my head quickly. It was as if she wanted me to say that I was Alice's lover. "No. I'm Edward's wife."

The girls nodded their head excitably. "So that means you must be loaded." the black haired girl said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wow…you cut right to the point huh?"

She shrugged. "Hmm…how did someone like you get Edward. He's like…well…he's so fucking…"

"I agree. She must have something pretty girls don't." The blonde said as if I wasn't there.

I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. "Yeah…I'm going to go." I turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

I felt an arm on mine, stopping me. I looked to see the black haired girl smiling friendly at me. Fake, but friendly.

"So do you wanna study or something. At you're place of course." she said.

I scoffed giving her an 'are you serious' look, before turning around. Wow, was this Edward meant when he and his family had a hard time trusting people? Well if it was this was horrible. Would I make any friends, well any true friends. I sighed and continued on to my classes, I almost got the same reaction in all my classes.

Overall I felt as if it was a good first day, except for the reaction of my last name. I wasn't late for any class, I only tripped once, and the food was pretty good. I was glad that I finally went to college, it had been something I was wanting to so since I got out of high school.

A beeping noise got my attention as I looked. A soft smile filled my face, and a look of shock as I looked at the silver car. I stood up and grabbed my bag walking slowly up to car, that had it's windows down.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work."

"It help's when you're vice president and you're brother is president." Edward said with a smile. "Get in."

Getting in the car, I placed my book bag in the backseat. "We'll I guess that works for you're benefit huh?" sighing deeply I looked over at him and noticed how handsome he looked. He had the windows down, and the wind blew though his copper locks. Yes, he looked very…cute.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was nice. Everything and nothing I expected. Especially when they figured out I was a Cullen"

"Yeah? Hopefully you'll figure out which people are real and which are fake."

"They seemed to know a lot about you and your family." I said.

"Our family." He corrected, "There is a article in the paper, it deals with socialites of Chicago and the family is almost always mentioned. Almost every week if not every other day."

"Uh...wow." I said shocked. "So I'm might be in the paper."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, they'll talk about how they think we got married and why, then they'll probably analyze our relationship and pick you apart by how you look. Then they'll probably say something about you going to community college knowing that you have enough money to go to any college you possible want."

I felt myself go pale. "They are going to pick me apart aren't they?"

His laugh was full and rich. "Yes they are." He said. His arm reached out and grabbed my head. "But it'll be alright, we're going to be there for you. I'm going to be there for you. "

I felt myself shifted in my seat as I looked out the window. "Um…" I took my hand from his and tucked a price of hair behind my ear. "Where are we going?" I asked trying to get that laugh out of my head and the touch of his hand.

"I thought that we might get that car today." He said slyly.

I sighed and shook my head. "Can't we do it this weekend? I have homework, and I'm a bit tired."

He shook his head. "It's only two in the afternoon, you have enough time to do homework, and if you need help I can help you."

"Really?" I asked.

"I've been to college you know."

I laughed. "Okay smart guy. If I need help you're the first person I'll go to. But can we still do it this weekend? We only talked about this whole car thing yesterday."

"Come on Bella. We won't have time this weekend. We have our wedding party to go to, not to mention that we might go up to the cabin."

I frowned. "The cabin? What cabin? Why are we going to the cabin?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably expected that we get away, have a little honeymoon."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I felt myself blushing and I looked towards the window wanting the wind to wipe away the red stain on my face. "Honeymoon?"

"Yeah well we didn't really have one. Though I'm sure I'm still expected to take you out of the country for a quote on quote real honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" I asked again a bit shocked.

"It…it won't be a real honeymoon, of course. I mean we can have fun. Go fishing, maybe even camp outside. It'll be fun. Everyone would only think that we would be fuc--I mean um…making love like crazy."

My mouth feel open a little bit. I had noticed that Edward said what he wanted, and usually he tried to clean up his language around me. Not that I didn't mind. Some of his language did make me blush but then again there wasn't much that didn't.

"Okay fine, we can pick out a car." I said with a sigh. "But like I said, pre-own, oh and it has to be the cheapest."

Edward sighed shaking his head. "The cheapest. God you're…cheap."

I laughed. "Hey, I'm getting a car like you wanted, so let me get the cheapest one like I want."

The only response was a shake of his head, but I did realize he put a small smile on his face as though he was up to something. I didn't question it and instead enjoyed the ride.

We made a bit of small talk on the way to the car lot. I could tell that we were on the outskirts of Chicago, enough to still see the city's skyline. My eyes widen just a bit when I looked up at the Ford sign as we pulled up into the car lot parking lot. Looking over at him with a smile I wondered if he was going to let me get a truck. I had always had a thing for trucks, mostly because that was my first and only car. Not that I wouldn't mind getting a smaller car, my dream car would be a Ford Truck. I felt my heart actually race and I didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable at all.

"If we would have went to a lot that sold new cars we would have more options." Edward mumbled parking the car.

"Oh shut up." I laughed as I got out the car, missing the smile that formed on his face.

I looked around the lot. It was a decent size, at least for a pre-used lot. I fought the urge to jump up and down like a little kid and instead opt for having a huge smile on my face. I looked around at Edward who had closed his door and made his way around to me.

"Excited?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Is it bad that I am?"

He shook his head slowly as though he wondered why I would ask that question. Sighing he held out his hand and I automatically took it without thinking and squeezed tightly. I was getting a new car!…okay well a pre-used but it was new to me. Heck, a used car would be new to me.

Edward led me to around looking at the verity of cars. My eyes kept going to the beautiful trucks. Oh…so beautiful. I didn't know a lot about cars…just color, and if it was big or small. We currently looking at the ford focus's when the ever annoying car sells man walked up.

He was pretty young, maybe a few years older than Edward. He definitely looked the part of a sells man, seeing how he was dressed in semi formal, with his tan white shirt and kaki pants. His hair was parted to the side and jelled down, his eyes were a dark blue…almost stormy even. He had a nice face, and almost kinda of a cocky swagger to the way that he walked. He was cute in that…well in some kind of way, but he wasn't my type. Not at all.

"Hiya folks, my name is Jeremy is there anything I can help you with today?" He asked with loud voice.

My eyes widen and I looked at Edward who was giving Jeremy a puzzled look.

"Well I'm looking for a car." I said looking back at the Focus's. I was bored with those and wanted to move on.

"A car for the lady huh?" Jeremy said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Yeah he creeped me out.

"A married lady." Edward snapped. I felt his hand tighten on mine briefly.

"Of course sir." Jeremy said, "What a lucky man that you are." he said glancing a me for a moment before settling his eyes on the car's in front of us. "You know the Ford Focus in one of the top Ford cars for women. It had a tall cabin, with upright driving, the interior is roomy and the trunk…pretty big also." he said sounding like he was a walking encyclopedia.

"Um…" I said slowly. "I was hoping for something a bit more bigger."

The man's eyes shinned. "Of course." He led us down a bit further. "These are our Ford Fusion's. They are perfect for someone like you. They--"

"What do you mean someone like her?" Edward asked.

Jeremy looked a bit stunned, and I looked up at Edward wondering what that mind was thinking.

"I didn't mean anything negative sir. Just meant that--"

"Well you must know at least something about my wife if this happens to be the perfect car for her? Tell me, what do you know?"

I sighed and squeezed Edward's hand tightly. What the heck was he doing? I could tell that Jeremy looked confused and if not a bit upset.

"Well, um…since she's married I would think that maybe you already have children and if not maybe a few in the future. This car child safety is--"

"You know what…just…just go. We'll call if we need you." Edward said with a wave of his hand.

"But--" Jeremy said wanting once more chance to explain himself.

"Go!" Edward snapped.

I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath from the time he brought up the word children. Children…god no! Not that I didn't like kids, but there was no way that would happen to me. At least not right now. And not with Edward…that would be physically impossible since we would never…have sex. Though the thought wasn't disturbing. I had to shake my head of little copper headed boys getting into a Ford Fusion.

"What an idiot." Edward said after Jeremy left.

"He was just trying to help." I offered.

"He was trying to make a commission." Edward looked around. "Maybe we should go to a Mercedes lot. You could get a convertible."

I immediately shook my head. "No. No convertible. I'm not the convertible kinda girl." I glanced over at the trucks once more. "I'm more of a truck kinda girl."

Edward turned around to where the trucks were and smiled. "A truck girl huh? Well you did have that piece of crap in Forks." he said jokingly.

My eyes widen and I swatted him on the arm. "That wasn't a piece of junk! That was a very reliable…well sometimes…well…it was my first car."

Edward smiled and pulled me over towards where the trucks were. This time I couldn't help but to jump just a little, making Edward laugh at my excitement.

"Well…none of the Cullen women have trucks. They usually have nice sleek cars…you saw Alice's." he said crossing looking uncomfortably at the large vehicles.

"Yeah but that fit Alice. I feel as though a truck will fit me."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "If you want a truck…then I guess all you have to do is find the perfect one."

And I did. Oh I found the perfect truck. Of course it looked nothing like my old one but to hell with my old one. I had found my new baby. I didn't even care about the price, immediately. When my eyes fell upon the beautiful vehicle I immediately let go of Edward's hand and ran up to it. My hands ran along the smooth red shiny paint, my eyes wide. It was a four door which was all right with me. I squealed…I actually squealed.

"This is it! This has got to be my car."

Edward walked up to the truck, nodding his head. "It's looks pretty nice. Very nice actually. Hmm…the features are pretty good also." he said looking at a piece of paper stuck to the door

I shrugged my shoulders…I didn't know about features, I just knew that it was pretty, and shiny…and perfect. I walked over to him and looked at the paper. The first thing that I saw was the price and my heart dropped.

"Um…" I said softly. "Maybe we should find something else."

"What? Why? This is you're car. You just--" His eyes widen with understanding. "Bella, are you serious, this isn't anything. Not a dent in the account."

"I have no idea what is actually in you're bank account but twenty thousand for a car would make a at least a dent." I said stepping back from the truck.

"It wouldn't. I swear. Look we're getting the truck."

He turned around and made his way back into the office. I could see him talking to another business man…one other than Jeremy…this one was a bit overweight, older, with a balding spot. Rolling my eyes I followed him.

I stood behind Edward as he looked down at the papers that needed to be filled out. Biting my lip as I heard the figures I shifted my feet. I was glad that I was going to give the car back. I heard the sale's man saying that the previous owner only had it for one day, saying that his daughter didn't like it. The only thing I had to do sign some insurance papers, that was of course on Edward's policy.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen, you're now the proud owner of a pre-owned, Ford F-150."

He handed the keys to me. Taking them I gripped them hard in my hand.

"I'm going to go take the paper's off the car and you'll be ready to drive it off the lot."

Nodding my head I looked down at Edward who was still sitting down. He looked up at me daring me to say something negative. I could see it in his eyes. Though I had nothing negative to say. He stood up and I immediately threw myself into his arms wrapping mine around his neck, and I felt him wrap his around my waste. I was so thankful, that he would spend that much on me. Not only that, I was thankful that he let me pick out what I wanted and not what he thought I should have. I was just overall thankful.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered, hoping he heard me.

"You're very welcome Bella. Anything for my wife."

I released my hold on him and smiled shakily at him. Before I could even think or much less do anything else, I felt his lips on mine. The lingeringly kiss, was very gentle, yet a bit hesitant on his part, but that was what made me relax into the kiss because I was a bit hesitant also. Mostly because I actually wanted him to kiss me, so yes I was a bit hesitant, though totally into it. I wanted it. His tongue went no where near mine which was alright with me. I didn't want people to see him actually making out with me. It was a nice simple, fluttering kiss, and when he pulled back it left me wanting more.

I wanted more. My eyes widen when he pulled back and I swallowed deeply. His green eyes seemed a bit darker as he looked into my eyes. I felt my heart thump against my chest at his look. His arms were still around my waste and I looked down looking straight into his chest. Licking my lips of his taste, I sighed deeply.

"Mrs. Cullen, your truck is ready." I heard.

I smiled shakily up at Edward before I stepped back and walked out of the office. I felt as if I had no knee caps, but somehow I was able to walk down the stairs and over to my truck. I could hear Edward walking behind me, and I tensed my shoulders. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Relax Bella." He whispered making goosebumps raise on my arms. "It was all for show."

I sighed and nodded my head. It was all a show. Yeah…that's what it was. Unfortunately I hadn't even thought of that. At all. It was the first time I didn't think a kiss of his was just for play. I felt my heart, the heart that was just beating erratically against my chest, fall into my stomach. I shook my head feeling my emotions getting high, but I pushed them down. This was all a show. All a freaking show. This was why I couldn't let myself go. It was all a show.

"Here you go Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled tightly, pressing the unlock button on my key change. Opening the door, I stepped upon the metal stepping stool and hopped in my car. I glanced at all the gadgets and was a bit amazed. Yeah homework would have to wait, I could do it tomorrow. I needed time to get used to my truck.

"Why don't you follow me home huh…we'll take the long way so that you can get used to it." Edward said.

Wiping my eyes of all emotions I looked back at him with a smile. "That sounds great. Thanks."

He continued to look at me, his eyes narrowed just a bit as though he was thinking, before he nodded slowly and turned around to go back to his car.

I sighed deeply and started up the truck, liking the way it sounded. It was pretty quiet…no unlike my old one that roared to life. Backing out of the parking spot I concluded that I liked the feeling of the truck under my hands.

I followed Edward, hoping that he wasn't going to go too fast. I should be happy. I should be ecstatic. I had a wonderful first day of school, and I got a new car. This should be the best day for anyone right. I frowned at the thought. Of course I was appreciative, but the best day would be Edward kissing me because he wanted to. That would be the perfect day.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so how did you like it. This was so much shorter, and then I went back to check over it and added a lot more stuff so I hope you liked it. I wanted the party to be this chapter but it might be the next so yes you will probably have to wait until the next chapter. A few more characters will be introduced. Review! Let me know what you think and so my muse can be up to par and I can get started on the next chapter. **


	10. Congrats Edward and Bella

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you guys for the reviews…I worked on this chapter every day since my last update. It was twenty pages long. So yeah…okay let's just get on with it. **

**DISCLAIMER: All Twilight character belong to SM**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10: Congrats Edward and Bella

**Edward's POV**

I quickly put away the files, knowing that there was no way I was going to be able to get anything done this weekend. With the party, and driving up to the cabin with Bella, and then driving back home there would be no time for me to do anything concerning my work, which was okay with me. I cleaned up my office, setting the trash outside of the door. I hated people in my office when I wasn't there. You never know what they would go through. I didn't even let the cleaning people enter.

Grabbing everything that I needed, I flipped off the lights and closed and locked my door.

"Mr. Cullen." I stopped in front of my secretary and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I have an engagement to attend."

"Really…um…an office engagement? I didn't know we were throwing one."

I smirked and shook my head softly. She of course knew what engagement I was talking about. The whole office had been talking, and almost everyone was invited, by Alice and my mother.

"No my wedding engagement. My sister decided to throw me and my wife a little party. Introduce us as newlywed."

"Oh…I wasn't invited. Maybe your sister forgot about me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe." I said quickly. "You are my secretary though, you should be invited." I knew that Alice didn't like my secretary, but there was no way I was going to get rid of her. She was the best. "Unfortunately the party is tonight, at seven at my parents home. I know it's last minute but if you can make it, you can come."

She gave me a pretty smile and nodded her head. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

I bit my lip knowing that there was no way Alice or anyone would let her into the party without an invitation. Well no one could enter without an invitation. There would be people trying to get in that our family didn't know, just to get in good with the Cullen's. They couldn't let that happen, and I personally didn't want that to happen. Setting my briefcase on her desk I opened it, hoping to find a spare invitation. "Here you go?" I pulled out a frilly card giving it to her. "Just present at the door."

She took it from my hands, her hand lingeringly on his. I pulled back my hand and gave her a small smile before closing my case and making my way out of the building.

When I pulled to my apartment, I noticed that Bella was already there. Her big truck seeming to take up most of the parking space. I was once again surprised by what kind of car she wanted. Of all the cars she could have gotten, she wanted a Ford truck. A smile formed on my face as I thought about her excitement. I was glad that she was finally excited about something that I bought her.

I couldn't help but to think about the kiss that we shared in that office. The kiss wasn't as passionate that I wanted it to be, but I didn't want everyone to see us groping each other but the kiss was wonderful. I had to admit that I didn't expect to kiss her but when she threw herself in my arms I couldn't help it. I could help but to press my lips to hers, and I had thought that she had wanted to kiss me. True it wasn't like she could push me away, but then I realized why she didn't.

Bella saw the whole kissing thing as a part of our deal. I could see it in her eyes when she pulled back and walked out of my arms. So I did what I thought I should do, I didn't want her to feel confused or upset so I let her know…it was all for show, though truly it wasn't. When I talked to her at her truck window, I could have swore that that I saw something in her eyes. Some kind of disappointed in those eyes, the only thing I could think that she could be disappointed in was the kiss. It had to be something about that kiss.

Throughout the rest of the week we went on like normal. I didn't really see any kind of change in her besides her being friendlier. We left the house around the same time in the morning, and by the time I got home she always had dinner fixed for the two of us. No, nothing seemed wrong.

I had to admit though, that I had thought about kissing her again. There was no doubt in my mine that I wanted Bella. She was a beauty. I didn't see what was wrong with having a relationship with her. At least a physical relationship. I mean we would be husband and wife for a while and there was no way I could go without sex for a year. No way. At least fooling around, but I knew Bella wasn't like that. Maybe if I got her even more comfortable around me I could bring it up. Now wasn't the time. We were still trying to get to know each other. Even though I wanted a physical relationship with her didn't mean I wanted to hurt her.

Sighing heavily, I made my way up to my apartment, wanting to get ready for tonight's party. We had to be there an hour before it actually started. I was going to leave an hour before it started. I personally couldn't wait until the board members set eyes on Bella. I had no doubt that she would charm them. The only thing I was worried about was if Bella and I could pull off the happy fully in love couple. Yes, we were a bit more comfortable with each other but just a bit. We needed to be fully convinced.

"Bella I'm home!" I announced. I knew that I wasn't going to smell any food cooking right now.

"I'm in the bathroom!" she called out.

I sat my stuff down and made my way into my room, hearing the water run in the bathroom, I smirked thinking about Bella naked in the shower. God my male brain was taking over my body. I shook my head as I untied my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. Throwing it on the floor I walked over to my closet and looked through what seemed to be millions of clothes that mostly Alice and my mother bought for me. At least the formal clothes were.

Hearing the bathroom door shut, I quickly rushed to the hall to stop Bella.

"Bella wh--" My eyes feel on her and I felt my pants tighten significantly. My eyes scanned over her short body that was wrapped in a white cotton towel. Looking every bit as fresh and clean as she possible could. Swallowing deeply my eyes scanned her limp wet hair that was dripping tiny drops of water on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and that damn lip was tucked in between her teeth.

"Um…" Did she realize how seductive she looked standing in that towel. Shaking my head of the thoughts I tried to finish my sentence as firmly as possible. "What… uh… what color dress are you wearing? I'm sure that Alice would probably want us to match a little, or else she'll make me change while I'm there."

Bella placed her hand on her doorknob twisting it to open it. "It's kinda of a navy blue and black."

I nodded sharply, "Okay well I guess we'll be leaving in a half an hour. Is that enough time. I mean if you still have to pack for the weekend, I'm pretty sure we could be late. It is our party." I laughed.

She smiled. "Um…no that's alright. I've already packed, so I'll be ready."

I nodded my head and watched as she went into her bedroom closing the door with a click.

Turning back around to head into my room, I picked out a basic, but expensive black suit and a navy blue skinny tie. Lying the outfit on my bed I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. After shaving, I dabbed on some cologne and got dressed. As I looked at myself in the mirror I debated on whether I should keep it the messy locks that I usually had it or should I tame it down. Shrugging I decided to keep it the way it was. I wasn't known for having perfect hair.

I threw together a couple of casual outfits for our trip up to the cabin. I smiled to myself. If Alice saw the way I packed my suitcase she would die on sight. Oh well.

Walking out of my room, suitcase in hand as I passed Bella's room. I heard a thump, and the an 'ow'. Walking to her door I knocked on it.

"Bella are you alright?" I called though the door.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be right out." she called back.

I sighed and walked into the living room. Picking up my keys and cell phone, I made sure that I had everything I needed. Threading my fingers through my hair, I heard a clearing of voice, and I turned around to look over my shoulder. My breath caught as my gaze traveled over Bella's breathtaking body. Turning fully around I actually had to reach my hand out to grab onto the back of the couch as I looked at her. She was beautiful.

I should have known that Alice would pick out the perfect dress for her. The navy blue thin strapped dress was something that I could see Bella actually wearing. It wasn't too tight, or to short, hitting just above her knees. It looked very sophisticated. The blue dress had an overlay of black sheer that went about in inch below the navy color. A black ribbon was tied around her and under her breast making a tiny bow. Thinking of her breast, my eyes drifted to that part of her body. I was surprised that I wasn't disappointed that she wasn't showing her full cleavage. Usually the girls I took out, well…I wanted to see what I was going to sample before the actually course, but I knew something like that wouldn't look right on Bella. She hardly showed any at all, but still looked beautiful. Besides that ribbon under her breast made her chest look bigger than it actually was which was alright with me.

Her hair was simple but I could tell that she put a work into it. It was down with loose curls hanging around her shoulders. I couldn't help but to smile at the small black headband that held her hair back.

"Wow." I said softly. Oh how I wanted to take her into my arm when that blush filled her face. "You uh…you look stunning."

"Thanks." She said softly. Her eyes scanned my body "You look very handsome."

I nodded my head thanking her. I actually believed her. Not that I didn't believe it when the women I took out told me I looked good, but most of the time they just the words hot, and sexy, or delicious. Never handsome. I liked handsome.

"Are you okay? I heard you in your room…." I asked.

"Oh um…these shoes." She said looking down at the heels. "I'm horrible in heels, so don't be surprise if I slip down the stairs and embarrass you. If my purse was bigger I would have carried flats with me." she said showing me the small clutch purse. "But Alice…well she's very persistent."

I nodded my head. "Yes she is, though you could never embarrass me. Besides I'll be right by you're side, I'll catch you."

A small smile formed on her face and she sighed deeply. "Well, I'm ready to go."

I walked towards her slowly. Standing in front of her I inhaled her scent. So fresh, so inviting. Most of the time the women I took out drowned themselves in perfume. No, not Bella. I could make out just a hint of what smelled like honey and vanilla.

Bending down I picked up her suitcase and noticed her release her breath, as I stood back up.

"You have everything? Phone charger, enough clothes, shower stuff?" I asked.

"Yep. Everything's there."

"Well I guess we better get going."

Driving towards my parents house I could feel the tension in the car. It was so thick. I didn't know where it was coming from. Maybe it was sexual tension. If it was than that was good for me. Usually girls were the first one to crack under sexual tension pressure…well at least for me. Or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was it couldn't get in the way of making us believable.

"Bella?" I said making her snap her head towards me.

"Yeah."

"We gotta be on our best tonight. Everyone will be there. I don't want to put pressure on you believe me, but we can't be figured out."

She nodded her head. "I know. There's no trying, I'm going to be the perfect wife. I'm promise Edward."

I smiled her way and sighed. "Thank you, and I'll be the perfect husband, catering to all my wife's need."

She laughed. "What if I asked you to fix me my plate?"

"What would like?" I smiled back.

"Um…what if I asked you to message my feet. I'm pretty sure I won't be standing by the end of the night."

"No problem. Well…" I shrugged my shoulders playfully, "Just as long as they're not ugly, cracked, and the toenails aren't long enough cut me, maybe."

She laughed out loud. "My feet are perfect!"

Our banter sliced the tension in half and I felt and hopefully she felt relaxed as we pulled up to the house.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, parking my car in the garage.

"Are you going to ask me that every time we come here?"

"Probably."

"Then I'm ready Mr. Cullen."

We got out the car and I led her around Alice's and Emmett's car and into the side door that led to the kitchen.

There was food everywhere, and a few people also. Probably catered help that Alice had hired.

"I don't think I'll never get used to this house." she whispered, holding my hand.

"You will." I declared.

"Edward! Bella!"

We looked up to see Jasper walking towards us once we made our way towards the living room, in an all white suit. I had to admit if it was on anyone else but Jasper it would have probably been a bit much, but having Alice's as a girlfriend well he could pull it off.

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just that your mother and sister are running around like crazy people who just got out of the insane hospital."

I laughed. "Wouldn't it have been better if you said chicken with it's head cut off."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Shoot me, I'm original. Bella how have you been? Alice told me that you started classes. How do you like it so far?"

"It's wonderful. I love it. Except when people find out that my last name is Cullen." She laughed sighing, "then it's kinda like a circus."

"Yeah that's what the Cullen's are. Local celebrities and anyone inducted into the family becomes one also, unfortunately." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Well I guess you must be happy. Alice would take your last name if you guys married."

Jasper shook his head. "Oh no…no…Alice would make sure that Whitlock is just as known as Cullen. Believe me."

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"In the living room, screaming at Emmett. She caught him--"

"Playing video games." I finished knowing my brother

Jasper nodded. "I'm going to go make sure this door guy has the list and everything. Don't want this wedding party to become a rave."

Jasper continued his way, as we made our way into the living room.

"She sounds very upset." Bella said as we heard Alice practically in tears.

I laughed softly. "Remember Alice is dramatic. We only take her totally serious when she doesn't talk."

She laughed along as we entered the living room. I sighed deeply as I looked at Emmett that was sitting on the floor in a pair of dress pants, and a light pink shirt. Only Emmett would wear a light pink shirt, not that there was anything wrong with pink but Emmett and pink…well…it didn't seem like a good combination. The video controller was in his hand as he looked up at Alice who had tears in her eyes.

"How could you do this to me! The guest are about to arrive and you're sitting here playing a stupid video game! How…" gasp from Alice "…could…" gasp "…you--"

"Alice it's not like it's your party. It's Edward's and Bella." Emmett said setting the controller down.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "But I planned it. People are going to say Alice Cullen planned a horrible party because her brother is playing video games and not doing what he's suppose to do!"

"What am I suppose to! You haven't given me anything to do!" Emmett asked confused.

"That's because you mess everything up!" She screamed. "And you took my color!"

"You're color?" Emmett asked.

"I'm wearing light pink? You're copying me!"

I smirked as I looked at Alice's strapless pink and white dress that flared out. It was pretty on my sister. I cleared my throat grabbing the attention of my siblings. Emmett smiled when he looked my way while Alice frowned and stomped towards me. Oh god now what did I do.

"You're late!" She said.

My mouth dropped open. "Only by like fifteen minutes."

"Doesn't matter I said be here at--"

"It's my fault Alice." Bella said quickly with a soft voice. "I was just trying to look decent, and I tried to do the things you told me to do. I didn't want to disappoint you. I'm so sorry, but it wasn't Edward's fault."

I glanced over at Emmett surprised when Alice shoulder dropped and she hugged Bella. What the--…

"Oh Bella. You look beautiful, and I don't blame you. I guess I'm just a bit excited. But you must be terrified huh?"

"Terrified?" Bella asked.

"well you know with all the people that's coming, to meet the new Mrs. Cullen. Oh I would be a nervous wreak if--"

"Alice." Emmett barked. "Not helping." He said looking at Bella faltering smile.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just--I'm just gonna shut up. You're going to do fine. I promise. Now I'm going to go check on everything and go get mom and dad."

She kissed Bella on the cheek before rushing away. Emmett laughed loudly. "Whoa looks like little wife here knows how to reel Alice in."

The three of us laughed and I realized that Emmett was right. Bella did have charm. I had no worries that she would fascinate the board members.

"Do you know how many people Alice' invited?" I heard Bella ask Emmett.

"Umm…" Emmett thought with a scrunched up look on his face. "I like she said around 270, give or take."

"270 people! That's…that's---"

"Calm down Bella. It's not that much." I said rubbing my hand across her back.

"That's a lot to me." she whispered.

Emmett walked towards us. "Don't worry about it. As long as you wear that sexy dress all night I'm sure people will have a hard time focusing on anything else."

"Shut up Emmett." I snapped my eyes narrowing on his.

"Yes, shut up Emmett."

The three of us turned around to see Rosalie walk into the living room. I was still a bit pissed at her about what happened between her and Bella last time and Emmett had informed me at the office that Rosalie was going to be on her best behavior. Like I believed that. I had to admit that Rose, as always looked very beautiful.

The dress was blood red, Rose's favorite color. It was a very fitted on her body showing off all of her curves that I was sure Emmett would appreciate. It stopped mid-thigh. The whole dress was so of pleated or something. I don't know…it had some sort of design on it. She was two thick straps going around her neck and the neck line was square and cut low, like I liked my other women, but now I preferred just a bit of cleave. It was powerful enough.

I heard Bella clear her throat. "Um…hello Rosalie. How are you doing?"

Rose gaze snapped towards Bella. Her eyes glanced at her from head to toe before she shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Emmett.

"Beside's Emmett, I'm sure that what they will be focusing on is how Bella managed to get a catch someone like Edward." Rose said smiling.

I felt Bella shifted next to me and I held her closer to my body, wanting to protect her from anything that Rose had to say.

"It's good to see you're not dead Edward." Rose said cheerfully. "Though I'm not sure everyone would be so distraught to see you gone. I know some of use probably would be happy. Knowing all of your money--"

"Rose!" I snapped at her.

She sighed and shook her head. Looking over at Emmett who shook his head also she ignored him and went ahead on whatever she had to say. "Edward, I still can't understand why you would get married to this…this…."

"Rose." Emmett threatened.

"…this girl." Rose stressed. "within one day. You know absolutely nothing about her."

"I know plenty about her Rose. And you don't have to understand. You don't need to understand."

Rose shook her head. "She's going to ruin you."

"I love Edward." Bella snapped. "And I love this family. Edward and them have been nothing but nice, and generous towards me. I've never had that. I'm not going to ruin him, and I'm not going to sully the Cullen name, and I'm most certainly am not going to kill my husband."

Rose smirked at her. "Says all gold digging bitches."

"Rosalie!" Emmett grabbed her arm and pushed outside of the living. "I'm sorry about her. She can be…well a bitch."

"At least I don't hide that I am. I make my motives clear." Rose said from the hallway.

"Shut up!" Emmett snapped. "I promise she's not going to ruin your night."

"She better not Em." I growled.

Emmett sighed and left pulling Rosalie away.

I looked down at Bella who had a stern look in her eyes, with her arms cross.

"You alright?"

She shrugged. "I guess she does have every reason to believe what she does. I mean after encountering those girls at school this past week. I can understand."

"But you're not like those girls." I said. "You're not a gold-digger, you're my wife, okay. My wife, that did something so random for me when you didn't even know me. You're no gold-digger Bella."

She nodded her head, her curls bobbing. "I know." She whispered.

My hand reached up and played with the bouncing curls. The silky hair wrapped around my finger, owning it. I could hear Bella's breath hitching and her eyes closed. I had to admit that I was a bit surprised that her lips pursed together. I don't even think she realized that she had did it. Did she really want to kiss me? Maybe unconsciously she did. Well I would definitely take advantage of her unconscious state. Leaning down I was just about to press my lip to hers when my lovely sister interrupted us making Bella jump.

"Oh. Sorry." Alice said with a giggle. "But the guest have started showing up, mom said to stay in here and dad is going to introduce you."

I frowned at her statement. "Alice we're not at a debutant."

Alice shrugged. "I would do what mom says." She smiled and looked knowingly at us again. "I'll let you two get back to doing…whatever it was you were doing." She said with another giggle and floated out of the room.

I heard Bella laugh and I looked down at her.

"You're sister is something else. " she said.

"Tell me about it." I looked towards the couch. "Let's sit down. You might be on your feet most of the night anyway."

We had to wait about another thirty minutes before we were even allowed to make an appearance. I tried to keep her laughing by telling corny jokes so that the tension between us wouldn't raise and make us look uncomfortable.

"Edward, Bella," Jasper said walking in, "It's time."

I nodded my head as Jasper left as quickly as he came in. I looked over at Bella who was taking several deep breaths.

"You okay?"

"Just a bit nervous. You aren't?"

I shook my head. "I've done this enough time's that it's routine."

She laughed. "You've been introduced to society as a husband?"

"You know what I mean." I stood up and held out a hand and pulled her up. "It'll be fine. Just use that charming grace that I know that you have and everything will be alright."

She smiled shakily at me and we made our way towards the back yard.

"Daddy…daddy…their here!" We heard Alice whisper fiercely.

I heard Bella chuckle next to me.

Taking a deep breath, I let out a little prayer that everything would go perfectly. Hopefully God would hear my little prayer…even if it was suppose to be pretend.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would love to introduced my youngest and wonderful son, Edward Cullen and his enthralling, wonderful new bride, Isabella Swan."

I groaned at the little speech and took the first step in Chicago society. Oh how I hated Chicago society, with their stuck up ways, and if you don't do it their way you treated as an outcast, a traitor. Though it was easier for my family, mostly because we don't really care what the hell other's thought about us and people usually followed our lead. It was highly irritating.

Bella and I walked into the back yard that was donned with lights. Alice had did a great job. The clapping started as Bella and I stood hand in hand, looking over the crowd. Looking down at her I smiled, and got one in return. She leaned into my body and I wrapped my eyes around her waste.

"I guess this is as close to a wedding I'm going to get from you two huh?" Esme said dabbing her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around Bella giving her a kiss on the cheek before doing the same with me, My father followed next.

"Welcome to the family Bella." He said. "I'm so happy to have another daughter, and I'm sure Alice and Esme is happy to have another shopping buddy." he said leaving out Rosalie.

"I happy to be you're daughter but I'm not sure about the shopping?" Bella said, biting her lip nervously.

My father laughed and agreed that she didn't look like the type that would shop twenty four hours at a time.

After getting congratulations from the family and a grunt from Rosalie the music and dancing started, and the party was underway.

I introduced Bella to a few unimportant people. What I really wanted was to get Bella across the yard towards the board members who congregating around a small dessert table. I saw Emmett make his way over and cursed under my breath. I guess I was just going to have to wait until later.

"Would you like something to eat baby?" I asked casually.

"Um…yeah. Let's go see what they have."

She pulled me towards the table and looked back with a smile on her face. God she had a beautiful smile. We stopped at the long table filled with finger foods, wraps, and snacks. I stood behind her as she placed different food's on her plate. I placed my hands around her waste and buried my face in her hair. I felt her lean back against me and I sighed deeply. It felt perfect.

"You're doing wonderful." I whispered.

"Thank you." she whispered back. "it doesn't look like we're trying to hard?"

I shook my head and whispered a quick no, before placing my lips on the back of her head, my lips touching her silky hair. I felt her still her movements for a second before resuming.

"Do you want me to make you a plate?" She asked.

I laughed. "I thought I had to make you one? I did say I would do anything."

"I'd rather have you rubbing my feet." she laughed back.

"Okay you make me plate and I'll rub your feet. Deal?"

She turned around and handed me her plate. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed two older women standing off to the side of us. I was thankful that they were there, because not only could I take the chance to give Bella a quick kiss for show, they gave me the opportunity to kiss Bella because I wanted too.

I took the plate from her fingers, but grabbed her with my other hand to hold her back from going back to the beginning of the table. I swiftly bent down and placed my lips onto hers. I heard her gasp, and I took the chance to swipe my tongue against hers once, hoping to tease her before I let her go.

"Deal." she whispered opening her eyes slowly.

I smiled at her and let her go. I walked to the nice little round table that had a sign, CONGRAT'S EDWARD AND BELLA! Sitting down I watched as she continued to place food upon my plate and walk towards me. She was walking extremely slow and looking down at her feet, probably hoping not to trip and fall.

"Here ya go." she said softly sitting the plate in front of me and sitting down.

We ate for a few minutes, talking between ourselves, without being interrupted. I wouldn't have minded so much if someone interrupted us that I liked. I tried to make it a point to not actually hating anyone but it was pretty hard when it came towards the person that walked up towards us. And I thought Mike was bad.

"Edward, always did get the beautiful girls huh, hopefully you don't dump this one for another."

I smiled tightly at the long haired guy. "Jacob. I had hoped that Alice didn't invite you. Seeing how I can't possibly stand you."

Jacob laughed his white teeth flashing. "Oh Edward, such a charmer."

"To anyone but you." I said.

I watched Jacob with thin lips as he looked over at Bella. To the untrained eye it would see as if he was just looking at her, studying her. But to my eye I could tell that he wasn't just looking at her. There was a hint of lust in his eyes that only the trained eye could see. Jacob was so sneaky.

"Mrs. Cullen. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black, Edward's…." He smirked over at me. "long time friend."

"Hi Jac--" Bella started before I cut her off.

"Like hell." I snapped. I really didn't care about being nice or behaving when it came to Jacob. "How in the hell did you get in here anyway?"

Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders. "I saw your father out and about. I asked if the rumors were true. Did Edward Cullen finally settle down? He mentioned the wedding party. I of course invited myself. You're father couldn't resist."

"I bet you couldn't."

"I'm sorry that your husband so rudely interrupted you Bella." Jacob said. "You were saying--"

"I--" Bella started again but I interrupted her again.

"Don't call her Bella, Jacob. She's Mrs. Cullen and you'll do well to remember that she's my wife and there is no way she'll be you're second."

Jacob's eyes flashed at me as if to question me on my statement. Instead he sighed deeply.

"Edward, there you go interrupting again. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Don't you dare mention my mother." I glared at him. I was trying to keep my emotions under control but Jacob just got on my last nerves.

"Edward!" Bella's voice made me snap my eyes towards her. Her eyes we wide with question and I let myself relax beside her, though my eyes were still on Jacob. "Um...it's nice to meet you Mr. Black.""

"Jacob, please." He requested with a smile. "Congratulations on your marriage. Hopefully it lasts."

I tensed and was about to say something before Bella this time interrupted me. "Thank you very much Jacob, and it will. You can trust me on that." she said avidly.

Jacob smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I'm glad that Edward picked someone so beautiful and well…passionate."

"Well--"

"Believe me, she is." I said cutting off Bella again. "She's very passionate, in many many ways." I stressed knowingly.

I felt Bella slap the side of my arm and I looked over at her. Her face was beat red and I apologized softly.

"Bella!"

The three of us looked to where the voice was coming from. Emmett jogged up to the table, his eyes focused on Jacob. Emmett didn't like Jacob either which I was happy about. Jacob had a habit of hitting on some of Emmett's former girlfriends also.

"Emmett, how are you?" Jacob said friendly.

"Hi." Emmett said simply, "Bella, some of my board members wants to meet you. I've been buttering them up for you."

My heart raced in my chest as I looked at Bella. I saw her take a deep breath and we both stood up to follow Emmett.

"Sorry dude. They just want Bella." Emmett said with shrug.

"What do they want with my wife alone?" I asked looking over at the members who looked back.

"Dude she won't be alone. I'll be with her."

I looked over at Bella who looked scared out of her mind. I wish I could take her to the side and reassure her but I knew that would look a bit sketchy. Sighing deeply I leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "It'll be alight." I said quickly.

She nodded her head softly before taking Emmett's arm.

"Goodbye Jacob." She said.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you again."

Bella nodded her head slowly before walking off with Emmett. My gazed turned on Jacob and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I seethed.

"Edward I would think that you would--"

"You don't know what I think. I want you out of my house and stay away Bella."

Jacob chuckled. "Stay away from Bella? I think she kinda likes me." He looked over his shoulders. "Just like all of your other ex-girlfriends."

I shook my head. "None of those girls mattered."

"I'm not talking about the girls you hooked up with. I'm talking about actual girlfriends and you know that Edward."

I looked down at the ground. Of course I knew that. Jacob Black and I had known each other for forever, along with Mike Newman, they were close friends. We had started out as rivals. Trying to see which one of us would get the same girl first. From that we had ended up enemies. It started late in high school. Every time I would have a serious girlfriend, Jacob always seemed to be best friends with them. He never hit on them, never made a move, though as soon as me and the girl broke up he went in for the kill and slept with them, then threw it in my face publicly. It went beyond high school. Every girl I actually called my girlfriend was screwed by Jacob after we broke up and I'd be damned that he'd get Bella.

"You will stay away from Bella. I swear to God I'll--"

"You'll what Edward." Jacob challenged. "You'll ruin my good name in society? Throw me to the dogs? What? Go ahead. I'm sure I can back it up. I'm sure I could throw your name in the mud also."

I sneered at him. Knowing that he was right at least in some way. "Get out. Now." I stressed. "I swear Jacob, get the fuck out or I will throw you out. Literally."

He smirked at me and nodded his head. "I'll go. But you'd never be able to throw me, scrawny." He laughed turning around. "Give my love to the bride." He called out walking away.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm myself from running and tackling him from behind. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, wanting to make sure he actually did leave. God I hated him.

A waiter walked by me carrying a tray of champagne. Grabbing a tall glass, I knocked back the liquid knowing that it would do nothing to make me calm down. I needed something stronger, yet I could find nothing.

I looked over towards Bella and noticed her laughing with the board members, in particular Mr. Jones. He was a nasty man, and I was surprised that he cracked a smile around her. My heart soared at the scene. Yes, she was definitely getting that foot rub now.

"Mr. Cullen!"

I couldn't help but to jump at the sound of my name. I laughed uncomfortable as I saw my secretary standing in front of me with a glass of champagne in her hands.

"Tanya. You made it? That great." I said politely.

"Yeah. Even though it was last minute I was able to come." She said.

I nodded my head. She was put together well. Almost too well as if she had decided to come the whole time. Her blonde hair was very straight going past her shoulders. She had on very short, and tight black cocktail dress. It didn't do her any harm. I looked around and actually saw many of my guest checking her out. Tanya was a pretty girl. She actually looked like most of my little hookups and flings. If Tanya was any other girl besides my secretary I would have definitely hooked up with her in the past. But she was a good worker, always on time, and very good at what she did, and I tried to make it a point not to date within the office. All sort of stuff could happen if I did that.

My eyes quickly went over to Bella and I smiled. I realized that I wasn't attracted to girls who looked like Tanya or any other girl. What the hell was happening to me? I thought about the day's that Bella had entered my life. I hadn't even thought about another girl.

"So uh…you're wife Bella?" Tanya said quickly. "Where did you meet her?"

"Um…in Washington. Remember I had that meeting…"

"Oh yeah." Tanya said. "You weren't there very long. You met, fell in love and married Bella in that short amount of time."

"It was hard not too." I said glancing at Bella again. "She's one in a million."

I heard Tanya 'hmm' and sighed deeply. I never really had a out of office relationship with Tanya. But our in relationship was pretty good. We never talked about anything personal though.

"So how did you meet her?" Tanya asked.

"At a hotel, she uh…accidentally tripped and I helped her up. Love at first sight I guess."

"She caught a good one." Tanya said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"I mean she snagged Edward Cullen. There must be something special about her."

I laughed. "Everything is special about her."

"What was the one thing that made you…you know fall in love with her."

I bite my lip, trying to think of an answer to her question. Laughing and smirking just a bit I rubbed the back of my neck looking down, still trying to think of something to say.

"Well--" I said, though I was interrupted.

"Who is this?"

I was caught off guard when Bella showed up and pressed herself into my side.

"Um…this is Tanya my--"

"Tanya." Bella said breathlessly. I looked down at Bella who looked Tanya up and down. "What uh…what is you're relation to Edward…my husband…"

Tanya laughed, and I felt Bella tense next to me and I chuckled also.

"Bella, Tanya's my secretary. At the office." I explained.

She didn't relax, and I frowned just a bit sending an apologetic look toward Tanya, who smiled at me. I didn't know why Bella was acting this way.

"You're secretary? At the office? All day? You're with her?" Bella asked with a light voice. "Oh."

"Yeah well she's been with me for about…a year and a half or so…" I trailed off not remembering what when Tanya walked into the office.

"Two years, three months, and four days." Tanya said quickly with a laugh.

"Uh…yeah." I agreed.

"Really." Bella looked up at me with a tight smile on her face. "Oh."

"You got your self a real catch Bella. Edward is…well…he's wonderful."

Bella smiled tightly. "I know. Why do you think he's my husband. My wonderful, attentive, sexy husband."

My eyes snapped back down to Bella's. I gave her a confused smile on the down low, wondering why she had actually said the word sexy. Usually she blushed--wait oh there it is right on her cheeks. I smiled down at her. Was she…jealous? She was holding on to me tightly, as though she was afraid to let go, and I saw a flash of fire beneath those eyes as she looked at Tanya. I glanced over at Tanya who had the most innocent look on her face as though she didn't realize Bella's glare.

"That's nice." she said.

"Speaking of attentive." Bella spoke up and nudge me with her hip softly. "You promised me that you would do something to make me extremely happy." She said lowering her voice enough to still let Tanya hear.

My eye brows raised. Hella yeah! Spending time alone with Bella…maybe we could…

"Um…yeah…yeah babe, uh…Tanya, I'll see you at the office Monday." I said.

"You won't be coming in at all over the weekend?" She asked. "I'm sure there are some--"

"We're going up to the cabin. You know a little alone time." Bella said smile. "All the time. So no he won't be coming into office. You'll be alone."

I sighed and looked around wondering if anyone could feel the tension that I could feel between the two women. My eyes landed on Alice who had a huge smile on her face looking our way. My eyes narrowed at her and she shrugged.

"Not for long." Tanya said simply, "He'll be back to work on Monday."

"Edward…that uh…thing? Come on…"

I said a quick goodbye to Tanya, and let Bella led me into the house. She was walking very fast on her heels and didn't trip once. I couldn't see her face, but I had a feeling that she might have been upset. She stopped in the hall and looked around.

"What is it?"

I heard her take several deep breaths before she turned around towards me with a big smile. "Where do I get my foot massage?" she asked.

"Foot massage?" Of course, that's what she meant. I felt a bit disappointed and wondered if she would object if I brought up that whole 'if I can't have sex with other girls can we fool around?' thing but dismissed that immediately. This wasn't the time or place. My mind working it's magic, I took the lead and pulled Bella along.

"What room is this?" she asked when we stopped in front of a door.

I smiled and opened it.

"A closet? You want to give me a foot rub in the closet?" She exclaimed.

"It's killing two birds with one stone. People will think that we can't keep our hands off each other and you get your foot rub."

"But a closet?"

"Just get in."

She sighed and walked into the spacious closet.

I followed and made sure I let the help see me walk in before closing the door. Too bad it didn't have a lock on the inside…oh well. We would just have to be careful. I reached up and searched for the string, my hand touching coats, to turn on the light and pulled it down. Light filled the closet and I looked at Bella.

"Well sit down and kick off your shoes." I said sitting down on the floor.

"Alice will probably kill me if I get this dress dirty." she started looking at the jackets and coats.

"It's a carpeted closest. You won't get it dirty. Sit." I demanded.

Sighing heavily, Bella sat across from me. I reached out to grab her ankles and I pulled her close making her gasp and of course blush. Slowly and keeping my eyes on her face with an innocently look I unbuckled each of her heel's straps and slipped them off of her tiny feet.

Glancing down I smiled. "You do have pretty feet." I said grabbing her right foot and pressing my fingers to the body part. It was very soft and warm.

Bella chuckled under her breath. "I hope you don't have a foot fetish?" she asked.

"I might after this." I joked. "How do you know about feet fetishes?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know a lot about them. There was this guy in my high school and a rumor was going around about how he was in love with feet. He had a foot fetish."

"Was it true?"

"Well he did sneak under the lunch table not to look under girls skirts, but at their feet. It was kinda weird."

I laughed at her story and switched feet. We were quiet for a few minutes. I could tell that Bella was relaxed with me giving her the foot massage. Her whole body had relaxed and she had laid down on the floor letting out deep sighs.

I felt my tongue darted out to wet my dry lips as I looked at her from this point of view. She had an awesome body. So beautiful. Her dress was long enough, that I couldn't see anything beyond the top of her knees, but that was enough, at least for right now. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, and I want to reach out and quickly cup on of those full globes which was going up and down.

Shifting my body, and trying to get in a more comfortable position, it stirred Bella and she looked up to look at me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"You're the best foot message ever." she stated with a smile.

"Have you ever had a foot massage?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Then I promise you, a foot massage once a week. Every Friday." I said seriously.

We were both quiet for a few seconds and I wondered what was going in that head of hers. She suddenly snatched her foot from mine and quickly stood up.

"Umm…we…uh…we better go. We've been in here for a while…''

I stood up and caught Bella's arm jest before she reached the door, and pulled her back towards me, making her fall into my arms. I looked down at her shocked, mocha eyes, and I was well…I was memorized. My breath caught, and I felt myself tightened as I noticed her gaze went quickly to my lips before looking at me in my eyes. I knew then that I couldn't resist kissing her.

My hands slid around her waste…to her lower back, pulling her closer to me. I knew that this kiss would be different. This kiss would change everything. Everything was so much more vibrant, and detailed. I could feel our stomach touching, then our hips, then our chests. I gulped silently as I felt she placed her hand on my chest. As I bent my head to capture her lips she looked me straight in the eyes just before hers closed and our lips met.

At first the kiss was soft and slow. I skillfully intertwined my tongue in her mouth, and they intertwined as if a classical dance, they played together like a game. As if we were playing the game 'tag you're it.' I felt her drifting. Drifting from my arms as we 'played tag' and I realized that I would have to hold her up. Keeping my lips on hers I pulled her against me tighter, as I felt her slip.

As we continued to kiss, I feel this pull. A pull of pleasure, a pull from my soul, which was stronger than any kiss that I had shared with anyone before. With ever breath, every soft wet touch, I felt myself fill with something I had never experienced and I didn't know what that was. Whatever it was I wanted more of it. It just made this kiss with Bella even that more insatiable. She was a wonderful kisser. She was so soft, it felt as though she caressed my mind with her soft whimper…very soft. I can feel that pulling sensation shoot through me as I pulled her even tighter again me. I wanted more. I wanted so much more.

My hands made it's way up her back, and arms coming to cup her face and I drove my tongue in her mouth fast and passionate. My hands made it's way to the back of her head, my hands tangled in the mass of mahogany silky hair. I could feel Bella grip my shirt probably wrinkling it as she pulled closer to me. There was that little moan again and I felt right then and there that I was going to explode.

Her lips left mine but I didn't stop. My lips kissed her jaw and cheek bone. My mouth slid to the corner of her mouth giving her soft kisses.

"Edward." She said breathlessly. Her voice sounded so sexy.

"Yes." I asked back huskily, ad I felt her body tense. Maybe she liked the sound of my voice also.

"Edward…maybe…maybe…"

My tongue darted out to lick her lips quickly and I felt her stumble and I quickly caught her.

"You alright?" I asked.

She didn't look at me but instead looked at her hand that was settled on my chest. "Yes." she said simply. "I um…I think we should really go now though. It's uh…it's rude to keep guest waiting."

She looked up at me her eyes half closed. Her lips were very plump and pink from the assault of my lips. I nodded my head knowing that that was the farthest I was going to get tonight. I didn't want to pressure her, but I had a feeling that the rules would be broken sooner rather than later. At least I had hoped.

"Okay." I said. I pushed back her hair that had made it in front of her face despite the headband. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" she asked shakily.

I smiled softly. "I'm more than fine." I said truthfully.

She blushed…of course she blushed, as she stepped out of my arms. Her hands went immediately to her hair trying to flatten it, but her hair didn't matter. If anything she should have concentrated on those plump lips, and the look of desire that was still in her eyes.

Looking up at me once more she narrowed her eyes at my smile and quickly walked past me opening the door. I saw her stick her head out first before she opened the door fully and practically leapt out. I laughed and bent down to pick up the heels that she had left behind.

I left the closet closing it loudly just to make a statement. I looked around and didn't see Bella anywhere. Sighing I made my way back to the party only to have her rushing in towards me. Holding out her hands she gave me a raised eyebrow look.

I laughed out loud and handed her the heels. She blushed and snatched the shoes from me.

"Shut up." She snapped.

I could help but to continue laugh as I followed her back out to the party.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: How did you like it. I better get some reviews…I mean it! Haha! Tell me what you thought. Next chapter is going to be from Bella's POV about the party and then after that will be the cabin…so yeah…review, review, review. OH I'm so excited!!**


	11. Letting Go with Tequila

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so a few notes. One…thank you all for the reviews…they are the only thing that keep me going. This story will be finished. Promise! Now my internet goes in and out so I can't get online to post new chapters but obviously I got it back. **

**This is the last chapter for a while I'm going to work on my other story for the next four chapters so this one has extra spice to it. **

**Oh and last note Bella's POV of the party will become an extra. I couldn't get into it so I went on with the next chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11: Letting Go with Tequila

**Bella's POV**

It didn't take long after that little debatable with Edward that the party ended. I was both relieved and a little apprehensive about that fact. Relived because I could finally get out of these heels, and apprehensive because I was going to be spending the night with Edward alone, in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere. I don't know why I was nervous about that. I slept in the same house with Edward…a cabin would be no different, hopefully.

I sat at a table in the kitchen and watched as the caterers was packing everything away. The party was over and almost everyone was gone. Edward was saying goodbye to a few of his co-workers, which I had to admit I impressed. I was so nervous when Emmett came and led me over to them, but I put on my brave face and faced the fire. They weren't as hard to crack as Edward led me to believe. Most were very friendly, and was interested that I was going to college community level instead of university. I think that they appreciated the fact that I was trying to do things on my own and not sail my way through Edward's money.

I looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost 9:15. I wondered what time we were leaving because it was getting a bit late. I placed my head in my palm and sighed thinking about the night. I was better than I expected. I had met Edward's nemesis Jacob. I really saw nothing wrong with the guy basically because I didn't really know him, but he seemed nice enough and polite enough to me. Edward was actually the rude one interrupting me. I made a mental note to ask Edward about him when I had some time. Besides the good luck with the board members, the only thing that really pissed me off was…what was her name…Tanya. When Alice pointed her out to me and I saw her up on Edward, I felt something…so possessive. Such jealously. I hated it. Before I even knew what I was doing I was stomping over there in my high heels and saying things that I was really surprise that I said.

I had never been jealous before. Well yeah maybe some kids in school had something I wanted but over a guy? Nope. I questioned myself. Why in the world was I suddenly so jealous over Edward? Did I just not want any other women talking to Edward? No that wasn't it. I knew I wouldn't mind if a women talked to Edward, but if a women was hitting on Edward well that was a different story. He was my husband, I was his wife, and I wasn't going to take any other women hitting on him. Especially with Edward's past. I closed my eyes at the thought of Edward's past relationships, and felt my stomach turn. Oh God, I thought as I closed my eyes. I liked him.

I groaned to myself and put both of my hands to my eyes. I liked him. I did. At first I tried to deny it. I tried to say it was just a business deal. I tried to sugarcoat it but it was plane as day. I like my husband. Not just like…but like like. I sighed…I was thinking like a eleven year old girl. Okay so Edward was hot, and extremely nice, and since I've known him tried to make me happy in every event. He was also funny, and smart, a bit sarcastic but it was cute…at times. Not to mention he was a great kisser.

I could feel a smile light my face as I thought about the kiss that we shared in the closet. I didn't regret it, no…but I knew that something about our relationship had changed, and hopefully it was for the good. Man, was that kiss something. I had never ever felt anything like that before. The emotion, the fluttering feeling, everything was so…so…

"Daydreaming?"

My eyes snapped open to land on Alice who was lowering herself into the chair next to me. She looked just as perfect as she was before the party. I lifted myself up from the table and shrugged my shoulders.

"A little I guess."

"Well it won't be too long. Edward was still talking to his boring board workers when I was coming in."

I nodded my head and gave Alice a slow smile as she beamed at me.

"Um…what?"

"I saw what happened to that skank Tanya." Alice said with a whispered tone.

I sighed and shook my head. "Do we have to talk about her?"

"Uh…yeah. Especially after how you went off on her." Alice said with a laugh. "You went all snap snap…neck roll on her ass."

I laughed. "No I didn't. I just reminded her what was mine. Edward is mine." I said with a far off voice.

"I bet you can't wait to show him huh." Alice said nudging me a little.

"What do you mean?"

"At the cabin. It's so romantic. All alone with no interruptions. Too bad I didn't know before we could have went shopping."

"For what?"

Alice gave me a raised eyebrow. "some cute nighties…something to make Edward's blood boil." She sighed heavily. "Though he is my brother and I don't want to think of him like that."

I blushed and shook my head. "I'm sure Edward is fine with what I have." I mumbled, trying to stay in wife mode character. Truthfully I wanted to say no…there was no way I would prance around like some stripper.

"Confidence. I like it." Alice said with a yawn.

"Well well…."

Alice and I looked up from our conversation to find Rosalie walking into the kitchen bypassing a caterer. She was, as Alice…still dressed to perfection. I sighed. I was tired and not wanting to deal with Rosalie. Where was Edward?

"Looks like you two are becoming great friends." She mumbled leaning her back against the island bar. "Didn't know you associated with low down filth."

"Rose. Shut up." Alice said with a sigh. "Bella is part of the family. Nothing you say can change that. So please…"

Rosalie scoffed. "And here I thought that you were my friend. Why are you taking up for her? You know how people like her are."

"Come on Rose. I am your friend, and Bella is really nice. She isn't like those stupid superficial girl."

Rose shook her head. "You know when this is all finished and done with you'll all be telling me how right I was and would never go against my judgment again."

"Rose." Alice snapped. "She--"

"I'm right here." I declared looking at both girls. Their eyes snapped towards me and while Rose scowled, Alice chuckled. I didn't want to be ignored when people was talking about me right in front of my face.

"Sorry." Alice said before looking back at Rose. They had a little staring contest before Rose glanced over at me, and glared before turning sharply and walked out with her head held high.

"Alice…maybe you shouldn't hang out with me." I mumbled. "Your's and Rosalie's friendship is way longer then ours and I don't want to---"

"Stop right there Bella." Alice said holding up her hand. "Rose is being a bitch, and though that's one of the reason why I love her, she has no reason to be one to you." She sighed. "I'm not telling you that you should give her a chance because she has been acting very stupidly and selfishly towards you, but don't let her get to you. She'll give up when she notice's that you don't care."

I nodded my head. Could I really ignore the comments that Rosalie made? It wasn't like she was a family friend who I would only see once every few months. She was actually family. There was no way I would be able to ignore her like Alice wanted me too. Anyway, as easy as Alice said it was to ignore it…I couldn't get past some of them.

"Alright. Last guest are gone, and I loaded the car with some food and drinks. Ready baby."

I glanced up to find Edward walking in with an unopened beer in his hand. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but to smile just a bit, as I felt his warm hand on my bare shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked in a sickening sweet voice.

I felt Edward hand tense, and I looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um…well…Emmett had a some in the garage so--"

Alice stood up and glared at him. I pressed my lips together tightly knowing that there was going to be another Alice moment.

"There was beer at my party?" She seethed.

Edward chuckled. "Well it was actually our party so--"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped. "How dare you bring beer to the party. Do you know how…how barbaric that is at a party like this?"

I looked back up at Edward and tried to hold a smile in.

"What! I didn't bring the damn beer. It was Emmett and--"

That was the last I saw of Alice that night. We watched her storm out of the kitchen, snatching the beer from Edward before going outside calling sweetly out to Emmett.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the family, minus Alice and Emmett, Edward and I made our way to the cabin.

As soon as I strapped myself in, I quickly took of my heels and sighed deeply.

"Feel better?"

"Oh yeah. Ton's."

"So how'd you like the party?" he asked once we hit the rode.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nice. Your co-workers were extremely friendly."

"They absolutely loved you. I don't know how you did it, but you got to them." He said with a laughter. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I said looking over at him. "So, um…are you going to tell me about Jacob? I mean there was some serious tension between you two."

He sighed. "Jacob is a bastard."

"Really. Well if I remember Jacob wasn't the one who was being rude." I said reminding him of how he kept interrupting me.

Edward shook his head. "Yeah he was. The stupid comments that he made. I don't like him. He's not a good guy Bella and I forbid that you stay away from him."

The chuckled escaped my lips. "You forbid me?"

Edward sighed. "That's…that's…not what--"

"I'm sorry if I come across as this meek little girl, but how dare you forbid me of anything. I've been taking care of myself for as long as I remember and have never been forbidden and I don't expect to be now."

I turned away from him and looked out the window. Who did he think he was? Forbidding me. My own father never forbad me to do anything. What gave him the right to do so? I was my own women. I didn't need a man to tell me what, when or how to do anything.

"I'm sorry." I heard Edward sigh. "He--He fucking…I can't stand…" He growled and shook his head. "I would like it if you didn't communicate with him. He's not a good guy."

I resisted the urge to turn towards Edward seeing how I was still a bit upset. "What did he do to you to make you hate him so much?"

Edward laughed. "It's nothing. Just…nothing."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, then I have no problem calling him up to go out for lunch."

I glanced over at him and noticed his hands had tightened on the steering wheel. Seriously I wasn't going to have any contact with Jacob if he was as bad as a guy that Edward proclaimed, but I needed a reason. I just wasn't not going to talk or be friends with anyone because someone said not to. That was too juvenile.

"Don't do that Bella."

"Why not?" I bated. "He seemed like a nice enough guy. I think I could be great friends with him."

"You better not."

"Or what."

I crossed my arms and looked over at him. Even in the dark I could see his lips tightened into a straight line. He looked pissed.

"Jacob is a bastard. He's no good. He's kinda friends with Mike. Jacob steals people's girlfriends."

My arms dropped into my lap as I listened to him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed loudly. "I mean Jacob has stole ever single one of my girlfriend right from me. Even got Emmett a few times. He becomes best friends with them. Tell them whatever they want to hear. Manipulates certain situations so I get into fights with them. Sleeps with them and then the next day he tells the world what he did, making me look like a fool. He hasn't just done it once. Every single girlfriend, Bella."

I bit my lip. I didn't understand why Edward was so upset about that. From what I knew about his past relationships he had been one to hook up randomly with girls, not really keeping them from long. Jacob was never in the stories then.

"And now I have a wife, and taking you away from me would be his biggest conquest. I'm not going to let that happen."

My breath caught in my throat. Edward didn't want to let me go. At least not yet. Truthfully I was ecstatic. Edward wanted to be with me, maybe…probably. Well he didn't say it outright and if he did I probably wouldn't doubt it especially after the kiss we shared. But even if he didn't say it outright I could still dream…still interpret right?

"I don't like him like that Edward. I don't even know him." I said breathlessly, a bit still shocked by his revelation.

"But you might, and I don't want that to happen."

I sighed. "You can trust me Edward. The same rules that apply to you apply to me also. I'm not going to go outside of our…" Oh I hated that it was dark…now I couldn't see his facial expression. "…supposed relationship. Even if I could and there were no rules I wouldn't."

Edward didn't reply and we were quiet the rest of the way to the cabin. The air wasn't tense…in fact it was very comfortable. I had almost fallen asleep against the window when the car suddenly stopped.

"Are you asleep?" I heard his clear calm voice.

"No. No."

"Well here it is. You probably can't see it very well. It's kinda dark."

I looked up to where he nodded, and sighed. He was right. It was pretty dark. I could see that it sat up on a small hill, stone stairs led up the way. There were bushes that surrounded the cabin…but in the dark I couldn't tell if they were flowers or just weeds. The cabin itself was way smaller than I had thought. I thought it was just going to be a wooden house exactly like the Cullen's household.

"Will you help me with the stuff?"

"Of course."

We got out of the car and Edward opened the truck. We transferred our stuff up the stairs and into the cabin which Edward opened. Before I saw anything I smelled it. It smelled like wood, and rain. A very calming smell. Edward switched on a light, covering the room, making it bright. It was very…plain. Not plain…just not…Cullen. I expected, very expensive stuff…appliances, but instead there were just simple clean things. Very simple.

"I'm going to go get the rest." Edward said.

Nodding my head, I walked further into the cabin and smiled softly. Plain…but beautiful. It was very themed, and I had a thought that Esme decorated the small house. I made my way straight into the kitchen, walking through the living room, which had a fireplace, a couch, loveseat, and a few chairs, not to mention the bear skin rug, and deer antlers that hung on the wall.

Setting the food on the wooden table I noticed that the only appliances was the refrigerator and stove. There was a small sink in the corner. I opened the refrigerator, getting hit with a cold blast of air, before placing the food in there.

"leave that open. I want to put the drinks in."

I stood back standing behind the refrigerator door and frowned as Edward stacked the shelves full of beverages.

"Is that…beer?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Not all of it. Some of it is wine, some is soda, some is water." He said with a sigh. "But yeah…most of it's beer."

I closed the door and followed him into the living room. "And why do we need so much alcohol?"

"You might not need it but I do." he said.

I watched with crossed arms as he sat a few heavy blankets on the couch. I continued to stair at him until he looked my way.

"Look I don't get a chance to drink and act my age in the city. I always have to play the good boy…the business man. When I come here I like to have a few beers…get a bit drunk."

I scoffed. "It seems like you party enough in the city. Wasn't that the point of this whole marriage. So people would think that you settled down."

He smiled up at me. "Something like that. But I don't get drunk when I party. I have a drink of two but I don't let go. I like letting go." He straightened up. "Now…off of the drinking and on to something I think you're going to complain about. There is only one bedroom."

I groaned under my breath. It wasn't that it wasn't nice when I was in bed with Edward last time, it was just too soon. That kiss was too fresh in my mind, and there would be no way I would be able to get any sleep thinking about that kiss while laying next to Edward.

"Umm…"

"I would love to be able to sleep in a bed, but I can sleep on the couch." He said with a sigh. "Though I might have a backache in the morning, ya know from…sleeping…on the couch…" He smiled down at me.

I bit my lip nervously and looked at the floor. I battled with myself. I didn't want to be up all night worrying about what Edward was dreaming about next to me. I didn't want to sleep in the same bed…what if he thought that I wanted a deeper relationship other than the fake one. Not that I wouldn't mind. I mean…Edward was…well…Edward, he was so cute, not to mention the fact that I just realized that I liked him. I shook my head. Concentrate Bella. Even if I wanted to take it to the next level Edward might not want to. Though it didn't feel that way with the kiss that we shared. Who could get that out of their minds. But maybe he was just going along. God I needed to stop thinking and just relax. Relax Bella.

"How about we figure that out later." I said not relaxing at all. "How about we do something?"

Edward smirked before laughing. "Uh…okay. Like what. It's kinda dark out if you hadn't noticed. Not a lot to do, and no television."

I watched as he walked back towards the kitchen and took out a beer. "Want one."

I shook my head. "No. Never liked beer. I tried some of my uh…my dad's…" I looked down guiltily. I hadn't thought about my dad in a while.

"Well…I did bring some champagne. And I'm sure Emmett stored some tequila in here somewhere."

"No I don't want anything."

Edward popped open a can and took a sip. "Come on Bella. We're in the middle of no-where. You can let go too."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I could let go. I had never really drunk before. Never except for that one time with Charlie's beer, but that was as far as I went. I was in the middle of no where, and I could let go. I hadn't let go in so long. I always had something to worry about…whether it was school, finding a job, or Charlie and his problem…I never just let go.

"Okay." I said with a smile. "What does uh…what does tequila taste like."

Edward eyebrows rose. "You've never had tequila?"

I shook my head. He looked at me for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders. "Get out a can of soda, and rinse out a glass. I'll be right back."

I did want he said, choosing a can of root beer. My favorite soda. Rinsing out a glass Edward came back in. I watched as he sat a tall bottle in front of me. Taking the soda and glass out of my hand he poured the brown liquid into the cup, not filling it up all the way. Smiling at me he then pour the tequila mixing the two.

"Here."

I took the drink from his hand. I smelled it and frowned. It smelled really strong. Taking a tiny sip, I braced myself for the sudden impact of disgusting liquid but instead found myself tasting root beer with a bit of kick.

"How is it?" He asked.

Taking another sip I nodded. "It's uh…it's pretty good."

"Come on."

Both of us with drinks in our hands we made our way into the living room. I took a seat on the couch as Edward went to the fireplace.

"A bit of romance." He chuckled. He looked back at me and saw my wide eyes. "I'm kidding. It actually get's pretty cold in here."

I took another sip as I watched him move around getting the fire started. He was so smooth while he walked, how he handled things. He knew just what to do, and how to do it. I smiled slightly as he finally got the fire started and placed a black gate in front of it.

He turned around and sat down next to me next to the couch. He wasn't sitting that close but his nearness still made me a bit nervous.

"So about your dad? You don't talk about him a lot. Have you spoken to him."

I shrugged my shoulders, and another drink. "My father and I…well…"

"You don't get along?"

"No. I guess not. I mean…can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah…okay." Edward said.

"Tell me about this cabin. It's not what I expected."

"Yeah I think that's what my mother was going for. She wanted someplace where we could just go away from everything and just relax. She likes doing things herself, so she convinced my father to not put in the plasma that he wanted. No electronics. We're not allowed to even bring any up here except for our phones." He laughed taking another drink. "One year we came up here as a family and Emmett brought his game boy. You know one of the old one's, and he got into so much trouble. He had to chop all the wood for the fire the rest of the time we were here."

"You had you're whole family in this tiny cabin." I asked leaning against the armrest of the couch. I brought my feet up and tucked them under me.

"Yeah. Me, Alice, Emmett slept in here while my mother and father got the bedroom. It was so unfair."

I laughed. "Sounds like it."

"We had fun times, though."

"Was it fun having a big family? I've always wondered how it would be having brothers and sisters."

He looked at me his eyes narrowed just a bit. I wondered what he was thinking about. "I hated it." He said simply. "But if Emmett and Alice wasn't there I would hate it also." He admitted. "Emmett was the perfect big brother until high school, and then he acted too good for me. I don't think we hated each other but we really disliked one another. We had this huge fight the summer of my sophomore year and I knocked him down a few pegs. Since then we've been closer than ever. Alice is another story… she had always annoyed me. She always got everything she wanted. And that dramatic side…ugh. But she had always been there for me. She always helped me out when I needed. It's a love/dislike relationship." He sighed deeply. "Want another?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked down at my glass and noticed only a bit was left. I frowned I didn't even noticed I had drunk all of it. I handed my glass to him and watched as he got up to refill my glass. I let a smile form on my face as I leaned my head back. I groaned slightly feeling the blood rush to my head. Edward was so cute.

I giggled softly and sat back up and watched as Edward walked back in, with refreshers for both of us. I readily took my drink and took a gulp. So good.

"Slow down Bella." he laughed.

"This is so good. It's like Root beer with…a twinge of goodness."

"Hmm…" He said with a smile taking a drink of his beer. "So. I've told you about my family. You have to tell me about yours."

I groaned taking a sip. "Why do you want to know? It's nothing. It's the past."

"I want to know everything about you Bella."

I smiled and shook my head. "You have to promise not to be mad at me, or look at me any different."

He frowned and turned his head to the side before nodding his head slowly. "Okay."

I closed my eyes briefly. I took a deep breath and opened them. "Okay, so my mother is bitch. I hate her."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "What did she do?"

"She left me on my first day of high school. I woke up and got ready, went downstairs all happy like, and she was there in the kitchen screaming at my father. She had a bag in her hand and said that we were the worse thing that ever happened to her." I laughed. "That was the worse first day of school ever."

Edward said nothing and I continued. "Then everything went downhill from there. My father, Charlie started drinking. A lot. That drinking led to gambling, and that gambling led to him betting our home."

"That's why you needed the money." He said softly.

"Yep. My father was so desperate for another card game that he bet our house. The place that we lived. The place that his daughter lived. What a bastard. The money that he earned went straight to liquor and cards. He didn't care. At all. He didn't care about me or my well-being."

I took a huge gulp of my drink.

"Why would you think I would be mad at you or look at you different? You did nothing wrong."

I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. "I don't know. I mean, you come from this fantastic, rich, socialite world where everything you do and everyone you date is judge. I guess I didn't want to embarrassed you, with my psychotic and dysfunctional family."

I felt tears fill my eye and I quickly wiped them away. I didn't even know where they were coming from. I shook my head with a closed of my eyes and frowned before taking another drink.

"Bella, babe…you could never embarrassed me. Ever. And what happened between you and your parents and all that shit, it's not your fault."

I wiped my tears from my cheeks and looked at him. "Really?" I asked with a high voice.

He laughed and scooted next to me. I thought nothing of it when he put his arm around me and I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Really. Bella you are the most gracious, kind, understanding, helping women I've ever met."

"Thank you." I sniffled.

"Give me your glass. I'll put it in the sink." He said looking down at my empty glass.

"No. I want some more."

He laughed. "I think you've had enough."

"No. I haven't. I want more." I demanded.

"Fine. But don't blame me when the sun rises." he said getting up.

I smiled as he went into the kitchen. I sighed heavily feeling weight lift off of my chest. My eyes hooded over as I looked into the orange and yellow fire. I was feeling a bit light headed and I wondered if that was from the tequila that I was drinking. No…it wasn't. I was just finally letting go and letting the worry slid off of me and burn. Like the pretty fire. I laughed. Fire didn't burn…well it did burn but it didn't burn itself.

"What are you laughing at?"

I looked up to find Edward handing me my third glass. I was getting full, but it tasted so good. "I was just wondering if fire can burn itself."

"Okay…I guess tequila is your devil."

"I don't understand how drinking makes you do stupid things. I mean all I want to do is laugh." I said laughing.

Edward laughed next to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. "I have another secret." I said.

"Really, and what is that?"

I sighed heavily. "I'm a virgin." I whispered with a smile.

"What?" he asked shocked. "A virgin?"

I giggled. "Yep."

"How old are you again?" he laughed.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why is it so funny? It's not funny."

He shook his head, his lips tight. "No it's not. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." I pushed myself off of him and stood up quickly. Who the hell did he think he---whoa!

I felt myself fall on the floor and I looked wide eyed into the fire, then up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him and scoffed. "Whatever."

"Come on Bella. I didn't mean to laugh. I just…I've never met a twenty four year old virgin. It's surprising that's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said whatever."

I watched as he sat down next to me. I tired to pull away from him as he wrapped his arms around me, but either he was too strong or I was too weak. "Come on babe. Look--"

"No--"

"Listen. I'm glad that you're a virgin."

I frowned. "What?"

"I mean…since you're a virgin, I'm guessing I could teach you many many good things."

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes lids were hooded over slights as was mine. His green eyes seemed to be liquidly, though I wasn't sure if that was my eyesight or if that how his eyes really was. My reached up my hand and threaded my fingers through his copper hair, before resting my hand on the back of his neck and playing with his baby hairs.

"You're so cute." I confessed with a smile.

"So are you." he said, "hopefully you remember all this tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't I?" I whispered.

"Because you're drunk."

I laughed shaking my hair. "No I'm not. I think I would know if I was drunk or not. Are you drunk?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a bit tipsy, but not drunk."

I shifted in his arms so I could sit right in front of him. It was a bit difficult balancing on my knees but I got the hang on it. I sighed and smiled at him. I was smiling a lot tonight. "You know what Edward?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

Before he responded I placed my lips quickly onto his. Without even thinking, I plunged my tongue into his mouth and couldn't help but to cringe at the taste of beer in his mouth but that feeling quickly went away when I realized that beer and Edward tasted extremely good. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him close to me. God he tasted good.

My lips moved across his what I hoped was seductive way but I wasn't sure. I didn't care. I felt his hands wrap around his waste, and up my back. I didn't pull away from him. I felt his hands, warm and smooth against my back, through my dress. His lips were attacking mine just as much as mine was attacking his. Yes, that was the word. Attacking. There was nothing slow or leisurely about it. It fast, quick and rapid. I didn't think I could kiss the way I was kissing but I supposedly was very good at it since I heard a low moan escape from Edward's lip.

My hand threaded back up into his hair. God I loved his hair. So soft, so…so perfect. I felt myself leaning forward and I closed my eyes even more tightly against the motion. When I felt it stop I lifted my lips from Edward's and looked at him, panting heavily. He was on his back, and I was on top of him. His hands were still roaming my back as he looked up at me with hooded eyes.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

"So are you."

He smiled, and I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him again. Our kissing were again passionate and quick. I felt his hands make their way towards my front, and I giggled against his lips as I felt his fingers go across my navel, through . I felt my breath catching as those steady fingers made their way up…up…up. I felt myself tremble when he touched the base of my bra. He was touching me. Touching me like I've never been touched and I was excited and wanted more. There was that terrified part that was there but I couldn't grab onto it. I didn't want to.

I lifted from him and pressed my hands on his chest as I looked down at him, smirking. "I'll take mine off if you take your's." Before he answered I maneuvered my arms towards my back and grabbed a hold of my zipper, and clumsily zipped it down. "Ow." I said laughing.

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes very seductive like before I pulled each of the straps off of my shoulders. My breath caught as I looked down at him waiting for his reaction. It was seriously on of the most terrifying moments of my life. I pressed my lips together tightly as he sat up. His hands wrapped around my bare waste. And I gasped lightly.

"I don't want you to fall." he mumbled, before unwrapping his arms and bring his hands to his shirt. "I'm going to take you up on that bet."

I watched from a close distance as he slowly untied his tie. He kept those damn green eyes on mine the whole time, and a smirk on those perfect lips. His tie slowly went above his head and he tossed it to the side. His hands went to his first button and I exhaled slowly. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. My eyes went towards his hands and I watched with uninterrupted interest as they unbuttoned the shirt.

When he reached the last button my hands reached up and pushed the shirt slowly off of his shoulders. My hands rested on his shoulders and I stared at them. My hands on his broad shoulders. I ran the lightly back and forth, feeling the smoothness beneath my fingers, before they drifted down his well defined arms. I smiled as I tried to wrap my whole hand around his bicep.

"Big." I mumbled and he chuckled. When I reached his elbows my hands went back up and traveled across his collarbone, which was prominent. My eyes drifted up to his and I found those jade eyes no where to be seen. Instead they were closed tightly and his brow was tense. My hands continued their exploration and traveled down his chest. I smiled slightly at the light, soft hair that expanded his chest. My hands traveled the length of it traveling down. Down his toned stomach…very very hard stomach, God…and down into his pants. I glanced up at him to see his eyes open.

His hands grabbed onto mine and he pulled me towards him making me gasp loudly.

"My turn." he whispered. His hands followed the same trail as mine. I felt my stomach rumble with anticipation as his smooth hands ran through my hair, touching my scalp. My eyes fluttered closed, as I felt his hands make their way up and down my arm. What really surprised me was when I felt his lips touch my neck. My eyes snapped open with surprise before close them with a moan.

"God." I whispered out. His lips felt so good on my neck. I never had anyone lips on my neck before and God it felt good! My arms made their way across his shoulders again as he sucked, licked, and kissed my neck. I felt his hands suddenly on my bra…on my breast. I trembled as I felt my nipples harden under his touch through the bra. He had to had feel them. They were so hard they hurt. His lips made their way down to my collarbone and he kissed across it.

"You truly are beautiful Bella."

I nodded my head, not exactly agreeing with him, but wanting him to shut up and continue with his ministrations. I leaned down and kissed him again, pressing my body more into his hands. I felt my hips grind into his and I moaned as I felt him press back into me. So good. God he felt so good.

I sighed heavily. "I want you Edward." I gasped out against his lips. "I want you now." My hands made their way towards his pants and I played with his belt buckle trying to unhook it.

"I want you too Bella." He whispered back. I felt him grab my hands and hold me back. "But…not now…not like this."

I frowned and shook my head, not understanding. "What? But we're…we…"

"Bella…you're drunk. I don't…I don't want to take it too far. I don't want to take advantage of you."

I smiled. "But I want you to take advantage of me." I truly did. I never wanted anyone like I wanted Edward. Mainly because there hadn't been anyone. I bent down and kissed him again, thanking God he kissed back.

"Bella." he moaned as I continued to kiss him. I didn't want to give him the chance of talking himself out of what we both obviously wanted. "Bella…babe…come on. I promise that we will make love. We will go further. But not now."

"But I want you now." I whined. "And I'm not drunk. I've only had three glasses. That's not a lot."

"It's a lot for someone who has never been drinking, plus it was tequila, your devil remember."

I felt him pushed me back softly and I quickly fought against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But I like you so much. I want you so much. You're so cute. Don't leave me. Don't leave me like everyone else." I said tears coming to my eyes. I closed them tightly.

"I will never leave you baby. I promise." I felt him stand up, my body sliding from his. I looked up at him wide eyes. "Come on, can you get up?"

I sighed and frowned, groaning loudly. This was not how I wanted this to go. I slowly stood up, and went tumbling. "Whoa!" I said with a laugh. I felt his hands steady me. "Maybe I am drunk." I said closing my eyes at the spinning room. Weird it wasn't spinning when I was on the floor.

"Maybe?" Edward laughed. "Let's go to bed."

He pulled me against him.

"I don't wanna go to bed. I want to make out with you, and have sex. Did I tell you I was virgin." I stated.

He nodded his head. "Yes you did, and I promise if you remember this tomorrow and don't act all shy Bella, we can make out tomorrow all day if you want."

"Promise."

"Yeah. Now come on."

I took a step, looking at the ground. The wooden floor spun below me and I closed my eyes. Being drunk hurt. We stopped walking and I felt Edward come and stand in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and glassily looked up at him. "I don't feel good."

"Do you feel like you have to throw up?" he asked quickly.

I didn't nod my head, it was making everything even more worse. "I feel like I have…to throw up."

My stomach rumbled and I felt my mouth water. Oh…did not feel good.

"Lets go to the bathroom instead." He said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't take one more step without falling. I should have stayed on the floor. I should have stayed there with Edward. I wanted back on the floor. My knees bent and I felt them hit the floor.

"Whoa. Bella."

I closed my eyes, wanting peace to come. Peace from the bile that rose up in my throat, peace from the dizziness. I felt Edward pick me up and I couldn't help but to smile.

"You're so strong." I said as he tucked me under his chin.

"To the bedroom or bathroom."

I laughed. "What about the bedroom. With you. So we can fuck!" I yelled. Oh how I wanted to screw the brains out of Edward. True I didn't know how to do that, hell…I didn't even know what I was thinking, but I was thinking that. I heard Edward laugh.

"You are so wasted."

I soon felt my back being dropped against a soft surface. I felt my the dress…the dress that I now realized was so itchy slid down my legs and a soft blanket cover me. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled.

"To put the rest of our stuff up and to sleep."

"Are you going to sleep in here with me?" I asked.

"Is that you talking or the tequila?" he smirked.

I smiled at him. "Me." I answered. "Please?"

He nodded his head. "I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body into the bed. Such a soft bed. I didn't know if Edward decided to come back. My mind had drifted off, dreaming of Edward, his chest, and those addicting lips.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Reviews are absolutely needed. You guys have been so awesome. If anyone has any question go ahead and PM me or leave them in a review…so yea! Review it's what keeps me going remember. **


	12. Black Eyes and Kisses

**Authors Note: I know, I know it's been a while…but the story will continue. Let me thank all of you for the wonder reviews…they made me laugh and smile and…yeah…totally loved them, let's see anything else…I guess not right at this moment so let's get you onto the reading. Oh and as far as grammar and spelling is concerned...well....  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the disclaimer…I don't own twilight character or any of that other stuff that's not mine**

**

* * *

  
**

Black Eyes and Kisses

**Edward POV**

Wow.

That was the word that was going through my mind at the moment as I laid in bed, with Bella's arm thrown over my face. I sighed deeply as I removed the small hand and placed it on my chest instead. I wonder if she was this wild of a sleeper when she was sober.

It was hard for me to drift off to sleep after what had transpired earlier that night. I had stayed out of the room, going over everything that happened and bringing the suitcases into the bedroom. Bella was definitely a lightweight when it came to drinking, and not only that she talked a lot. Not that the talking was bad, I was actually glad that I had gotten to know her through her drunkenness because I knew for a fact it would probably take forever for her to even mention half the things she said to me.

So she was a virgin. That was a pretty hard concept for me to grasp. The girl was a fucking beauty, how could she be a virgin. Not that I was upset. Hell no. I was her husband, and I was the one that should be able to accept that particular gift from her not just any old guy.

Not only did I find out that my Bella was a virgin, I realized what else she had kept from me. Her family life. I really saw no point of her keeping that from me, but I guess her coming from her life to mine I could understand it, though she had no reason to worry that her family life would affect what she called it 'socialite world.' There was no way she could embarrass my family.

I groaned as I felt a knee kick me in my stomach.

"Seriously?" I whispered. How in the hell did she get her knee up to my stomach. I pushed her knee down and cursed silently as it settled in-between my legs. I considered leaving it there for the rest of the night by I felt myself getting slightly turned on that her knee was resting basically on my hardening member, so unfortunately I had to move it from that particular place.

Of course then my mind went on the whole us making out, romantically, on the cabin floor, in front of a warm fire. God if she had only been sober…I would have fucked her brains out. That may have been a little cocky, but I was only man.

When she stated that she was going to kiss me, well my world fell down around me. I could get used to this Bella, this forward, going to get what she wants Bella. She had definitely surprised me, though I probably should get used to whenever Bella was a bit drunk it shouldn't really surprise me. Though she was a bit drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of her I couldn't help but to at least sample some of her. I couldn't help but to kiss, lick, and suck on her perfect skin.

I could still taste her on my tongue and I knew that my little buddy down there was not going to be comfortable for as long as I was thinking about the angel laying next to me.

"Edward…"

My head snapped towards Bella, ready to answer whatever she was going to ask. Maybe she was about to vomit…something that I would help her with but really didn't want to see.

"Edward…"

"What is it babe…" I whispered.

She said nothing for a few seconds and I wondered if she had went back to sleep.

"Edward…" She called out again.

I rolled my eyes and answered her. "Yeah?"

"The pigs are oinking."

I threw a hand over my mouth as the laughs came forth. She was sleep. A sleep talker. I relaxed against my pillow and chuckled softly.

"Edward…get the pigs so we can fuck."

I laughed, making my body and hers shake. Oh my god. She flopped around, moving every few minutes with sighs about fucking and pigs. I sighed deeply and turned onto my side to look at her while she slept/talked.

Her once perfectly placed hair now fanned across the white pillow, and her face when from calm and peaceful to furrowed and tense every time she opened her mouth. I smiled softly and I reached out and cupped her face. She immediately stilled and sighed going back to sleep. My fingers trailed over her pale cheeks and pink lips…so soft. My hand pushed back some of the curls that framed her face.

I felt my eyes droop close, as my fingers continued to thread through the silky hair. I was just about to fall deeply asleep when I felt something hit me in my eye.

"Damn!" I said out loud. I clamped a hand over my eye and looked down at Bella. She didn't even blink an eye. The girl was dangerous sleeping. I blinked my now watery eye and cautiously laid back down putting a bit of distance between us. I may have found the girl extremely attractive and her personality was one of the best I'd come across but, she was highly violent when she slept and I didn't want to have any injuries…I blinked my eye again, a few watery tears making it out…damn.

****

I had no worries that when Bella woke up she wouldn't remember what had transpired last night. Especially when I woke up to find her sitting up in bed staring at the wall, her eyes going from left to right as she thought, the blankets wrapped tightly around her body.

I couldn't help but to think that she looked beautiful when she woke up. Her once fanned out hair now hung about her shoulders in thick tangles. Her eyes were a bit heavy and I wondered if it was because of she was hung over or she was still tired. I really wanted to reach out and draw her into my arms, but decided not to so I couldn't scare the crap out of her.

So instead I cleared my throat and she looked over a me, a familiar blush reaching her face.

"Morning." I said sitting up.

She said nothing. Instead she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"What uh…what happened last night."

I frowned and shook my head. So maybe I should have worried that Bella might not have remembered. Hell, she was drunk. I felt my stomach drop…or my heart drop in my stomach as I realize that she didn't remember the conversations, or the kissing, or the promise of me never leaving her.

I looked down at the blankets and sighed. "You don't remember anything." I stated rather than questioned. Should I tell her what all that happened, or should I just leave it out and let her figure out all of her feelings all over again herself?

"No…no, I didn't say that." She mumbled looking back at the wall. "I uh…I remember."

A smile immediately reached my face. "You do?" I laughed. "Thank god, because I think our relationship definitely took a turn for the better last night…"

She shook her head and looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't understand. Everything that happened….well, it was…"

"Was what?" I felt my smile melting off my face as I listened to her.

"I mean I was drunk Edward." She shook her head, "God I can't believe I got drunk."

"Yes, you were drunk, but usually when one is intoxicated they say things that they wouldn't normally say. And it doesn't always have to be a bad thing."

She shook her head. "But…what I said…and oh my god what I did." She brought her knees up and placed her head down. "I'm so embarrassed." she mumbled against the blankets.

"Why?" I took a chance and reached out and touched her thick hair. "Bella, I'm you're husband, you don't have to be embarrass in front of me."

"Edward!" she growled and looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"What?"

She sighed and looked down for a few minutes as she thought. "The things I said, and did. I'm sorry." She placed a hand to her head and groaned very softly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I stood up from the bed. "I'll be right back."

I made my way towards the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, that sat in the corner of the bathroom. After taking out a few pain pills I walked to the kitchen and filled a glass up with cold water. I leaned against the sink for a few seconds trying to gather my thoughts. I was actually pretty upset that Bella would feel embarrass about what happened. She had no reason to.

I knew I had to make her see that what happened between us wasn't wrong. I had to make her see that I wanted her just as much as she wanted me…well wanted me last night.

Pushing myself off of the counter I made my way towards the bedroom to find that Bella had dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She sat crossed legged on the bed and smiled when I handed her the medicine.

"That should help."

"Thank you."

I stood in front of her and watched as she got the medicine into her system before taking the water from her and sitting it on the side table beside me.

"You shouldn't be sorry." I said.

She closed her eyes.

"I'm not. I liked what happened last night."

"I was drunk." She mumbled.

"So. Look, look at me."

She sighed and opened her eyes looking at me from beneath those long dark lashes.

"I'm ecstatic about what happened last night. I got to know you a bit more, and the kisses that we shared was just waiting to happen Bella. You surely didn't think that we could live together and not feel some attraction between the two of us."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I…I don't know. I mean…God I'm so confused."

"Why? Because you did something that you've wanted to do. I'm glad you did."

"You are."

"Yeah." I reached out and cupped her face. "How about we take it slow." Take it slow? I really really didn't want to take it slow, I wanted to throw her down and have my way with her like I told her I would, but she probably forgot about that.

"Slow…I think we went pretty fast last night. I wanted to…you know."

I smiled and nodded. "I know."

"Thank you." She patted the space next to her and I sat next to her. I was surprised when I felt her head on my shoulder. We were both quiet, and I wanted her to be the first to say something. I wanted her to be the one that said if she wanted this…this relationship. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with Bella. Physically and maybe emotionally, though I wasn't sure about that. I mean I liked Bella plenty, both her personality as well as her body but it wasn't like I was going to fall in love with her. This deal was only for a year, besides I didn't fall in love. I saw nothing wrong with her and I having a relationship without love.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked.

"For not taking advantage of me while I was wasted."

"You really think I would do something like that."

She shook her head fiercely. "No…no I didn't mean that. I just…I…"

I sighed and smiled pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know. So what are we going to do about you and I. I personally liked what happened last night even if you were intoxicated."

She sighed. "So you want to have…sex with me." She asked slowly.

I threaded my hands through my hair and contemplated on lying but pushed that thought aside and nodded my head. "Yes."

She shook her head in amazement. "I did tell you that I was…a virgin right?"

I smiled and nodded my head as I watched her blush. "You know we don't have to have sex right away. I mean I would love to just make out with you." I laughed.

She laughed and lifted herself off of my shoulder. "You know you're very blunt with this."

"I've always been a pretty blunt person." I smirked.

She sighed and pushed her thick hair from her face. "Umm…"

"Do you deny that we don't have an attraction between us. I mean the kisses that we had--"

"Those were fake."

I laughed. "Not that fake. At least not to me. What about last night."

"I was drunk."

"You weren't drunk in the closet at the party." I reminded her.

That blush got deeper, and she couldn't help but to stutter. "I-I-we…that was---um--

I said nothing, but leaned on my hands on the bed smiling widely as I waited for her to admit our attraction. "Bella. Having sex isn't the first thing on my mind." I rolled my eyes at myself, of course sex was on my mind…when isn't it. "Why don't we date? I mean we could go out, I can bring your flowers, like I said before…we could make-out."

"You want to date your wife." She asked softly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Older couples do it to add some spice in their relationship. Why can't we? You can't tell me that you feel nothing but friendliness towards me."

She bit her lip and stood up from the bed. I watched her as went to her suitcase and got out some clothes and her shower things. She turned back to me. "I'm going to think in the shower."

"Will you give me an answer when you get out?"

She looked at the ground and nodded her head. "Yeah." She stopped in her tracks and turned back towards me with a bit of her lip. Yeah I was pretty sure she knew what that did to me. If now all she had to do was look down at my body. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded slowly wondering what she would ask.

"What happened to you're eye. I mean it's a bit swollen and look a bit purple. It wasn't there last night."

My hand immediately went to my eye. I can't believe I didn't realize how sore it was until she brought it up. I smiled tightly up at her. "I had a little accident last night." There was no way I was going to tell her that she punched me in her sleep. I wasn't sure if that would guilt her or not and if so I wouldn't want her like that. Besides I didn't want Bella to know that she could actually give me a black eye.

She nodded her head with a frown on her face and left to the bathroom.

I stayed on the bed until I heard the shower running before I got up and went towards the kitchen to fix us some breakfast. She had to agree to my date plan. Besides if we felt comfortable enough to actually date, than maybe it'll help with out little secret.

I wasn't a very good cook, and I couldn't make anything elaborate like Bella could, but I could make eggs, a bit. Hopefully that would fill her up, if not well…she could cook breakfast her damn self. I laughed to myself. Here I was trying to do something nice for Bella and I imagined myself getting mad at her for not liking it. Though I doubt Bella would actually be so nasty that she would insult my cooking, then again maybe she would.

"You're cooking?"

I turned around as I was placing the semi burnt eggs on two plates and I smiled tightly at her. "Uh…trying." My eyes traveled her and I could feel my body tense…every single part of my body. Damn she looked sexy as hell. The smell coming from her was absolutely delight. Strawberry and freesia. The smells that reached my nose were overpowering but I knew that the scent was truly subtle. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, showing off her short but shapely legs, and a plane black t-shirt. Her hair was still went and hung around her shoulders water droplets hitting the top of her shirt.

I handed her the plate and she looked down at it with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked keeping the smirk to myself.

"Nothing…nothing…it looks, good." She took the plate and sat down at the small table and I followed her.

I watched her as she pushed the eggs around on her plate slowly, either trying to distract me or looking for a none bunt piece of egg. She looked up and smiled tightly as she stabbed a piece of the egg and placed it in her mouth.

"This is good." She said honesty filling her voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she ate another bite.

I nodded my took a bite of my own food. I felt myself gag and stood up to get a paper towel, putting the chewed up egg in it and balling it up. It was absolutely disgusting. Just plain…ugh.

"You're a damn lie. That taste like shit."

She laughed out loud and dropped her fork, nodding. "Yeah it does take horrible." She stood up and grabbed both of our plates dumping the burnt eggs in the trash. "I'll cook us something edible."

She went towards the fridge and I leaned against the counter as she got our fresh eggs, some sausage, and potatoes. "You think you can handle toast?" she asked setting her ingredients on the counter.

I laughed sarcastically on her. "Ha ha. Of course I can make toast."

I watched her quietly as she worked her way, practically dancing throughout the kitchen. She knew what to do and when to do it. She was at ease though I knew she knew that I was watching her and some of her movements were a bit tense.

"So." I said snapping her out of her thoughts. "You said you were going to give me your answer."

She sighed heavily and continued to cook. I really wanted that answer. God how I wanted to kiss her again. I tapped my fingers anxiously against the counter waiting.

"Can you stop that?" she snapped.

"Sorry. I just want your answer." I urged her.

"Why?" She asked tossing the peeled potatoes in a hot skillet.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I asked with a sigh. "I want to fucking kiss you Bella. Kiss you without thinking that you might not want it as much as I do."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. I said nothing and let her eyes scan my face looking for any falseness. There was none and I knew she couldn't find any.

To say I was shocked wasn't even the right word. I was more like stunned in existence when Bella pushed herself from the stove and threw herself into my arms her lips attacking mine. We kissed, and my world went insane. Our bodies came together and I felt her hands press themselves on my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms fully around her pulling her close. Her soft lips were tentative at first but when she felt how much I wanted it she decided to go for it kissing me deeper with her own pleasure. Her lips closed around my lower lip and tongue ran along the length of mine. Her mouth opened and she accepted mine greedily, each struggling for control.

We spent the next few seconds just kissing each other. My hands ran through her damp hair pressing her closer to me and when her fingers reached my own hair I felt as though I would die from goosebumps right then and there. Her fingers scratched my scalp as her lips continued to attack mine.

As much as I didn't want to I pulled back from her, our breathing had become fast had unwavering. Not only that, I felt like I was getting ready to erupt. My eyes couldn't help but to scan her chest to find her breast rising and falling. She caught me watching and slapped a hand slightly to my shoulders before kissing me softly on the lips again.

"There's my answer."

I smiled and rested my forehead against her taking a deep calming breath.

"I love how you answer."

I gave her another quick kiss. "As much as I want to keep tasting your answers I don't want the food to burn."

Bella jumped and went back to the stove. "Oh crap!"

I didn't make myself scarce as she continued to cook. Instead I continued to lean against the counter and stare at her. She said yes. Thank God! I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep my distance from Bella if she would have denied me. But luckily that didn't happen. Thankfully she did say yes, and I was no dating my wife. I saw nothing wrong with dating my wife. It wasn't like it was going to change anything, well besides the fact that I was going to be kissing and touching my wife as much as I'd like.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what would I like you to do…review! I know it's a bit short but I didn't want to put too much besides this chapter was all about them finally getting together and that's all I wanted. Hopefully it made you guys happy, but the stories not over yet. Make my day oh and have a great Labor Day tomorrow. **


	13. Bonding While Fishing

**Authors Note: I guess there was something wrong with this chapter so I'm reposting it. Hey peeps...thankz for all the reviews...see it didn't take me long to get this chapter up did it. It's all because of you guys...you're reviews makes me giddy. Hmm...let's see do I need to say anything...Nope...just hope you like the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I own and don't.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bonding while Fishing

**Bella's POV**

I was dating my husband.

Okay.

I think Chicago is changing me. No…I know Chicago is changing me. I would have never acted the way I did with Edward if I was back in Forks. There was no way. It was something in this atmosphere, that was getting to me, and secretly I didn't mind it one bit.

I sat on the couch, and listened to the shower run with Edward in there, and my breath caught. Edward in water had to my mouth watering. All those tiny droplets of water making their way across his shoulders and down his back and chest. His usually messy hair slicked back dark from the water. I pressed my legs tightly together and tried not to think of an already sexy Edward in a shower scene. Damn.

I took the palm of my hands and pressed them against my eyes as I thought. I seriously couldn't believe what had happened last night. I remembered everything. I mean everything. I remembered telling Edward about my family, my virginity…cue blush. I remembered kissing him passionately and telling him that I wanted to fuck him. I remember him promising me that he would today. I bit my lip. Did he really think that I would have sex with him today?

The man was blunt though and he told me exactly what he wanted. The logical part of my mind was pushing through telling me to remember that this was a deal, a business deal and nothing more but screw that. I finally found someone that like me as much as I liked them. He really wanted to be with me and I couldn't lie to myself that I wanted to be with him also. Besides we were married, and we would be living together for the next eleven months. I seriously couldn't believe all this happened within such a short period of time.

I hated how I always tried to see the negative in things. I thought I had cured that but last night brought it back and I was going to have to push it down again. There was nothing wrong with dating my husband. We very well couldn't date outside of the marriage so why not date each other. I smiled softly at my revelation.

I didn't hear, and of course I didn't see since I had my hands over my eyes, when the shower turned off and Edward stepped out. But I did feel like someone was watching me. I dropped my hands, as well as my mouth as my eyes fell on Edward. I remembered the first time I saw him wrapped in a towel, and this one rivaled it. Probably because I knew what we had.

"I'm pretty sure that open mouth could be used for better things besides staring at me." He said leaning against the archway that led into the hallway.

Once again cue the blush. I sat up on the couch and smiled tightly at him. "Sorry it was just you're…" I looked at the floor and could feel myself become even redder.

"I'm what?" He asked with a smirk.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and sighed. "Um, it's just you're hot."

He laughed and walked towards me. I felt the goosebumps raise on my arms as I inhaled his scent. The soap that he wore so invigorating and soothing. I actually felt a bit light headed.

"You know, I get the compliment all the time from women." He mumbled.

I looked up at him, my eyes narrowing. Why in the world did I want to know about how other girls saw him. "Um…o…kay."

"It's just that those words coming out of you're mouth seems much more special. And I actually believe you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you didn't believe the others when they told you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned down towards me. I took a deep breath and moaned as his scent overwhelmed me, and I felt his lips on my cheek.

"I love that I'm able to do this now, without question."

He placed his lips on mine kissing me softly. Kisses from Edward was something I had never experienced and I wanted more and more of it. I was becoming addicted. No wonder I decided to take him up on his offer to date him. My hands threaded through his still wet hair and the moan that came forth from him made me press my lips to his even harder.

"I'm going to go get dressed before I play peek-a-boo with you." He said giving me a small kiss on the side of my mouth.

I smiled as he stood up straight and walked back into the bedroom, fixing the towel around his waist.

I flopped back into the couch and shook my head. Fresh…air. I needed fresh air.

After a few deep breaths, most of them breathing in Edwards scent, I stood up and went outside. It was hot but windy. I guessed that maybe it was from the lakes. It was absolutely beautiful in the light. The small cabin was surrounded by tall green trees, and the sky was a perfect blue. Not a cloud in the sky. I swiped my hand in front of me as a fly passed and shook my head. Lots of bugs.

I leaned against the railing and continued to look across the scenery, thanking God that he got me to this point. I guess everything happened for a reason, and though some of those reasons weren't the most positive in my life, look at where it got me. I was living in Chicago, going to school, had a wonderful friend in Alice, and was dating my husband. Okay so maybe the last one was a bit weird, but it shouldn't be. Edward and I knew what was going on in our lives and dating did seem normal.

I jumped slightly as I felt his hands wrap around my waist and I immediately leaned back into his embrace .

"You know, I've only had two boyfriends in my life." I admitted. _And none of them felt as good as it feels being with you, _I thought but didn't say it out loud.

"They were lucky guys." He murmured in my ear.

"I doubt it."

"Why would you doubt it? I mean you're beautiful, intelligent, amusing, alluring, compelling--"

"Okay okay stop! I'm not all those tings and you're making me blush." I said actually blushing.

"That just means you believe it."

I shook my head slightly and sighed. We both stood there for a few minutes concentrated on our thoughts. I was just thinking about being happy at the moment.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked with a sigh. "We could go in, make-out, uh…have a light lunch, continue to make out, then maybe dinner, and end the night with a highly deserved making out session."

I laughed and turned into his arms placing my hands around his neck. "You really want to make out huh? Isn't that a little high school?"

"Baby, I'll go back to high school if it means I get to kiss you."

I shrugged my shoulders, an idea coming to mind. "How about we do something active that doesn't involve our lips?"

His eyebrows rose suggestively, and I hit him softly on the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant." I laughed. "I wanna go fishing. Me and uh…me and my dad used to go before my mom left and I liked it. Is there a small lake around here and do you guys have any old fishing poles or anything."

He looked a bit shocked at first before he shrugged his shoulders. "Um…There is a small lake about a few miles from here, it's stocked. Emmett and my father always went. I never was really good at it. Thought it was boring."

"It's not boring. It's relaxing, and when you finally catch a fish it's exciting."

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "If you want we can. I'm pretty sure that there are some fishing equipment out in the back." He frowned a little and I couldn't help but to kiss him to get a smile back on his face.

"You'll get plenty more of that by the end of the day." I said kissing him once more before stepping out of his arms and going behind the back the cabin. "Why don't you make a few sandwiches and pack some drinks. Oh and sun block…oh and make sure you wear pants, and long sleeves, you don't want to get ate up, oh and if you have a hat…" I yelled.

"What am I a women!" He yelled laughing, going inside the house.

I shook my head with a smile. I finally found a long, metal box that was sitting against the house. Putting it on the ground, I opened it to find three fishing poles, as well as all the supplies that were needed. Except for bate, but I was sure that we could find something. After I finished checking everything I half carried, half dragged the holder towards the front.

I ran back into the house, and glanced at the kitchen to see Edward putting a few sandwiches that was left over from the party into a cooler. He was mumbling under his breath. Sighing I went to the bedroom and quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants, and a long shirt. Biting my lip I looked down at myself. Would Edward think that I was unattractive cause I was wearing sweatpants? I knew some guys just did not like that on girls. Then again, Edward had seen me in sweatpants before and he still wanted me.

Shrugging my shoulders I kicked the idea out of my mind, pulled on some sneakers and was ready to go.

"Sexy." Edward said as I walked outside.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to tease."

"I'm not. You look all comfy and sexy. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

I nodded my head and looked at him up and down a smirk on my face. "Nice getup." He also had on a pair of sweatpants, and I had truly never seen someone looked so hot in sweatpants. He had on a plain t-shirt and an old green fishing flop hat. I couldn't help but to giggle. He narrowed his eyes at me, before he picked up a bottle and walked over to me.

"I think you're sexy and you laugh at me?"

"I'm sorry it's the hat."

"Hold your arms out." I did as I was told and her lightly sprayed me with bug spray. "Where's your hat at?"

"I didn't bring one."

He took his hate off and flopped it on my head. "Now who looks silly?"

I bit my lip, "You still do." I flirted back. "What about you? You need a hat also."

"I'll be fine. I don't want you to get sunburned."

We finally put all of the equipment into the car and Edward drove to the lake that wasn't that far away. We actually could have walked if we didn't have so much stuff with us.

The lake was absolutely beautiful. This whole place was. I could see what Carlisle and Esme chose this place. The lake wasn't your ocean blue but it still seemed pretty cool, I immediately wondered when it was last stocked. There was a small trail around the whole lake.

"This is so pretty." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah I guess." Edward said with a shrug.

I looked over at him and smirked the look on his face. He looked apprehensive about the whole fishing thing. I grabbed the equipment and motioned for Edward to grab the cooler.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, yeah."

Though it was trees surrounding the lake there was none close enough to stand under. So we just went to a spot and got situated. I glanced at Edward and frowned. "Are you sure you don't want the hat? The sun is a bit--"

"Babe, I'm fine. I promise." He said picking up a fishing pole. "Now um…I don't know…"

I laughed and spent the next eight minutes fixing our poles putting the bob on them. "We're going to have to find our own bate."

"What? We don't have any with us?" he asked looking in the fishing equipment box.

"No. But it's alright. I'm sure there are some little critters around here." I said setting my own pole down and dropping to the ground.

"Critters?"

I could hear him shiver at the word. I was sure that the water would attack some worms so I dug in the dirt, my hands and fingernails getting dirty and hit jackpot. "Here I found some." I picked up two of the wiggly fat worms. I loved the fat ones…especially when you stuck them with the hook and some of the guts came out. Nasty I know for some but I always found it fascinating.

"Stop being such a girl." I teased, as he recoiled at the worm being touched in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I've never been fishing. It's always been Dad and Emmett's thing. I didn't realize it was so…hands on."

I laughed. "So are you going to hook it."

I watched as he struggled with putting the worm on the hook. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable with the whole process but he didn't say a word. His lips were pressed tightly together in concentration and when he finally got it on, he smiled.

I couldn't believe I had to teach him how to cast also, though he got that pretty fast. I hooked my worm and cast my line out, hoping I'd get a bite.

"So what did you do when your father and Emmett went fishing?" I asked starting conversation.

He pressed his lips together tightly and looked over at me intensely. I looked back and urged myself not to blink. It was as though he was figuring out if he wanted to tell me or not. He finally opened his mouth.

"I wrote music."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wrote music. Like lyrics and stuff."

He shook his head and looked back over at the lake. "Compositions. I uh…play the piano."

Now there was something I didn't know about him. He played the piano. I wondered if he was any good. Of course he was. There was no question. He was, I just knew it. I smiled to myself.

"You're going to have to play for me sometime." I said.

He blushed, something that was so random, and I couldn't help but to smile at it.

"What about you.? Do you play anything."

I shook my head. "Oh no. I'm not creative at all."

"Creativity doesn't just deal with music or art. It can deal with lots of other things." He said with a smirk.

I frowned with confusion. "Like what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked over at me. "Like kissing, and touching. You've very creative in those aspects."

I don't think it was the sun that made my face red. I bit my lip and shook my head. "So um…that black eye. How did you really get it?" I asked changing the subject, though I really wanted to know where he got the injury. He never did say.

"Oh…um, well…" He sighed. "Last night when I put you to bed, I uh...I ran into the uh…Um, I went outside to the car and when I opened the door it hit me in the eye."

My hands relaxed on my fishing pole as I looked at him. He was of course not looking at me, but you could see his eyes going from side to side, as he thought. And I thought that I was a bad liar.

"The door hit you in the eye?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah…it was kinda stuck and I jerked on it, and it hit me in the eye." He said with more confidence.

"Hmm…why did you go out to the car?"

"I brought in some more stuff. Just random things."

"Really? Edward look at me." I said with a soft smile.

He sighed and I saw a roll of his eyes and he turned my way.

"What really happened?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yeah I do. Is it that embarrassing that you can't tell me. You're wife." I smirked at him and he smirked back.

He shrugged. "Okay, um...have you ever slept in the same bed as someone else before. I mean besides with me last night?"

I shook my head. I never had a sleepover, and if I did sleep with anyone it would have been Renee, but I didn't remember that.

"You punched me." He said. "and kneed me in my stomach. Oh and you talk…something about pigs, and fucking…" He sighed defeated.

My mouth dropped open as he spoke, the blush that I had on my face before didn't fade…in fact I could have swore that it burned brighter. "I knew I talked in my sleep but, physical violence…" I sat my pole down and walked over towards him. "I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well if you punching me in the face makes you run into my arms afterwards, by all means keep abusing me." He smirked leaning down to kiss me.

I still couldn't believe I was so comfortable enough to kiss him. Especially after all that had happen, meaning the battle that I had with myself over him.

"So do I get my make out session now?" He asked against my lips.

I laughed. "We're fishing. You really want to make out here in the open, where all the fishy's can see us?"

"I'm sure they'd be jealous." He said placing his lips on mine again.

I could feel the heat coming from his body as he turned to fit himself more against me. The pole dropped from his hands and they made their way up my forearms, making the familiar goosebumps rise. His hands roamed up and down before continuing down and grabbing my waist and hips. Our tongues danced gracefully against one another. I was finally getting the hang of it, the licking and tasting. His lips were so warm, very warm, and wet. His tongue glided against mind sucking my lips and I felt as though I would pass out at that moment.

He pressed me against him hard, keeping me up, and I moaned deeply as I felt him. Sweat pants did not do a man good when he had a hard on. I knew now from experience. He felt so hard against me, and even more warm if possible. I suddenly had the urge to trail my fingers down and grab him in my hand. But instead, I chickened out and wrapped my arms around him.

Our moans echoed across the lake and into the trees. I didn't care if we were being loud. It wasn't like anyone was here. His moans were like heaven to me, and the thoughts of last night rushed to my head. I pressed my legs together tightly at the pressure that was mounting there, and I pressed myself against him even harder. I was starving for him. I was sure that I was kissing him so hard that that I drew blood. Either from him or from me, and sure enough I tasted the metallic taste in my mouth. I tried to pull back to make sure that he wasn't the one I had bitten, but he moaned rejecting the move and kissed me, biting me softly on my bottom lip.

There was no way my knees were going to hold me up anymore. I had lost all feelings in my legs, but Edward caught me. He caught me and laid me down onto the hard, grassy ground. He tore his lips from mine and immediately peppered soft kisses along my ears and neck. My hands threaded through his hair pressing him down towards me, and I lifted myself up towards him. This was the most…the most extraordinary experience of my life.

I could hear my moans getting louder as he pressed himself into me, thrusting slightly. I didn't know what the heck I was doing but my initial reaction was the thrust back and it felt so good. His lips made there way from my ear and down by jaw before stopping at my chin. He finally lifted his head.

Our breath's were coming in short gasps as though we had just ran a marathon. I looked into Edwards eyes and I could see the lust written so clearly in his eyes, but he was holding back, and I could tell it was took everything he had.

"You're absolutely breathtaking." He whispered blowing his warm sweet breath across my face.

As much as I wanted to disagree with him I just couldn't find it in myself to do it. I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. This perfect moment.

I ran my fingers through his hair once more, his eyes closing at the gesture .

"God, I need a cold shower." He mumbled with a smile.

"Why?" I said still breathless.

He laughed and rolled off of me. He took the time to settle himself and draw me into his arms. "Have you looked down at me lately? I've never been so hard in my life."

I tried to hold the blush back. Dang it. I was going to have to get use to Edward's blunt speech.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about babe. It's a good thing. If you didn't get me hard well…that would be a problem."

I smiled and shook my head. We spent the next couple of hours talking. And kissing every once and a while. That's all we did was talk and kiss on the ground. I didn't even realize that much time had past as we got to know each other. Edward was the perfect man for any girl. I was once again surprised why he was single before me. I mean I knew about his so called way's but still…Edward was…well Edward. We laughed about family moments, and school, and even got a bit serious about my personal life which he had to drag out of me.

We sat quietly, each in our own thoughts and before I knew it I had tucked my face into Edward shoulder and fell asleep.

The thing that brought me from the sleep was a loud splash and my eyes popped open. I gasped loudly as I looked around us. It was completely dark. I looked over at the dark black lake and noticed that the fishing pole I had been using was gone, Edward's still there.

I couldn't believe that I had fallen asleep. Why didn't Edward wake me? I reached up and tugged the hat off my head and turned around to tell Edward off when I noticed that he was asleep, from the light coming from the night's sky. I smiled slightly as I reached over and pushed a strand of hair from his face.

"Ow!"

I jumped back from him as he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck!" He yelled.

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting on my knees and looking at what I could at him.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. "I hurt... Especially my face. Ow…"

I frowned for a bit wondering why he would be hurting on his face before, my face broke into a smile. "I can't see right now, but you're probably sun burnt. I told you, you should have took the hat."

"Sunburned." He laughed hesitantly. "No…I've never been burnt before in my life. I mean…I--ow…damn it!"

I stood up and reached down for his hand.

"Are you burnt also?" He asked once he was standing up.

"No. I had the hat on, and my hair was covering my face, not to mention I was turned towards your body." I said trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"I know you're laughing so stop." He whined. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"I can't believe you got burned."

"Bella." He moaned.

I laughed. "Sorry. Look why don't you go sit in the car and I'll get the stuff. Our food is probably ruined from sitting out in the sun."

He scoffed, moaning a little from the pain. "My face is hurting not the rest of my body. I can help."

I couldn't help but to giggle every time Edward made a distress sound. By the time we got everything in his car he threw me the keys.

"you're driving. I can barely keep my eyes open."

I pressed my lips together tightly as I got into the drivers side and drove back to the cabin. I decided that I would get the fishing gear out of the car later on. Right now I needed to get Edward in the house, comfortable and put some lotion on his face. It was a good thing I brought some. I was so pale I burnt in minutes.

"Come on." I said taking his arm and leading him towards the cabin.

As soon as I stepped foot in I turned on the light and turned towards Edward.

"Oh my God!" I gasped placing a hand over my mouth. His face was as red as a tomato. It was definitely not funny anymore and I shook my head in amazement I had never seen anything like this before. "Oh…"

"Is it that bad?" He asked looked down at me with hooded eyes.

"We might have to take you to the hospital. It looks really bad." I moaned. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I knew it would only cause him pain.

"No. No hospital." He said sternly…well as sternly as he could without moving his face.

I shook my head and led him back to the bedroom. "Are you hurting anywhere else?" I asked.

"No." He said sitting on the bed.

"I told you to but sun sunblock on. Did you do that?"

He glared at me through his eyes wincing a bit as he tried to narrow them.

"You should have listened to me." I mumbled. "Lay down. I'll be back."

I walked quickly to the kitchen and ran some water before grabbing a few aspirin that was in the bathroom. "Here take these. It'll help with the pain and any swelling." I said giving them to him before walking to my bags and taking out my aloe lotion. I sat on the bed next to him. "I'm going to apply this lotion. It'll help."

He moaned and nodded his head.

As gently as I could I applied the lotion to his face making sure I got everywhere. His face was so hot. Could you get a fever from a sunburn. Sighing heavily I placed the lotion on the table beside the bed before looking back at him. He had fell asleep. I shook my head in amazement. He was going to be in pain for the next few days and when the peeling started…My mouth twitched in amusement when I thought about how his family, mainly Emmett, would react to his sunburn.

Getting up from the bed I took my long sleeve shirt off before getting into a tank top and shorts. I went into the kitchen and fixed me a quick sandwich, one left over from the party before, making my way outside to get the stuff from Edward's car. After making sure the doors were locked, I went back into the bedroom. It was still petty early so I decided to grab my book and lay on the bed to read before I fell asleep.

I was a bit apprehensive about sleeping with Edward tonight…especially after I gave him that black eyes, that you couldn't even see anymore. I knew I was going to have to sleep light tonight. I tucked myself under the blankets and begin to read. I was so into my book that I almost missed Edward sleepy mumble.

"Thank you."

I looked over to him to see that his eyes were opened slightly. I smiled at him and nodded my head as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: So you know what I need. Reviews...I wanna get all excited and only you guys can do that. So after you read it review. Even if it's just I love it, or if you leave paragraph length, I love those also...it's not that hard. Hope you guys liked the story. **


	14. Pleasurable Disastrous Morning

**Authors Note: So I know I'm basically dead for not updating sooner. I'm in another afterlife as I finish writing the story because so many of my reviewers have killed me. I'm so sorry. Life…well…life sucks, and well…life just totally blows sometimes. But I'm truly sorry and I'm going to continue writing and finishing the story. Thanks for those who continue to read and review. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14: Pleasurable Disastrous Morning.

**Edwards POV**

Shit, fuck, damn, motherfucker.

Yes, those were my first thoughts when I woke up the next morning. I had never, in all my life gotten a sunburn, and I had thought that I never would. Hell, I'd been to so many beach resorts and islands and never, not once did I ever get burnt. Now I go fucking fishing and I come out looking like a fucking tomato. How embarrassing.

Yesterday had to be the most embarrassing day of my life. I burnt eggs, dressed up like some douche, went fishing, recoiled away from a fucking worm, and after all of that I got sunburn.

I would never go again. Never. I'll vow to it. I was never too big on fishing. I'd always thought it was boring, because all one did was place a hook in water and hope…hope a fish was stupid enough to wrap it's mouth around the pointy object. It was just a game of luck and hope. What was so exciting about it in the first place? I mean, I didn't even catch a fish. Nope, never again. Oh who was I kidding, if Bella wanted me to go fishing with her again I would…damn it.

Even though it was embarrassing day, not all of it had negative aspects on my life. Hell, I got to know Bella a whole lot more and not just through talking.

I had never felt so content just kissing a girl for as long as I with Bella yesterday. But this was Bella. Sure, I wanted to pull those sweatpants down and rip her shirt apart and fuck her into oblivion but I was content on not doing that until she was ready. She was a virgin after all. I would have to keep that in mind, not that I could forget something like that. I had never slept with a virgin before, so it would be a new experience for the both of us.

Although most of the day was spent making out, we did talk, and never did I feel bored when Bella opened her mouth to speak. Yeah, I had to pull some of her feelings about her family out but it worked and she talked about it sort of, I would have to remember to pull those feelings out of her again.

I moaned softly as I opened my eyes. As much pain as I was in, I was surprisingly slept well throughout the night. Bella didn't touch me…well not in violence anyway. Whether or not she talked last night, I wasn't sure. I was passed out tired.

My face felt cool and I reached up to touch it. I pulled my hand back with a frown as I looked at the white, wet, paste on my finger tips. What the hell…well whatever it was making my face feel like fucking heaven.

I sighed deeply before I pulled myself from bed. We still had once more day before we packed up and went back home, and I was not going to spend it in bed, sunburn or not.

I quickly realized that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I looked around and noticed that Bella was no where in the room. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers, a t-shirt and shorts I opened the bedroom door, and was immediately hit with a delicious smell of breakfast cooking, and a loud voice singing throughout the cabin.

A smile reached my face as I walked quietly through the living room and leaned against the arch oaf the kitchen.

" Ohh, boy your drive is affecting me, Ohh, as you are taking the wheel…"

I watched as Bella slid across the floor in her socks, stopping in front of the sink. Her back was towards me, and she seemed to be mixing something in a bowl.

"Move like you are more than just wanting me, Soon I will dig in my heels…"

My eyes dropped down to her hips as she swung then in rhythm of the song that she was singing. And the girl said she couldn't dance. What a load of crap. She had a voice also, not that it was all that surprising. I mean the quiet one's always have a good singing voice.

"…This is not a game I play, with just any other guy…"

I threaded a hand through my hair, as the smile continued to stay on my face. "Just make sure I don't find a hair in my food." I said.

She jumped, naturally, dropped the spoon, naturally, and turned to look at me.

"Damn it Edward. You scared me."

I raised my eyebrows, though it hurt. "And the girl curses. Who knew?"

She blushed and bent down to pick the spoon up before tossing it into the sink.

"Damn isn't a curse word." She mumbled.

She turned back around with a smile, a laugh falling from her lips.

"What?" I asked.

"You're face. It's never looked better." she teased.

Cue, my turn to blush. I had forgotten about the white concoction on my face.

"I'm thinking that you put this mess on my face?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it's baking soda and water. It's suppose to help. Does it?"

"Very much so."

She bit her lip, and I felt my knees weaken just a bit. "So does that mean I can get a good morning kiss?"

I walked to her reaching out as I did so and pulled her towards me. "I'm pretty sure your lips will ease the rest of the pain."

I want it to be a hard, passionate morning kiss, no the soft, though just as passionate kiss she gave me. I knew she was just trying to be careful but still…

"Go take a shower and breakfast will be ready when you get out." She said with a smile on her face. "You can wash the baking soda off, and I'll put some more on later."

I scoffed loudly so she could hear, before I went to the bathroom to do as I was told.

By the time I was finished with my shower, most of the white pasty stuff on my face was washed way. Not by my own doing of course, so I just washed the rest carefully away. After wiping the steamed mirrors I gasped in horror as I looked back at my wide eyed reflection.

Now, I'm not a superficial by any means, but my once clear, pale skin looked horrible. Red, blotchy spots covered my face. The once smooth skin was peeling, and little crusty dead skin was everywhere. I shook my head and raised a hand to my face and touched the rough skin. Yeah that was definitely the last time I would go fishing.

I quickly without another look in the mirror got dressed and made my way to the kitchen with a frown on my face.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked setting the plates full of pancakes, eggs, sausages and buttered toast, on the table.

"Nothing, I just…look like shit." I said sitting down.

She smiled and walked over to me. She softly took my face into her hand. I felt my body relax at the cool touch. She bent down and kissed my lips softly. I was beginning to like this Bella that was willingly wanting to kiss me. The fact that she wasn't drunk was a bonus.

"You still are hot, the hottest, sexiest guy I know. Soon you're face will peel, and get all better." she said soothingly but I continued to act like a child, with a roll of my eyes and a frown still upon my face.

"Edward…" She said softly.

I sighed heavily and nodded my head, agreeing with her just for the hell of it. Though I had to admit the thought of her still finding me attractive and actually meaning it meant the world to me. Looks weren't everything, but I happen to like to take care of my appearance. My heart fell just a little as I could imagine the things Emmett would say. Damn.

Shrugging my shoulders mentally, and reached out to grab Bella pulling her closer to me, and by closer I mean pulling her into my lap, having her short ass legs straddle my body.

"Edward…the food will get cold." She complained with a smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck, gently.

"Fuck the food, I like cold food anyways. Hot food is overrated." I said running my hands up and down her back.

She moaned, her eyes closing with the motion of my hands. My body instantly reacted. There was little Bella could do to get a sexual reaction from me…hell any kind of reaction.

Her head was tilted to the side and I took advantage of her position. I leaned forward, placing my lips on her neck, her smooth, soft, neck. The gasp that came from her made me kiss the spot just a bit harder, sucking it a little. I would make sure not leave any marks on her…well…not any that anyone should see. I grinned to myself at that thought. I continued to kiss her neck, from one side to the next, my hands staying on her back. It was getting to her. The little pleading "Edward…"'s and her hips grinding on mine were proof enough.

I pulled away from her neck and looked at her face. I smiled. Her eyes were closed tightly, making little winkles at the corners. Her lips…were pressed tightly together…damn I wanted to see those pink lips, and her face…well her face was almost as red as mine. She was definitely flushed. I continued to look at the beauty in front of me until she opened her eyes, which she did so slowly and unsurely.

"What… what wrong…" she whispered, her eyes dazed.

I shook my head. "You are so fucking beautiful. You…" beautiful definitely didn't describe Bella. I had to have had the sexiest women on the planet. She was mine…all mine. My eyes roamed her face again, and stopped on her now visible lips…those fucking lips were mine as well.

I reached and planted mine onto hers. Ours lips glided over each other easily. I could feel her small tongue darting out to touch mine, my I kept my lips closed, and continued to kiss her lips to lips. I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss when I felt Bella's hands thread through my hair roughly pulling me even closer to her. Fuck my burnt face, I would handle the pain as long as Bella was touching me like that. And surprisingly there was not a lot of it.

I took the hint, and reached up to cup her face in my hands before, plunging my tongue down her throat. God she tasted so good. I could taste some of the strawberry jam that she had tasted earlier that morning. She must have done it while I was in the shower. She moaned with relief and kissed me back thankfully just as hard. Our tongues danced, with perfect rhythm, smoothly around each other.

My body tensed as I felt her small hands somehow make it's way up my shirt. She pressed her hands against my chest moving them up and down slowly, alternating from her nails to her whole palm of her hands. God…dammit! Felt so fucking good. I groaned into her mouth letting her know of my pleasure, and she smiled against my lips. I couldn't help to retaliate and my own hands made their way to her front. They drifted across her soft, yet flat stomach and made their way up. I could fell the bra that she had on, running my finger back and forth the edge of it. At this point I was contemplating on whether I should just rip her shirt and bar off or whether I should go slowly.

Bella moaned loudly in the kiss. Fuck going slowly. My hands plunged up into her bar and I took hold of her soft breast. My fingers took hold of the raised, hard nipples that protruded forth. Her breathing was labored and she continued to moan, and she didn't stop me. Thank God. I felt her hands make their way from my chest and raise her arms up.

I smiled up at her and did as she silently told and removed the shirt from her body. She instantly went back to me and tried to remove mine. Unfortunately I had to take my hands from her soft mounds to help her, but once it was off my hands went straight back to the now covered breast.

"You feel so fucking good Bella." I mumbled pushing the bra from her breast so that it rest on top of her chest.

I was a bit surprised that I received no complaint, no objectives when I did this. Then again we were both in the 'mood' nothing could tear us from this.

My mouth went instantly towards the hard pink nipples. I could feel the raised bumps of her areoles and felt myself shiver. Her hips moved at a quicken paced on mine as I flicked my tongue back and forth over her. I was pretty sure that soon I was going to need to release myself from my pants. It just couldn't be healthy confining it under such pressure even if it was just shorts.

It's hard not to become an animal when one is right in the middle of pleasing a women. Especially if that women was one that you had been dreaming about for a while. Especially if that women seemed like the shy type. Especially when that women that seemed like the shy type suddenly took her hand and plunged it in my shorts and took hold of my cock. Yeah…that's when everything turned.

Her fucking soft, cool hand on my hard, hot cock, it was almost more than I could take. I barely realized what I was doing. I suddenly stood up and kicked my chair far behind me. Bella's squealed in surprised and I looked up at her, her eyes were wide. I gave her a deep smirk and she smiled back, and tightened her hand on my cock.

Before I knew it Bella was back down on the table. I didn't care that I had just dropped her on my food and that her back was now covered in my breakfast, and obviously she didn't either seeing how she pulled me down on top of her planting her lips on mine. My hands reached up and squeezed both of her breast before I reached down and tugged her short down her lips and off of her legs. I leaned up and stared down at her. God she looked so hot.

She laid there her hair a mess with pieces of egg in it, her eyes were half closed, her lips puffy from my hard kisses. Her breathing was labored making her breast rise and fall quickly. Down and down I looked until I reached her light blue bikini style panties that had a the word Wednesday on it when today was Sunday. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I looked at the beautiful women below me and couldn't help but to think of how much I loved her. Yes I lov--whoa whoa whoa!!! What the hell. The smile on my face disappeared as I realized what I had just thought. Loved? Love? Me…her…no..no fucking way.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked her face laced with worry.

I said nothing and continued to look at her…really look at her. As much as she was beautiful I started to feel deeply ashamed of myself. Was I really planning on going all the way with her on the fucking table. Was I really going to take her virginity while she had fucking eggs in her hair, and her back pressed against food. How could I do that to someone I love…no…no…someone I cared for deeply. I did not love her. I just don't love women. I use them, I fuck them. I get what I want and go my way. Love never entered the equation. Though just because I didn't love Bella, didn't mean I didn't care for her. Hell she was helping me out in a situation. She was a good friend. Who was also my wife.

"Edward I'm not going to turn you away. I want this. I ready for this. I'm ready for you."

I looked down at her. She sounded so sincere, and I knew that she actually was. Her eyes were smiling up at me and I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

"I…I can't…" I mumbled, hoping she'd hear me so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"What?" she asked. No such luck.

"I can't."

Her eyes widen for a few seconds and we stared at each other. She licked her licked her lip and looked away from me. I closed my eyes in shame as I saw her own brown orbs getting watery.

"I see." she whispered, pressing her legs together and pushing me away from them.

"It's not like that." I explained. "I just can't have sex with you while--"

I was cut off my a loud ringing, making us both jump. We looked at each other waiting for the other to say something about it being my phone that was ringing. I didn't want to leave without explaining that I cared for her and I didn't want her first time to be on the kitchen table. She deserved a bed, and maybe flowers and romantic music. Hell I didn't know, anything besides a table.

The ringing stopped but not a second later it started up again. I sighed and walked away from her and went towards the bedroom. I could hear her getting off the table and sighing heavily but I kept walking. Idiotic to do I know, but I had a feeling that her watery eyes had now turned into tears and I just couldn't face that.

I picked up my phone that was on the side table and rolled my eyes as the name Alice popped up. Of course she would be the one to interrupt us. I answered it.

"What the hell do you want Alice." I said just twinge of anger laced in my voice.

"Look, I know that you Bella are on your honeymoon, but um…well something happened."

My heart dropped. "What happened? Is mom and dad okay? What about Emmett, Jasper?" I gulped. "Is it fucking Rosalie?" Yes, even though Rose was a pain in the fucking ass, I did care about her.

"No, no, nothing like that, actually well…you see…"

I sighed. "Spit it out Alice."

"Well, your apartment was broken into."

My eyes widen and I gasped. "What!"

"Yeah, I uh…I came over to uh…well to leave you and Bella a gift cause I knew you would be home tonight and well…uh…I walked in and well…"

"Alice what's wrong? What all went missing?"

She was quiet for a while. "Nothing. Nothing seems like it's missing but uh…Edward it's so bad. Like really really bad."

"Bad enough you can't tell me over the phone."

"Yeah. I think you guys should come home. I called mom and dad, I was going to call the police but they said to wait until you come back."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, umm…okay, we'll get packed up now and we'll be there soon."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to interrupted your--"

"It's not your fault Alice. I'll see ya soon."

I clicked the end button on my phone and sighed heavily. How in the hell did someone managed to break into my apartment. I lived on the forty-second floor. Not only that, not just anyone could just walk in. There had to be confirmation of the party and a list and all kinds of crap so who in the hell broke into my apartment, and didn't even take anything.

I shook my head and walked back into the living room. I could see that the table was cleared of food from the archway. Bella had just done the last dish. Damn she was fast.

"Bella, something came up and we need to get home." I said.

I watched her tense before she relaxed and turned to face me, her brows raised in worry. "What happened?"

"Someone broke into the apartment."

"What? How, it's on the forty-second floor."

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know, but we're needed there. You don't mind do you?''

She quickly shook her head. "No…no, not at all."

She put the towel down and walked past me, but I quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"About what?" She said looking forward and not at me.

"I just didn't want you--"

"I know Edward. This is just a business deal. Nothing about _sex _was mentioned and I'm sorry to have put you in the position where it would have happened. You hired me to help you get your president seat and that's what I intend on doing. Especially after you've helped me so much. It was our deal. I don't go back on deals."

I frowned at her words and shook my head with a sigh. "Bella I--"

"Can we just let it go? Please." She finally looked at me and smiled. "I promise nothing is going to be weird with us. Let's just forget it and keep playing our game. That was the whole point right. Just let it go."

She tugged her hand from mine and made her way towards the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later we were packed and on the road. As I drove I tried to relax…God I tried to but it just wasn't happening. She wanted to just let it go. Everything that happened between us. Everything was going so good, until that stupid 'L' word got in the way. Stupid word didn't even mean anything. I glanced over at Bella who was speaking softly about the break in, wondering if anything of importance was stolen. I still hadn't told her Alice said nothing looked like it was taken. I can't believe she just let it go.

How could our perfect weekend become so fucking disastrous.

* * *

**Authors Note: Review…tell me how you liked it if you didn't and maybe what you like to see. I have parts already planned out in my head but ideas wouldn't hurt. So yeah I would def love it if everyone who read reviewed. **


	15. Misguided Accusations

**Authors Note: Whoo…look who updated. It's me! Yes, I worked on this chapter last night and a bit this morning, just to please you guys. I love all of your reviews. You guys are so not happy with Edward, why? Oh and all the guesses on who broke in…well I'm not going to say anything. Oh and one more thing I know my grammar and spelling isn't always up to par but I get so excited when I finish a chapter I don't want to wait hours or days for a beta to read over it. I want to get upload it asap so yeah. I'm sorry for the mistakes. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15: Misguided Accusations

**Bella's POV**

I'm such an idiot. Why in the world would I think that Edward Cullen would want me. Oh I don't know maybe because of the hot kisses, and the long talks, and the way he looks at me, oh and not to mention I was his wife. But that didn't matter because obviously he didn't want me. It was just a game to him. He stayed on track and I didn't. I had to be the one who thought that there would be something more than just this fucking business deal.

I was wrong.

It felt as though thousands of needles were poking me in my heart when I heard those first words. "I can't." He couldn't make love to me. Okay I could understand that. making love was something more intimate , something that you put your whole heart into but he wouldn't even have sex with me. He said it himself. "I can't have sex with you." That was even worse. Not only did he not want to make love to me he didn't even want to have sex with me.

I felt disgusted at myself, at how I told him I wanted him, that I was ready. I was embarrassed as well. What kind of girl wants to lose her virginity on top of the kitchen table. Yeah it would have been hot but was that really what I wanted. I realized that if it would have gone further I wouldn't have regretted it. I would have been there with the guy I wanted to give my virginity to. I wanted it. Damn it I wanted it so bad, and it was snatched away from me.

I glanced over at Edward, keeping my face free of any emotion except content, though that was the last thing I was feeling. I glanced at his hands and noticed how tightly they gripped the wheel. He must have been highly pissed about the break in. I know I would…well…I was to a point. To have someone come into your home uninvited, and not only that take what wasn't there, yeah I was pissed.

"Everything will be okay Edward." I said not knowing that my meaning could have a double meaning.

He nodded his head stiffly and he continued to drive.

It was already past noon when we finally reached his apartment complex. As he parked we noticed, Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, and Jaspers vintage Mustang.

"Seems like Alice called everyone else also." Edward said as we unloaded his car.

I nodded my head and we made our way inside. After saying a brief hello to the attendant we made our way to the elevator to take us to the forty-second floor. I glanced over at Edward who seemed to stand ridged. Even with his red face he looked so hot, so sexy. I imagined him dropping his suitcase, pressing the stop button and pushing me against the wall. I could feel his hands on my thigh, and his hot breath on my neck. I could feel his hardness pressing into me. I could feel his lips makes their way down to my breast where he would take my harden nipple in his mouth.

"Bella?"

My eyes widen as I looked up at him. He was standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting for me to past. I pressed my lips together, as I walked past him. God did my panties just get soaked right now. Shaking my head as we finally reached the door I told myself this was not the time to daydream about Edward. We had more important things to worry about.

Oh my God. We had more important things to worry about.

Edward opened the door and our mouths dropped at the site of his once beautiful loft. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes and I heard Edward drop the luggage in stunned silence.

My eyes swept over everything that once was that was now completely destroyed. The couch, that poor couch was slashed to pieces, as well as the rug and curtains. Priceless glass figures, vases, and various other things Esme had decorated Edwards apartment with laid smashed on the floor. The large flat screen was toppled though it didn't look broken. The lights bulbs in the lamps and the ceiling were smashed to bit. But that wasn't the worse. The black spray-painted writing on the walls was what did it in. It was on the walls, and floor.

_He's mine! Stay away from him! Bitch! Slut! Gold-digger! _

It was everywhere, very legible, obviously whoever did it wanted me to see it well and clear.

"Well whoever did it didn't want Bella anywhere near Edward." Carlisle's voice reached me.

I looked up to see the six of them walk into the living room from the hallway. They all stared at us and we stared back.

"What in the hell happened!" Edward said in a deep calming breath. I could tell that he was furious.

"Son, we--" Carlisle started but Edward interrupted him by stepping forward, the glass crunching under his feet.

"Who in--what--how--" He sighed deeply looking at the wall, his face becoming even more red than it already was. His hands touched the black spray paint and he shook his head.

"I'm guessing the whole house is like this." He said smoothly.

"Yes, we just checked out your bedroom and--"

Edward's eyes snapped to mine and mine widen. Damnit! They figured it out. They figured out that I wasn't sleeping with Edward. That my possession weren't with his. Yeah, I had a few things hanging up but that wasn't nearly enough to convince them that nothing was wrong. Edward seemed to be coming to the same conclusion as myself. I saw him swallow deeply before looking back at his family.

"And what?" He said urging his father on.

"and it's horrible." Carlisle finished.

I frowned and started to make my way back to Edwards'our' bedroom. All up and down the wall the words continued. _Bitch, slut, trash. _It kept going.

"Don't look at it" Edward said from behind me. I jumped a bit and nodded my head before walking into his bedroom.

The gasp that filled the living room earlier was nothing compared the to small scream that I let out as I walked into his bedroom. It was absolutely horrible. His once big, beautiful bed was slashed into pieces as well as the pillows. Cotton and feathers littered the floor. This room also had the same slurs against me as the living room and hallway. The dresser drawers were open and clothes were thrown everywhere.

I turned to see Edward make it's way towards the closet. I walked over to the dresser and bent down as a torn piece of paper caught my eye. Our marriage certificate. Ripped in two. I looked around on the floor but did not see other half.

"None of my clothes are ruined." Edward spoke, and I made my way towards him.

He was right. None of his clothes were ruined. The only problem was…well the little clothes I did have in there, well they weren't there.

"Where are my clothes?" I thought aloud.

"That's another thing." We both looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway, a grim expression on his face. "All of your stuff Bella it's…well, here…" he jerked his head for us to follow, and led us to my bedroom. I glanced up at Edward who held his breath.

Jasper opened the door.

Holy Hell. It seemed like everything that belonged to me was totally trashed and destroyed.

"Why--why would--who--"

"I think whoever it was Bella." Carlisle said coming up behind us, "Didn't want your things close to Edwards. I guess they thought by throwing all of your things in here they accomplished that. Not to mention destroying everything."

Was it wrong that I was completely relieved that the Cullen's thought that this was the burglar fault. I didn't care. I was relieved. Though that did give way to another worry that whoever broke into the house knew that I probably wasn't sleeping with Edward. Or they thought we were having problems or something. I would worry about that later though.

I walked through my room and shook my head. Everything, everything I owned was destroyed. My school books, my clothes and shoes, my hair supplies, even my laptop. I could smell my shampoo, condition, and body wash in the room and knew I was right as I picked up a black flat shoe and it was dripping with goo. I felt tears come to my eyes.

Who hated me this much that they wanted to destroy my life. Destroy what I had. Destroy Edward's beautiful home. Who wanted me away from him? I felt myself fall to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I didn't care if the Cullen's watched me with pity. These were my belongings. The only thing I had from Forks. It was destroyed. Everything.

"Bella, it'll be okay." Edward said repeating my earlier statement. He bent down and drew me into his arms. At this moment I didn't care about the fucking deal, or arrangement or anything we had. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

A few minutes later I pulled away and looked up at the Cullen's who were now blocking the doorway. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't be dear." Esme said with a small smile. "you have every right to be said and upset."

"And I'll take you shopping Bella." Alice voice rung out. "We can get you new clothes and shoes, and everything."

I couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Alice would have a blast replacing the stuff that could be replaced.

"Edward can you think of anyone who would want to do this to you and Bella."

He shook his head. "The only other person who has a key is Alice. I can't think of anyone in the apartment complex that would do it. I hardly talk to anyone here."

"What about some of the girls you've dated." Alice said, looking at me with a 'I'm sorry' smile. "Some of them have got to be jealous of Bella. That you've finally married."

Edward shook his head again. "No, I mean, yeah I'm sure there are some, but how would they break in. Most of the girls I dated were complete airheads."

Carlisle sighed. "Well there isn't any evidence of who was here. I sent Emmett to call the police, he went outside the apartment."

Edward nodded and helped me up. We all went into the living room and stood around talking about who could have done it. I was glad that Edwards arms were still around me. I glanced up at him and noticed that he was looking strongly at the walls. His eyes were narrowed as though he was thinking hard. The next words out of his mouth made me tense as I turned my eyes on her.

"Rosalie." he said looking at her.

Rosalie was standing there with her arms crossed looking as though this was the most boring thing in the world to her. I couldn't believe she had absolutely no emotion at all. If not for me, she should at least be somewhat sorry and horrified at what happened to her brother-in-law.

"What?" she snapped back, glancing at me with a glare before looking at Edward.

"Edward you can't imagine that Rose would do something--"Esme started.

"Why not. She hasn't liked Bella from the beginning. Called her all types of names, and I particularly remember gold-digger being one. " Edward spat out.

"You think I did this!" Rosalie sounded shocked. "I would never--"

"Oh yeah right Rose. You hate Bella. Because she finally took the spotlight off of you. You so focused on how you want our family to look like you thought that Bella would mess that up. Especially by me marrying her so fast.''

"Hey what's going on?" Emmett said coming back into the room.

"Your fucking brother thinks that I was the one that did this." Rosalie screamed. I had to fight the urge to cover my ears.

Emmett looked up at Edward as though he was crazy. "Seriously dude? You know Rose--"

"The only thing I know Emmett is that Rose hates Bella. Who else could it be. It wasn't like she didn't have access. " Edward turned back on Rose. "What did you do Rose, wait until Alice left her keys somewhere, steal them, come over here, fuck my house up, and leave."

"Edward!" Esme called out.

"Shut the fuck up Edward!" Emmett said taking a step towards him. "She would never do anything like that and it's fucked up that you would think so."

"It's fucked up that she would do something like this." Edward looked over at Alice who had her arms wrapped around Jasper tightly. "Did you lose your keys anytime this weekend?" he asked her.

Alice eyes widen as she looked at everyone who was looking at her. She sighed and bit her lip, her eyes going to the corner as she thought. I watched as she suddenly looked up at Jasper who nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah…I, I lost them at mom and dad's house, but I mean I found them…later on." she said hesitantly.

"Where?" Edward demanded.

Alice sighed. "In the couch. In the couch cushions."

Edward laughed humorlessly. "When in the hell have you ever lost your keys in the couch cushions, Alice. Never. Your too neat to do something like that. You always put your keys in your purse. Always."

The room was quiet for a few seconds everyone in their own thoughts before Emmett spoke up.

"This is fucked up! Rose did not vandalize Edward and Bella's apartment. There is no way in hell."

"Yeah fucking right." Edward replied with a shake of his head.

Emmett seemed to have enough because he stepped closer to Edward getting ready to punch him, but Carlisle got in the way.

"Now just hold on! There will be no fighting in this situation. This is uncalled for! Now, Edward I don't think Rose would do something like this, believe me, and Emmett ,Edwards just upset his whole home has been destroyed. We just need to wait until the police--"

"Yeah wait until the police gets here so they can fucking take her ass to jail." Edward bit out.

"Fuck you!" Rose called. "If I wanted to get Bella out of our lives it would have been a lot better than spraying some god dammed spray paint on the wall calling her a whore. I called that shit to her face."

"You fucking bitch--" Edward started.

"Edward." I said finally speaking up.

"Fuck this! You want to blame my wife? Fuck you Edward. I thought you had more sense than that. Just Fuck you!"

He grabbed Rosalie's arms and headed towards the door. I sighed heavily and looked up at Edward who was glaring at the two. Rose stopped right before being led out and looked back at us. "I guess I was right. She has destroyed our family." she bit out before she continued to follow Emmett.

*****

Pretty soon after Emmett and Rosalie left the police officers finally showed up. They took statements from everyone and stated that they would start a full on investigation, they suggested that Edward and I don't stay in the apartment until they had everything under control. I had a feeling that they wouldn't find the person who did this.

As much as I could understand Edwards reasoning, I knew it wasn't Rosalie. Like she said she had already called her those names to her face. She had told Edward this but obviously he didn't listen to her.

I couldn't help but to think on Rosalie's last words. Had I destroyed their family. I could hardly believe that Emmett and Edward had ever gotten into an argument this big before. This was something that could tear them apart. Holidays and Birthdays probably would never be the same, Sunday dinners would always have tension in the room. God this was all my fault.

I sighed heavily and brought my hands up to my face. "God this is all my--"

"Its not your fault Bella." Alice said coming over to give me a hug. "Nothing is your fault. Don't blame yourself."

I smiled tightly at her, and promised myself that I would get Edward and Emmett to make up. I would continue to feel guilty if I didn't at least try.

After the police left Esme offered her home to us, but Edward refused the offer saying that we'd stay in a hotel. I gave Esme a regretful smile, but decided not to argue with Edward. After saying goodbye we made our way, with Edwards clothes and nothing of mine expect my suitcase that I had took with on our little 'honeymoon', to The Peninsula, a hotel that was extremely luxurious. I definitely argued with Edward on this but compromised that as long as he didn't get the most expensive room we could stay there. I mean we would be living there for a while and I didn't want him spending up all his money.

I had to admit that it was absolutely beautiful. It was absolutely huge also. I could tell that it was a five star hotel as soon as we pulled up and valet took over Edward car. I couldn't help but to gasp in wonder as we entered it's majestic doors. Everything was so classy, yet contemporary. I could tell that no guest went untreated here. Edward made his business transaction as I watched as people came and went from the hotel. Most of them looking filthy wealthy and snooty. After receiving the key and making sure no one else had one, we made our way to the elevator and on our floor, Edward refused having the bell boy take out luggage for us. I agreed with him silently. I didn't want someone else carrying my stuff.

"Wow." I breathed out as we entered our new home for now.

I took in the spacious and luxurious room and dropped my bag on the floor. As much as it sucked that we would have to live in a hotel at the moment I wanted to take in my surrounding. I quickly searched the room finding oversized closets, that even if I still had my clothes, they wouldn't fill it up. A flat screen television, with a blue-ray player, I found out that the light switches had thee levels of mood lightening and Edward laugh as I played with them. I was pretty sure that we had internet access also. The windows were large and showed a wonderful view of Michigan Avenue. The bed was huge also. Not as big as Edward but it looked comfortable with it's white and gold trimmed bedding. The bathroom…oh God the bathroom. It was a girls best friend. A jacuzzi tube, as well as a separate shower. You could even closer the curtain switch a touch of a button! It was really nice.

"How much was this room Edward?" I asked as I sat on a white couch that was in the sitting room.

"Does it matter? It's not the most expensive one and that was what we agreed on right?"

I smiled and nodded my head. We both quiet for a while looking at each other.

"Today had be so emotionally draining." I said softly.

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry. Whoever did this. We'll get them Bella. They had no right…. No right at all."

I smiled softly at him. "Don't be sorry Edward. It wasn't your fault." I sighed deeply. "Do you think the police will catch whoever did it?"

He shook his head. "Sadly no. I'm sure the police have bigger problems on their hands than who broke into my apartment."

I was about to say something else when I realized that he was right. As much as they said they were going to investigate, once again I worried that they wouldn't catch who did it. I yawned loudly, the events of the day finally getting to me. I looked over at the bed and pressed my lips together.

One bed. He had only gotten one bed. Why? He had made it so clear this morning that he wanted nothing to do with me. Why get one bed. I glanced over at him to find him watching me and I couldn't help but to blush. Damn blushes. He was looking at me so intently, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to sleep with you." He said simply.

I shook my head. "It makes no sense. You wanted nothing to do with me this morning…"

He laughed and shook his head. "Are you fucking serious. Did you not feel how hard I was. Of course I wanted you Bella."

"No." I shook my head. "No you said you didn't want me. You said--"

"You know sometimes if you shut that sweet perfect little mouth of your's, you would have heard the whole statement." He stood up and made his way over to me. I pressed my lips together tightly not wanting to say anything. The whole statement? But I had heard it loud and clear… he said he didn't want me.

My breath caught as he knelt down in front of me and took my hands. His fingers traveled over them softly. "I was going to say. I didn't want to have sex with you….on the kitchen table."

I gave him a doubtful look and he shook his head. He was silent for a few seconds and seemed to be struggling with himself. "I care about you Bella. A lot. You deserve more than me fucking you on the kitchen table. You deserve to made--" He cut off and looked at the ground, fire in his eyes. "This weekend was wonderful. We got to know each other. We decided to let our…" he sighed. "guards down, and we want to be with each other right?"

I stared at him. Of course I wanted to be with him. This weekend proved I wanted to be with Edward Cullen. I thought about the time we kissed in the closet and when I was drunk, and while we were fishing. I thought about the times I felt so comfortable around him. I thought about how it felt so good to get everything off my chest when I talked to him.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then please don't just let it go. We've worked hard to get to this point haven't we?"

I bit my lip. God he had no idea. Damn feelings always got in the way. "Yes."

"So don't let a little misunderstanding throw that away. I want to date you, take you to the movies, and dinner. "He sighed heavily and adjusted the weight on his foot before continuing. "Look we… I think that you are so beautiful, and I'm glad that I asked you to be my wife. I don't think I'd want anyone else. We have good times together right, I mean yeah you can be a little assuming, stubborn, prideful, talkative, bossy--"

"Okay I get it!" I snapped hearing all the negative things about myself. I wasn't all those things, was I?

"But" He continued. "you're also sweet, and kind, and appreciative, beautiful, you're just a good person all around. Like I said before I want to date you, I do. You deserve to have the best and I want to give it to you."

I took a deep breath and looked at the green eyed man kneeling before me. I had agreed once before that I wanted to be with him, what was stopping me now. Nothing had changed, you know besides the fact that I assumed he didn't want me. And he was right, now that I think about it I wouldn't want my first time to be on the kitchen table. That was kinda disgusting.

I wanted to be with Edward, even though I felt a little 'naughty' by doing so. But why should I? I was his wife wasn't I? I was a woman who had sexual feelings like any other woman. "I'm sorry." I said with a sigh. "I guess I just assumed things that--I just--we had just--I thought-- I want to date you also Edward, and I'll try not to be bossy, or talkative, stubborn--"

His mouth on mine cut off the rest of my sentence and I sighed in pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I was sure tonight I wouldn't assume anything. I didn't want to.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so if you figured it out good for you!! If not well you'll find out sooner or later. Oh and I'm sure plenty of you are going to love the next chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts, they always make me smile…I mean ya know the ones that aren't like mean or being rude or flamming me…okay enough typin…**


End file.
